El Renacimiento Del Dragon
by ReyEvolution
Summary: La profecía de Hielo y Fuego no se cumplió, Jon Snow mato a la mujer que amaba cumpliendo su deber como el nuevo Azor Ahai, pero fallo ya que no fue el quien mato al Rey Nocturno. El mundo siguió su curso pero al morir Jon el Rey Nocturno regreso y reino la verdadera Larga Noche, los Dioses envían las almas de Jon y Daenerys a un mundo paralelo para así lograr derrotar a la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

En una habitación de gran tamaño se encontraba una pareja descansando, la luz era escasa debido a las altas horas de la noche, media noche en realidad, la luna reinaba libremente el cielo y las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento.

La pareja era conocida, ¿Cómo no serlo? Después de todo se trataba del una vez conocido Rey en el Norte y la Reina Dragón, ósea Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen.

Pero esa historia solo la recordaban ellos dos, bueno, ellos dos y un selecto grupo de personas que regresaron con ellos, ¿De dónde regresaron? Créanlo o no, cuando una profecía es escrita por los Dioses y no se cumple, pues el mundo donde fue creada jamás logra continuar su ciclo.

Vamos a explicar bien la actual situación.

Antes de que ambos murieran, Daenerys recibiendo un cuchillo en el pecho de parte del hombre que amo, y Jon en el frio norte pocos años después, ambos eran las respectivas transmigraciones de Azor Azai y Nissa Nissa, ¿Cumplió Jon la profecía matando a Daenerys? Muchos pensarían que sí, ¿Azor Azai mato a Nissa Nissa y salvo el mundo entero hace 8.000 años, verdad? Jon Snow hizo lo mismo, mato a la mujer que amaba para salvarla de su propia locura, una locura que la fue consumiendo hasta convertirla en lo que ella más odiaba… la Reina de Cenizas.

La profecía hablaba del Hielo y Fuego.

Dos simples palabras fueron las responsables de marcar un antes y un después en la Historia del mundo como lo conocemos.

El día que los dos últimos Dragones perteneciente al Mítico Legado Targaryen se conocieron, dio por iniciado el Inicio del Invierno más Largo que el Norte haya visto alguna vez, pero también fue el detonante para la Gran Guerra.

Jon Snow, el hijo del Norte, el niño bastardo que creció al lado de sus hermanos y padre Stark, aquel que fue al Muro y se alisto al Negro para proteger a los habitantes de los 7 Reinos de los horrores que había más allá de la muralla.

Pero el camino de Jon Snow no estuvo lleno de flores, y si en dado caso el escogía una de ellas, pues la representación directa serie que su camino estuvo lleno de peligrosas y mortales rosas llenas de espinas.

Hizo buenos amigos, personas que aprecio y tristemente perdió trágicamente en batallas, conoció el amor a través de una joven salvaje de llameante cabello rojo, pero ese amor murió cuando la flecha de un vengativo huérfano perforo el corazón de aquella hermosa y salvaje pelirroja.

Jon Snow murió a manos de unos traidores de la Guardia Nocturna, él fue cruelmente apuñalado siete veces en su pecho, pero fue el cuchillo que atravesó su corazón quien termino con su corta vida, pero tal parece que ni siquiera la muerte lo quería a su lado ya que regreso a la vida poco tiempo después, ¿Acaso tenía una misión? Pues eso solo lo supo tiempo después.

Luego de tantas desgracias, Jon Snow decidió abandonarlo todo, dejar todo eso atrás y vivir como un ermitaño los días que le quedaban, pero entonces sucedió, su media hermana, Sansa Stark que creía muerta en el Sur apareció un día en el Muro solicitando su ayuda, implorando su atención y suplicando su ayuda para recuperar el hogar que pertenecía a su familia desde hace miles de años.

Seria mentira si Jon decía que pensó en hacerse a un lado y dejar a su suerte a su hermana menor, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no, le imploraba que la ayudaba porque ella era sangre de su sangre.

Fue entonces que la lucha para recuperar Winterfell empezó, incluso fue conocida como La Batalla de los Bastardos, por un lado el Bastardo de los Stark contra el Bastardo de los Bolton.

Por supuesto la victoria les sonrió a los miembros de la casa con el emblema del Lobo Norteño, y entonces luego de muchas conversaciones en el Salón de Reuniones algo imposible sucedió.

Una pequeña niña, de quizás 11 años de edad cuyo nombre es Lyanna Mormont encaro a todos los Lideres de las casas del Norte y dijo: "No conocemos a ningún Rey, sino al Rey en el Norte cuyo nombre es Stark".

Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera esperarlo o desearlo, Jon Snow fue reconocido y coronado como el Nuevo Rey del Norte.

Jon sin siquiera saberlo fue bendecido por dos mujeres del mismo nombre: _"Una mujer llamada Lyanna le concedió la vida, mientras otra mujer llamada Lyanna lo corono como Rey"._

Paralelamente en aquel tiempo una princesa desterrada, una joven nacida en el Sur cuyo nacimiento se vio envuelto en una Tormenta también forjaba su Historia.

Daenerys Targaryen.

La belleza de largo cabello plateado también tuvo una infancia difícil y adolescencia terrorífica, fue obligada a contraer matrimonio con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía o amaba.

Ofrecida como una pieza de intercambio a Khal Drogo, Dany creyó que su suerte por primera vez cambio cuando se enteró de su embarazo, incluso Khal Drogo termino enamorándose de ella, ilusamente Daenerys pensó que los tres podían ser un familia, rara, pero a fin de cuenta una familia.

Pero la desgracia nuevamente cayó, su esposo murió y su hijo recién nacido falleció, incluso una maldita bruja su descendencia maldijo contentándola a una vida llena de infertilidad.

Pero ella no se quedó en el suelo, se levantó y ayudo a tres Dragones a nacer en esta Nueva Era, conocida desde ese entonces como La Madre de Dragones, Daenerys se convirtió en una Libertadora.

Libero aldeas, pueblos e inclusive reinos y ciudades, todo para lograr su objetivo, recuperar los 7 Reinos y convertirse en la Reina y Regente de todo.

Pero la verdad es que Jon Snow no cumplió la profecía, fueron engañados por la muerte, por el Rey Nocturno.

Los años fueron pasando uno tras otro, las semanas se convirtieron en año y los años en décadas. Los 6 Reinos cayeron luego en una poderosa rebelión, las Islas del Hierro y Dorne se aliaron para derrocar el gobierno del Rey Bran el Roto, mientras dicha guerra aumentaba el Reino del Norte liderado por la Reina Sansa Stark caía cada vez más en hambruna, la independencia les impedía hacer negocios con los Reinos vecinos, de hacerlo perderían la independencia, eso fue una condición impuesta por los demás Reinos los cuales desde el inicio no estaban contentos con tal favoritismo hacia el Norte.

Los pobres morían de hambre y frio, la Batalla por el Amanecer había destruido Winterfell casi por completo y el malo gobierno de la Reina Sansa no ayudaba en nada el Norte, sin poder hacer tratos que traigan comida al Norte la hambruna no tardó en llegar.

Jon fue al muro, Daenerys murió y sin que ellos lo supiera la muerte sobrevivió. Ninguno lo supo entonces, pero cuando Jon Snow falleció el Rey Nocturno mostro su verdadero rostro otra vez y trajo la verdadera Larga Noche no solo a los 7 Reinos, si no al mundo entero.

Azor Azai debía matar a la muerte, solo la Legendaria Espada Dueña de Luz era capaz de no solo matar, sino de extinguir al Rey Nocturno e impedir que regresara desde el más haya, Jon no fue quien mato al Rey Nocturno y como consecuencia de eso, el Rey Nocturno regreso.

Resumiendo los hechos, los vivos perdieron ante la muerte y el mundo que conocíamos pereció.

Los Dioses viendo el desenlace de la Canción de Hielo y Fuego tuvieron que tomar medidas poco ortodoxas, ¿Cuáles fueron esas opciones? Salvar ese mundo era imposible, después de todo la muerte gano, una victoria sucia pero una victoria al final. Sin embargo, dicen que el simple aleteo de una mariposa crea realidades paralelas, mundos paralelos para ser exactos, ese mundo ya no podía ser salvado pero un nuevo mundo sí.

Era arriesgado, forzar las almas de los ya muerto y que reencarnaran en un mundo paralelo nunca se había hecho, pero en la guerra todo era válido y los Dioses esta vez apostarían a ganar, ya habían perdido un mundo, no perderían otro.

Jon Snow reencarno en el cuerpo de su homologo de ese mundo, cuando el ex Rey del Norte abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un niño de solo 13 años, ¿Cómo era posible? Al principio no lo supo, él pensó que su castigo seria arder en las llamas del infierno por haber asesinado a la única persona que lo acepto tal y como era, la mujer que lo había amado y la que le ofreció reinar a su lado antes de que el la asesinara mientras besaba sus labios.

Su cabeza casi explota de tanta confusión, pero luego de calmarse y pensar se dio cuenta de la ventaja que ahora poseía, el sabía todo lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera, podía evitar todas las desgracias que le sucederían a su familia.

Su familia… ¿Eran los Stark o los Targaryen su verdadera familia? Lucho por los Stark, murió por los Stark y al final no consiguió nada a parte de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero antes de eso vivió junto a la Reina Targaryen, su tiempo con Daenerys fue corto, pero fueron los mejores momentos de toda su vida, fue feliz y jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

¿Volvería a luchar por los Stark? Eso lo hacía dudar, ¿Volvería a morir por los Stark? Definitivamente no, Ned Stark fue su figura paterna, el hombre que más admiro, Jon siempre añoro ser como él y que algún día él lo llamara hijo. Solo quiso ser un Stark, ese siempre fue su sueño, ser parte de la manada. Pero nunca lo fue, jamás fue un Stark y murió siendo un Snow, todo porque no pudo aceptar su verdadera herencia.

Daenerys murió, la mujer que amaba murió en sus manos porque fue ingenuo y se dejó manipular, porque puso a los Stark antes de los Targaryen, antes de Daenerys y el mismo.

No más, protegería a los Stark, haría lo que fuera para salvarlos del horrible destino que les esperaba, pero lo haría como Aegon Targaryen, como el verdadero heredero del Trono de Hierro.

Jon aun podía recordar la noche antes de partir de Winterfell.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Hace 10 Años**_

Jon Snow o como pocos lo conocía, Aegon Targaryen entro en las criptas de Winterfell con una vela en mano, la tenue luz de la vela guiaba su camino hasta la estatua que esperaba encontrar, Jon detuvo su andar cuando llego a su destino, la estatua de la Loba Salvaje, la Rosa de Invierno, Lyanna Stark.

— Yo… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. La verdad es que falle, los demás decían que Daenerys perdió su camino, pero la verdad es que yo también lo perdí, no supe quién era hasta muy tarde, mate a la mujer que amaba para salvar un mundo al cual no le debía nada. ¿Acaso soy un monstruo madre? Si me dieran la opción de sacrificar a todas estas personas solo para retroceder el tiempo lo haría, sacrificaría la vida de personas inocentes solo para poder verla de nuevo y decirle, decirle… te amo.

Las criptas estaban aparentemente desiertas, no había nadie a la vista a tales horas de la noche, Jon podía hablar con libertad en ese momento.

— Le pediste a Lord Stark que me protegiera, fueron tus últimas palabras, y yo siendo el imbécil que era tire eso al final a la basura. Quiero odiarlo, recriminarle a Lord Stark el trato de Catelyn Tully, lo acepte antes porque pensé que era un simple bastardo, un chico que tuvo suerte de que su padre lo recogiera y le diera un hogar, pero ahora veo que todo fue una mentira y todas esas malditas humillaciones fueron por nada, la odio, odio tanto a esa mujer que no me importaría dejar que Rhaegal la quemara, pero a pesar de eso no puedo, ella es la madre de mis hermanos y no puedo hacerles eso, ellos aman a su madre y solo por eso jamás dañare a esa maldita mujer.

Jon puso con cuidado la vela en el suelo y continúo su íntima conversación con la cripta de su madre.

— Tengo miedo, ya me perdí una vez y temo que volveré hacerlo. Siempre fui Jon Snow, el tonto honorable que todo el mundo comparaba con Lord Stark, ahora quiero intentar ser Aegon Targaryen por el bien de Daenerys, porque sé que como Jon Snow no voy a poder ayudarla, pero temo perderme y volver a echarlo todo a perder. La amo, no me importan los malditos tabúes, me maldigo por no habérselo dicho antes, pero la amo más que mi propia vida y si tengo que venderle mi alma al diablo para protegerla no dudaría en hacerlo, no voy a perderla otra vez. Tu que huiste con mi padre, tu que elegiste el amor antes del deber, dime madre, ¿Qué me aconsejarías?

"_Que es el honor comparado con el amor de una mujer, que es el deber comparado con la sensación de cargar a un hijo en tus brazos"_

De forma espontánea Jon recordó las palabras de Maester Aemon, ¿Su madre lo habrá ayudado a recordarlas? Él no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que esas palabras terminaron de aclarar su confundía mente.

— Volveré pronto, me voy de Winterfell como un bastado, como Jon Snow, pero regresare siendo quien soy, regresare siendo un Targaryen… un nuevo conquistador.

Tomo la vela en sus manos y salió lentamente de las criptas de Winterfell, sin darse cuenta que una misteriosa sombra había escuchado todo lo que había dicho con mucha claridad. En el Norte esa noche fue importante ya que fue la última vez que se vio el rostro de Jon Snow, fue la noche que Lord Stark lloro al sentir que había roto la promesa que le había hecho a su amada hermana.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Tiempo Actual**_

_**Daenerys**_

Daenerys se removió en su cama, ronroneo tiernamente antes de comenzar a despertarse y mirar el especio vacío a su alrededor.

— Jon… — Dany busco la figura del peli negro — ¿Dónde estará? — Un leve bostezo escapo entre sus labios — Ah, es verdad, él dijo que hoy entrenaría con los Inmaculados.

Daenerys Targaryen, la mujer que fue dueña de la mitad del mundo y cayó en la locura, aquella que luego de morir se le dio el terrible título de la Reina de las Cenizas, un título que odiaba, pero que no olvidaría en memoria de los inocentes que asesino.

Actualmente la Reina Targaryen poseía 23 años de edad, era joven en comparación a la última vez donde su edad rondaba los 30 años, pero era una mujer de 23 años con la mentalidad de una mujer que conoció a la misma muerte, si eso no te trae sabiduría nada más lo hará.

La última vez, Jon Snow no fue el único en recordar su pasado, Daenerys lo hizo y de la peor forma posible.

Un día se despertó a media noche con imágenes y recuerdos confusos, información que no conocía pasaba como un flash por su mente, muertes y resurrecciones, Dragones y no muertos, pero lo peor fue recordar como el hombre que amaba clavo un cuchillo en su corazón.

Lo odio, mentiría si dejara que no lo había hecho, lo primero que quiso hacer fue encontrar a Jon Snow y matarlo ella misma, matarlo de una forma tan dolorosa que el cuchillo que ella recibió sería una delicada caricia en comparación.

Pero luego recordó, Daenerys recordó lo que había hecho junto a Drogon en la ciudad, como quemo sin reparo a millones de inocentes y sonrió al hacerlo, recordó cómo se sintió al hacerlo, como sintió el poder recorría su cuerpo y se alegraba de que esas personas, traidores a sus ojos perecieran en las llamas.

Vómito, no pudo aguantar las náuseas y vomito en el piso de su habitación.

Era un monstruo, se habita convertido en un verdadero monstruo, el título de la Reina de Cenizas se quedaba corto para lo que era, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Missandei murió gritando "Dracarys", Daenerys uso eso como escudo para defender su acciones, pero ella sabía que ese Dracarys que grito Missandei iba destinado a los culpables, no a los inocentes.

Ella huyo de la casa que los resguardaba a ella y Viserys, no se sentido mal cuando le robo todo el oro a su hermano mayor y lo dejo en la calle, en su última vida los sirvientes les habían robado todo y ella junto a Viserys mendigaron desde ese día, que ella lo hiciera antes de los sirvientes era lo justo. Lo que si la sorprendió es que la casa que los resguarda en ese momento era la de Illyrio Mopalis, ellos lo habían conocido cuando ella era más adulta, pero aquí claramente era diferente, a parte del oro ella robo cuatro objetos más, sus tres huevos de Dragones y algo que de verla la sorprendió, la corona de su madre Rhaella, la última vez Viserys la había vendido para poder comer, pero nuevamente las cosas aquí parecían ser diferentes.

Con el oro que obtuvo pudo comprar un pasaje en barco y viajar a la siguiente isla a primeras horas de la mañana, oculto su cabello y se alejó lo más que pudo de su loco hermano mayor. Daenerys no era tonta, pero tampoco presumía de ser un genio, ella se destacaba en otras áreas, pero descubrió que este mundo no era su mundo, se parecían pero en definitiva los hechos ocurrían de forma completamente diferente.

Solo paso un año y se rencontró de forma inexplicable con Jon en Essos, aparentemente él había vagado durante meses con el objetivo de buscarla, la recriminación de parte de Daenerys no tardó en llegar, Jon acepto todos sus insultos, cachetadas y maldiciones, el solo se quedó ahí, dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que Dany decidiera, incluso si ese castigo era la misma muerte.

Jon le hablo con suma sinceridad, vino a ayudarla, vino como un Targaryen, no como un Stark. Al principio poco le importo esas palabras a Daenerys, ella solo quería matarlo, pero si lo hacía… ¿Cómo sobreviviría ella sola en Essos? Así que Daenerys escogió sobrevivir, incluso si eso significaba perdonar al hombre que una vez amo y que también le quito la vida clavando un frio puñal en su corazón.

Más de un año paso, pero el dolor de ambos les permitió poco a poco lograr la reconciliación, a partir de ahí todo volvió a cambiar.

Pero esa era una historia para otra ocasión.

Daenerys se levantó completamente desnuda de la cama que compartía con Jon, no era necesario explicar que habían hecho ambos la noche anterior, camino hasta el closet y tomo un sencillo vestido de color gris con detalles rallados, prosiguió a vestirse y dejo suelto su cabello, por hoy lo usaría de esa forma, era raro que en Essos el clima fuera fresco y aprovecharía la frescura del día para lucir libremente su cabello plateado.

— ¡Mamá!

Un par de voces pronunciaron dicha palabra en medio del pasillo y en menos de dos segundos emergieron dos niñas de 8 años de edad, rostros y cuerpos idénticos, lo único diferente en ambas era la coloración de ojos y cabellos, una poseía un largo cabello plateado y ojos grises, mientras su gemela poseía un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas.

Lyanna y Rhaella Targaryen, sus amadas hijas gemelas y el ancla que la ayudaría a jamás perderse otra vez en la locura Targaryen. En su última vida fue maldita por una bruja y eso le impidió tener hijos, pero al reencarnar en un nuevo cuerpo, uno libre de la maldición de la bruja, solo pasó un año luego de conocer a Jon que su vientre comenzó a abultarse poco a poco.

Fue un regalo, sentir como la vida crecía dentro de ella, Dany recordaba cómo se reía ella sola por cada patadita que sentía en el vientre, quedar embarazada fue un milagro, pero cuando dio a luz y descubrió que eran gemelos ese milagro se transformó en una hermosa bendición.

Los nombres de las gemelas fueron un juego que ella pensó, su madre poseía el cabello color plateado y ojos violetas, mientras que la madre de Jon poseía un cabello negro y ojos grises, sus hijas eran la combinación perfecta de ambos, así que ella jugo con los nombres, la bebe de cabello plateado fue llamada Lyanna y la bebe de cabello negro fue llamada Rhaella, era divertido ya que muchos pensarían que el nombre de Lyanna debido ser Rhaella y el de Rhaella debido ser Lyanna, aunque en realidad Daenerys les dio los nombres a las gemelas por el color de ojos que poseían, el color gris de Lyanna y el color violeta de Rhaella, sus amadas hijas gemelas.

— Lya hizo trampa en tiro al arco — Rhaella jalo el vestido de su madre al momento de explicar la situación — Estábamos con la tía Missandei y Lya me reto en tiro al arco, yo acepte y tire la primera flecha, pero luego Lya hizo trampa al tirar desde más cerca, ¡No es justo!

Daenerys rio levemente y miro a su hija mayor.

— ¿Es cierto eso? — Pregunto la Reina Dragón.

— Eh, lo que paso fue… — Lyanna miro avergonzada el piso del suelo — N-No fue trampa, las reglas jamás se impusieron.

Las gemelas tenían personalidades diferentes, Lyanna a pesar de su cabello plateado saco todo lo salvaje de un Stark, digna tocaya de su abuela materna, mientras que Rhaella se parecía más a ella antes de ser vendida a khal Drogo, menos impulsiva y más recatada, pero a pesar de eso tenían mucho en común, ambas amaban el tiro al arco y la espada, y sobre todo vivían compitiendo entre ellas en cualquier cosa, normalmente se preocuparía por dicha rivalidad, pero Dany había visto cómo se ayudaban y ocultaban las travesuras de la otra para protegerse de sus respectivos castigos, al final de todo ellas se amaban mucho.

— Tramposa, hiciste trampa porque sabias que yo iba a ganar — Rebatió la pequeña Rhaella — Esta vez te reto yo, 2 de 3 tiros, te ganare fácilmente.

— Aja, sigue soñando hermanita — Respondió Lyanna — Yo siempre gano, después de todo soy la mayor.

— Nací solo 2 minutos después, eso no te hace mejor, tonta.

— Mamá, Rhaella me llamo tonta — Esta vez fue Lyanna quien jalo el vestido de Daenerys — Es mala conmigo.

Si, cuando una venía a acusar a la otra no pasaba mucho tiempo cuando la situación se invertía y la que acuso ahora resulta ser la acusada, a Dany le resultaba graciosa esa diaria rutina.

— ¿Ya rompieron su ayuno, mis amores? — Daenerys quiso cambiar el tema o la pela seguiría por mucho rato.

— Si — Respondieron ambas al unísono.

— Entonces parece que romperé mi ayuno yo sola — Dany beso tiernamente la frente de sus gemelas — ¿Me quieren acompañar? Sé que ya comieron, pero pueden beber un vaso de jugo de naranja conmigo.

Ambas asintieron y tomaron las manos de Daenerys.

— Mamá, ¿Por qué te levantaste tarde hoy? — Pregunto Lyanna mientras caminaba a su lado — Le pregunte a tía Missandei y ella no supo responder, ¿Tu y papá jugaron anoche?

Ante tal pregunta la Reina Dragón tuvo la dignidad de sonrojarse levemente.

— ¿J-Jugar? No entiendo tu pregunta, corazón — Dijo Daenerys calmando su sonrojo.

— Es que cuando nació Aemon le preguntamos a la partera de donde vienen los bebes y ella respondió que los bebes vienen luego que papá y mamá juegan mucho, ¿Tendremos un hermanito nuevo, mamá? — Fue Rhaella quien respondió la pregunta de forma completamente inocente.

Ante tal explicación Dany solo pudo reír mientras intentaba cambiar nuevamente el tema de conversación, pero en su mente solo tenía un pensamiento: Encontrar a esa partera de lengua floja.

— Mis amores, antes de ir al comedor busquemos a su hermanito, quiero verlo — Le dijo Daenerys a sus hijas gemelas.

— Aemon está con papá — Informo Lyanna.

— Y papá esta con los Inmaculados — Comento Rhaella.

Aemon fue su tercer hijo, lo tuvo hace 3 años cuando poseía 20 años de edad, tanto el embarazo como el parto fueron calmados y sencillos, no hubo complicaciones y el pequeño Aemon llego al mundo una tranquila mañana hace 3 años.

El nombre de Aemon vino de su tío quien se encontraba en el Castillo Negro en el Norte, Jon le había comentado de su tío Aemon, sobre su sabiduría e inteligencia, Daenerys juro que lo conocería pronto, pero mientras tanto honró a su familiar llamando al primer varón Targaryen como el maester Aemon Targaryen, el hombre que estaba destinado a ser Rey pero dejo su herencia a favor de servir y proteger los 7 Reinos como hermano de la Guardia de la Noche.

Aemon poseía el típico color de cabello de la familia Targaryen, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, Daenerys estaba preocupada ya que cuando nació se dio cuenta que un ojo era gris y el otro era violeta, más que preocupada estaba aterrada pensando que su bebe nació enfermo, pero un maester le explico que esa coloración no era ninguna enfermedad sino una característica poco usual llamada heterocromia, no afectaba en nada al bebe, y fue cierto, Aemon creció de forma sana y era un niños completamente vivas.

Verlo blandir su pequeña espada de madera mientras practicaba junto a su padre era la imagen más tierna del mundo, Lyanna y Rhaella vivían peleando por jugar con él, a pesar de tener 3 años sus hermanas mayores aun lo consideraban su pequeño peluche.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Jon**_

Jon se encontraba junto a los Inmaculados, dicho grupo era liderado por Grey Worm, el fiel Líder del Ejercito Targaryen.

Daenerys hizo nacer a Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion hace casi una década, los huevos que antes eran piedra se mantuvieron en fuego durante meses hasta que su madre los hizo renacer en este mundo, luego de eso Dany espero medio año y cuando los tres Dragones poseían el tamaño de un perro adulto fue al lugar donde libero por primera vez a los Inmaculados y a su preciada mejor amiga, Missandei.

Missandei y Grey Worm no recordaban nada de su antigua vida, pero el vínculo que Missandei poseía con Daenerys fue tan espontaneo que a pesar de no tener memoria de su vida pasada, la antigua esclava forjo un vínculo de hermandad con Dany prácticamente inquebrantable, Grey Worm idolatraba a Daenerys, su fuerza y magia, pero sobretodo admiraba el hecho que su meta era eliminar la esclavitud no solo de Essos, sino de todo el mundo, como Inmaculado que fue forzado a vivir en ese yugo, Grey Worm juró proteger a la Reina Dragón durante toda su vida.

En cambio la relación de Jon y Grey Worm era diferente, Grey Worm respeto a Jon tiempo después, el mismo Jon dejo en claro que los Dragones eran de Daenerys y no tomaría logros ajenos para aumentar su prestigio, al final no hizo falta ya que de ahí nació una buena amistad y respeto mutuo, un respeto que se forjo de las muchas practicas con espadas y lanzas que ambos hombres realizaban casi a diario.

Los Inmaculados no eran los únicos que estaban de su lado, Jon le prometió a Daenerys que esta vez la ayudaría y fue cierto, quizás Daenerys trajo a los Inmaculados gracias a sus Dragones, pero Jon trajo al Kalasar debido a su fuerza, irónicamente Jon no conocía a Khal Drogo, pero fue el primer Khal que desafío y gano su Kalasar limpiamente, aunque Khal Drogo le dejo una cicatriz en el pecho de forma diagonal, el hombre era fuerte… de eso no hubo duda alguna.

— Papá — El pequeño Aemon llamo a su padre — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto — Siendo sincero, Jon aún se sorprendía de que con 3 años el pequeño Aemon hablara de forma tan fluida, había leído que algunos Targaryen aprendían el dialecto en tiempo record, pero esto era increíble — ¿Te preocupa algo, hijo?

— No… — Aemon negó, moviendo su cabecita hacia ambos lados — ¿Cuándo iremos a tu casa, papá?

Casa, mentiría si dijera que no pensaba de vez en cuanto en Winterfell.

— ¿No te gusta vivir en Essos, Aemon? — Pregunto Jon.

— Me gusta, aquí es calientico — Respondió el pequeño príncipe Targaryen — Pero el tío Benjin dice que soy mitad lobo, y los lobos son de Binterfell.

— Es Winterfell, campeón — Jon corrigió el pequeño error de su hijo — Pero es verdad, somos mitad lobo, te prometo hijo mío que muy pronto iremos a Winterfell, recuerda que tienes que conocer a tu tío, comparten nombre después de todo.

— ¡Sí! — Aemon dio pequeños saltos de alegría — ¡Estudiare mucho para ser tan listo como el tío Aemon!

El pequeño Aemon no conocía a su tío, pero Jon le hablaba tanto del Maester Aemon a la familia que Lyanna, Rhaella y Aemon desarrollaron una fuerte admiración por su tío que vivía en el norte.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo el tío Benjin lo de ser un lobo? — Pregunto Jon — Su última carta fue hace más de 2 meses.

Benjin Stark. ¿Cómo sabia Benjin Stark de ellos? Llámenlo coincidencia, pero la noche que Jon hablo con la cripta de Lyanna Stark había una sombra que lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta, dicha sombra resulto ser su tío Benjin Stark, 5 años después llego un hombre, cuyo hombre resultó ser el mismísimo Lord Reed, el apareció con una carta con el sello Stark, al principio Jon pensó que era una trampa, pero sus dudas fueron disueltas cuando Lord Reed saco un pequeño cachorro de lobo, el vínculo fue instantáneo ya que dicho lobo resulto ser Ghost, su primer compañero.

Lord Reed le explico que él siempre supo la verdad, que Lord Stark y él lo trajeron juntos de la Torre hace 18 años, Jon le hizo jurar que no comentaría nada y que esperara con paciencia su llegada, Lord Reed le seguía siendo fiel a su madre, le hizo un juramento a Jon antes de regresar al Norte.

El vínculo con Ghost fue milagroso, el pequeño cachorro de lobo pareció leer su mente y sus recuerdos, en ese momento Jon lo supo, Ghost parecía pequeño, pero de alguna forma mágica había visto los recuerdos de su vida anterior, Daenerys le platico sobre eso, tal parece que Drogon pudo recordar todo con solo formar un vínculo.

Desde ese entonces el tío Benjin había sido como un espía de lo que pasaba en Winterfell. Pocas veces Jon ha llorado de corazón, la que más recuerda fue luego de la muerte de Daenerys, pero hubo otra, hace 4 años llego una carta del tío Benjin que le decía que Arya Stark había desaparecido, nadie sabía dónde estaba e incluso casi inicia una guerra civil con los Bolton ya que eran los primeros sospechosos.

Los acontecimientos estaban transcurriendo, con diferencias de tiempo pero transcurrían.

Cuando Arya desapareció hace 4 años coincidió luego con la visita del Rey Robert, el Rey Usurpador llego a Winterfell 2 meses después de la desaparición de Arya, su padre rechazo amablemente la posición como mano del Rey en esa ocasión debido a los problemas que había en el Norte entre los Stark y los Bolton.

Jon y Daenerys habían escuchado cosas interesantes de Westeros.

Aparentemente la Casa Tyrell había realizado un compromiso matrimonial entre el príncipe Jofrey y Lady Margaery, pero misteriosamente dicho compromiso fue disuelto casi un año después, nunca se supo la razón real de lo sucedido, pero los susurros afirmaban que el príncipe Jofrey intento violar a Lady Margaery luego de una celebración que se llevó a cabo para celebran la mayoría de edad del príncipe, tal parece abuso de copas e incluso llego a golpear y maltratar físicamente a la Rosa dorada de la familia Tyrell.

Los susurros eran fuertes, incluso se habló de una posible rebelión, pero al final las cosas parecieron calmarse, aunque es bien sabido que los Tyrell no han pagado ningún impuesto desde hace varios años como consecuencia de ese infortunio.

Además, la reputación de la casa Baratheon ha decaído mucho desde entonces, muchos llaman hipócrita al Rey Robert debido a que gano su corona en la rebelión que inicio por el supuesto secuestro de Lady Lyanna Stark, pero su hijo intento violar a una joven Lady y no hizo nada, hipócrita es el insulto más amable que recibía el viejo ciervo, Jon pensó que la vida misma le estaba devolviendo todo el daño que hizo.

— Papá — Aemon lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos — Te veías ido, ¿Pasa algo?

Su hijo parecía preocupado debido a su reciente semblante pensativo. Viendo eso, Jon sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Aemon, despeinando de forma juguetona el cabello plateado del pequeño príncipe.

— No pasa nada, campeón — Aseguro Jon a su hijo menor — Pero es verdad, es hora de ir a casa, es hora… — Jon miro el cielo donde los tres Dragones volaban libremente — De recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**¿Por dónde empiezo? No sé cuántos de aquí son fanáticos de Game Of Thrones, yo personalmente he creado más que todo historias de Manga/Anime Japonés, unas cuantas de Spider-Man que es de origen Americano, pero jamás una basada en un Libro, y mucho menos una obra de arte como lo es "Canción de Hielo y Fuego".**_

_**La Temporada 8 fue, ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofender a los Directores? Ah, ya recordé… ¡UNA MIERDA! Perdón si ofendo a alguien, ¿Pero quién fue el genio que tuvo la idea de darle a Dany la locura Targaryen en solo 2 capítulos?**_

_**La idea no es mala, pero para que nos creamos que Daenerys cayó presa de la locura tendríamos que al menos ver los síntomas en una Temporada completa, porque lo que yo entendí por locura en esos 2 capítulos fue más bien que Daenerys estaba confundida y tenía miedo de perder a sus seguidores, pero no locura.**_

_**El único capitulo que de verdad me gusto de la Temporada 8 fue el 2 capitulo, "El Caballero de los 7 Reinos", solo hay sentí que estaba viendo Game Of Thrones.**_

_**El capítulo 3 ni siquiera se vio y eso que mi Tv es 1080p, imagínense que no lo hubiera sido, era la Batalla por el Amanecer, pero no la batalla que no pudiera verse por lo oscuro que estaba.**_

_**El capítulo 4 fue donde empezó lo que quisieron vendernos como la locura Targaryen, pero de locura eso no tiene nada, ¿Cómo carajos Dany no vio desde el cielo la flota de Euron Greyjoy?**_

_**El capítulo 5 fue un asco total, de batalla no tuvo nada, eso fue una masacre que me dejo confundido, ¿Un escorpión mato a Rhaegal? Pero no tiene sentido porque cientos de escorpiones le fueron lanzados a Daenerys y ninguno golpeo a Drogo.**_

_**El capítulo 6, ¿Por dónde inicio? Jon mato a Daenerys, ¿Por qué? Solo porque Tyrion dijo que era lo correcto, el Jon Snow de los libros inicio siendo un tonto honorable, pero su desarrollo como personaje llego al punto que sus lealtades cambiaron y se dio cuenta que durante cientos de años las verdaderas víctimas fueron el pueblo libre, ósea los salvajes.**_

_**Jon Snow es un personaje completo, tiene todo para ser un buen Rey pero fue arruinado desde que tuvo la brillante idea de ir al Norte para capturar y mostrárselo a Cersei. **_

_**¿Por qué Tyrion pensó que su hermana haría caso? Cersei nunca hace caso, Tyrion se pasó de imbécil y estúpido. **_

_**Al final solo una familia gano, los Stark fueron los verdaderos protagonistas, Sansa logro su sueño de ser Reina, y su hermano que en realidad es el Cuervo de Tres Ojos es Rey de los 6 Reinos, que el Norte sea independiente es favoritismo de Bran, ¿Por qué las Islas de Hierro y Dorne no se revelaron? Ellos le eran fieles a Daenerys, no a los Stark.**_

_**En fin, Game Of Thrones es una Serie que quedara en la historia como la mejor, la que más premios ha ganado y mejor Fandom posee, su final fue terrible pero siempre recordare el perfecto recorrido de las primeras 7 Temporadas.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Hice este Fanfic para despejar mi mente como fanático que soy, no sé si será bien recibido, pero igual lo hare para intentar mostrar lo que pudo haber pasado, lo que yo quería ver con esos personajes a los cuales tanto cariño les tome.**_

_**Si les gusta díganme en los Reviews, si veo que es bien recibido lo continuare, mi idea es crear Temporadas de este Fanfic, la 1 Temporada poseer capitulo, claro, si el Fanfic es bien recibido por ustedes.**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Daenerys**_

Desde hace casi una década ellos se habían establecido en Essos, Jon y ella habían llegado a la decisión que mientras reunían su ejército y tropas lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos, Viserys les hizo el trabajo muy fácil con su carácter temperamental, los ojos de Westeros estaban sobre el supuesto único varón Targaryen, mientras ella y Jon se mantenían ocultos, para variar su estúpido hermano mayor hacia algo bien, aunque lo hacía de forma involuntaria.

No solo se ubicaron en Essos, Jon logro ganar suficiente dinero en su único año como Sable en venta y con el oro que Daenerys robo de la mansión de Illyrio Mopalis lograron comprar un pequeño barco y ubicarse en una isla desierta que estaba completamente deshabitada.

Ambos estaban conscientes del riesgo, las islas de Essos poseían monstruos con escalas grises, pero fue un riesgo que tuvieron que tomar, vivían dentro del barco que anclaron en la orilla de la isla y así evitaban el peligro, cuando los Dragones nacieron y obtuvieron el tamaño suficiente para crecer ellos se encargaron de eliminar a los monstruos con escalas grises y hacer la isla un lugar seguro.

Era su fortaleza… su pequeño hogar.

La ventaja de vivir en dicho lugar era que Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion pudieron crecer libremente sin el temor de ser vistos.

La Reina Daenerys Targaryen se encontraba sentada en un cómodo mueble veraniego, con una copa de vino rojo en su mano derecha, Dany veía a través de la ventana una graciosa escena protagonizada por sus dos hijas gemela y su amado Dragón Drogo.

— ¡Dracarys! — Exclama Lyanna con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Dracarys! — Rhaella no se quedaba atrás, pronunciaba la misma palabra con el mismo entusiasmo de su hermana gemela.

Drogo estaba echado en medio de la isla, recostado con mucha pereza e intentaba ignorar los comandos que las gemelas exclamaban.

— ¡Drogo, Dracarys! — Exclamaron las gemelas al unísono.

Drogon las miro con sumo desdén y les lanzó un fuerte resoplido de aire que las hizo caer a ambas sentadas, no era claro si los Dragones poseían sentido del humor, pero Dany pudo jurar que su hijo realizo un sonido que podía hacerse pasar como una risa.

— ¡Malo! — Recrimino Rhaella.

— ¡Tonto! — Apoyo Lyanna.

El solo las ignoro y prosiguió a cerrar los ojos.

Al pasar de los años Daenerys pensó muchas veces en dejar todo atrás, el maldito trono de hierro y los 7 Reinos, después de todo no le habían traído nada bueno en su última vida, ¿Valía la pena luchar tanto por ellos? La última vez el impulso de su cruzada fue haber enviudado, perder a su hijo y quedar estéril, solo los 7 Reinos podrían intentar llenar ese vacío, eso fue lo que pensó en un principio, pero al final nada le regreso lo que había perdido.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, tenía un esposo que amaba, hijos por los cuales daría su vida, incluso recupero a sus tres Dragones, los que siempre serían sus primeros hijos en nacer.

Era feliz, su vida por primera vez era perfecta, ¿Valía la pena poner eso en juego para salvar a personas que ni siquiera sabían que existía? Ella no mentiría, seria hipócrita si dijera que sí de forma inmediata.

Pero debía hacerlo, la última vez asesino cruelmente a personas inocentes, quemo humanos que no habían alzado armas en su contra, solo eran personas pobres que vivían bajo el yugo de Cersei Lannister. Así que si, lo haría por ellos, les debía a los Dioses esta segunda oportunidad y lo correcto era defender a esas personas inocentes.

Además, en el Norte seguía viva la amenaza que casi destruye el mundo la última vez, el ejército de los muertos liderado por el Rey Nocturno, si todos los Reinos se unían la amenaza seria más fácil de derrotar y ella sabía que Robert Baratheon o Cersei Lannister no harían nada para defender al mundo de dicha amenaza.

— Niñas, dejen a su hermano tranquilo — Daenerys llego al lugar donde sus hijas se encontraban — Busquemos a su papá mientras el flojo de Drogon duerme un rato.

El Dragón abrió su ojo derecho y miro de forma acusadora a su madre.

— No me mires así, Rhaegal y Viserion están volando en el cielo mientras tu duermes, debes hacer más ejercicio, Drogon — Para algunos ver una mujer regañar a un Dragón era la escena más irreal del mundo, pero para Lyanna y Rhaella era una imagen más que recurrente en sus vidas.

— La Reina Dragón regañando a su hijo mayor, nadie me creería si les contara esto — La voz de Jon llego a los oídos de Dany — Me levante temprano, hoy entrenaría con Grey Worm y los demás Inmaculados — El Rey Targaryen traía al pequeño príncipe Aemon en su cuello, lo tomo por sus brazos y lo bajo con cuidado hacia el suelo — Me lleve a este pequeño porque quería entrenar con nosotros.

— No hay problema — Daenerys camino hacia su hijo menor, beso con amor su mejilla izquierda y luego miro a su marido — Es el hijo de su padre después de todo — Dany beso brevemente los labios de Jon durante unos segundos — Buenos días, Jon.

— Buenas días, Dany — Respondió Jon abrazando a su esposa — Lyanna, Rhaella, espero no le estén causando problemas a su madre.

— Por supuesto que no, jamás causamos alboroto — Argumento Lyanna mientras miraba directamente los ojos de su padre con mucha seguridad.

— Me sorprende que puedas decirme eso mirándome a los ojos, jovencita — Jon se agacho para estar a la misma altura de Lyanna — Recuerdas la vez que Missandei y Grey Worm te llevaron junto a Rhaella a el puerto de Essos y amenazaste a un comerciante en medio de la calle.

— E-Ese hombre quería estafarme — Rebatió la princesa Targaryen — Quería venderme una manzana por una moneda de bronce, ¡Era una estafa! Además querido padre, en ese tiempo era una niña pequeña que no sabía comportarse correctamente, he cambiado desde ese día.

— Lya… — La voz de su hermana la hizo voltear a verla — Eso sucedió hacer 3 meses.

— ¡Cállate tonta! — Le recrimino la hija mayor — ¡No me ayudes tanto!

— ¡Cállate tú! — Contraataco Rhaella a su gemela — ¡A mí también me castigaron esa vez por tu culpa, idiota!

— Ya basta niñas — Jon finalizo la conversación al instante — Discúlpense la una con la otra.

Las dos se miraron y tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse por su comportamiento, luego ambas al unísono pronunciaron en voz baja.

— Lo siento...

Jon asintió y las gemelas se fueron en compañía de Aemon en busca de Missandei.

— Jon, ¿Pasa algo? — Daenerys noto el cambio en la mirada de su esposo — No te guardes todo el peso tu solo.

— No es nada de eso, Dany — Jon desestimo las preocupaciones que iniciaban a florecer en la mente de Daenerys — Aemon me pregunto hace rato sobre nuestra casa.

— Oh… — Fue lo primero que logro pronunciar Daenerys — ¿Qué le respondiste?

— Que pronto iríamos — Respondió Jon — Creo que es hora, Dany. Tenemos los ejércitos para ir a Westeros, conocemos las cosas que sucederán y esa será nuestra principal ventaja.

— Pensé que habíamos dicho que iríamos cuando Robert Baratheon fallecerá, él fue el detonante de la guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

— Lo sé, sé que esa era la idea, pero lo he pensado y no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan — Jon hablo con suma sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? El plan es perfecto, llegar cuando nuestros enemigos estén debilitados y entonces contraatacar, nadie esperaría que los Targaryen regresaran a Westeros, mucho menos en ese momento.

— Es verdad, y quizás solo hablo como un tonto orgulloso, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— No quiero que Robert Baratheon muera de forma tan fácil — Confeso Jon — Mato a mi padre, recompenso a los asesinos de a mis hermanos y rio sobre ellos, por su culpa mi madre no tuvo un Maester cerca y murió dándome a luz, por su maldita culpa la abuela murió sola en Dragonstone, yo… ¡Yo quiero que pague por todo el daño que ha hecho!

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Pregunto Daenerys seriamente — Dime Jon, ¿Hablas completamente en serio?

— Lo hago, jure siempre hablar con la verdad contigo — Afirmo Jon — Esos son mis deseos egoístas, pero sé que la decisión debe ser de ambos, ¿Tu qué piensas, Dany?

— Mentiría si dijera que no lo he pensado. Luego de la muerte del Usurpador viene la decapitación de Lord Eddard Stark y Robb Stark es proclamado Rey en el Norte, si las coronas comienzan a regalarse en cada Reino, unificar los Siete Reinos será un trabajo más complicado, los Reinos no querrán perder su independencia — Daenerys comenzó a explicar su análisis — Una parte de mi teme que al final los escojas a ellos… a los Stark.

Lo último fue pronunciado en un débil susurro.

— Lord Stark fue mi padre, la única figura paterna que he tenido. Pero lo juro Dany, por los nuevos y los viejos Dioses que mi lealtad está contigo, eres mi esposa, mi Reina y la madre de mis hijos… no volveré a traicionarte nunca más.

— Y si yo te traiciono… — Jon alzo una ceja antes las palabras que salieron de los labios de Daenerys — Y si caigo otra vez en la locura Targaryen, si la moneda se invierte y causo más daño que la última vez, no quiero volverme un monstruo, no quiero asesinar a inocentes… ¡No quiero ser la Reina de las Cenizas!

El pánico y temor estaban ahí, aun el día de hoy Daenerys no era capaz de olvidar todo el daño que había hecho, Jon hizo lo que debió haber hecho la última vez, la vez que la encontró sola en Dragonstone, rodeo a Daenerys con sus brazos y beso cálidamente su frente.

— No lo harás, nos tenemos el uno al otro esta vez, nuestros hijos cuentan con nosotros y ellos son nuestra ancla, Dany.

— Es verdad, es por ellos que hacemos esto… les debemos un mejor futuro.

— Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?

Daenerys miro los ojos grises de su esposo, tomo brevemente un soplo de aire y luego de exhalarlo monstro una mirada que transmitía un semblante decidido.

— Hagamos pagar al Usurpador… con fuego y sangre.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Varys**_

Vivir en Desembarco del Rey nunca había sido fácil, más aun si eras parte de la Corte Real, ser parte de la corte real significaba que poseías poder y el poder atraía a la misma muerte a tu puerta.

Varys es el maestro de los susurros, el hombre que lo sabe todo, no hay nada que pase en los Siete Reinos que Lord Varys desconozca.

Sus servicios han pasado por dos dinastías, sirvió al Rey Aerys Targaryen, mejor conocido como el Rey loco, y hoy en día sirve al Rey Robert Baratheon, también conocido como el Usurpador.

Sacar a los Targaryen del poder fue una decisión difícil, su Reinado había perdurado durante casi 3 siglos, pero el daño causado por la locura Targaryen fue algo que tarde o temprano tendría consecuencias, cuando el Rey Aerys tomo el poder Varys supo que los días de los Targaryen estaban contados. Pero luego nació el príncipe Rhaegar, Varys puso todas sus esperanzas en el príncipe heredero, un hombre justo y correcto que no poseía signo alguno de la locura que corrompió la mente de su señor padre, Rhaegar era la esperanza de la dinastía Targaryen, pero hace más de dos décadas el príncipe Rhaegar cayo aparentemente en la locura que trajo tanta desgracia a su familia y secuestro a la flor de invierno, la hija de Winterfell, a Lady Lyanna Stark y eso desencadeno una rebelión protagonizada por Robert Baratheon, un hombre cuyo odio a los Targaryen era completamente visible.

Robert Baratheon gano la rebelión estampando su martillo en el pecho del príncipe Rhaegar, martillo que luego fue llamado Dragón Slayer por el mismo Rey Baratheon, Varys sabía que Robert Baratheon era un mejora significativa al Rey Aries Targaryen, los primeros 5 años le resulto fácil manejar al principiante nuevo Rey, pero luego Robert se envicio terriblemente con la bebida y dejo los Siete Reinos en manos de Jon Arryn, un idiota honorable que no veía las lanzas y espadas que poseía casi tatuadas en su delgado y viejo cuello.

El trono pertenecía a los Lannister, cada persona de los Siete Reinos sabía eso. Además, tal parece el destino le gustaba hacer bromas ya que el príncipe Jofrey Baratheon, o más bien el príncipe bastardo Jofrey Hill era la copia idónea del Rey Aerys, Varys juraría que si Jofrey hubiera nacido 9 meses después del derrocamiento de Aerys el mundo afirmaría que Jofrey es un bastardo Targaryen.

Pero no, Jofrey no era ni Targaryen ni Baratheon, Jofrey era un bastardo Lannister fruto del incesto de la Reina Cersei y su hermano Ser Jaime Lannister. Varys sabía que cuando Robert muriera y Jofrey ascendiera al poder los Siete Reinos caerían nuevamente en una rebelión, después de todo ninguna persona querría someterse otra vez al yugo de un nuevo Rey loco.

Por eso Varys tomo cartas en el asunto, se aseguró que el príncipe Viserys y su hermana menor, la princesa Daenerys Targaryen sobrevivieran durante años al otro lado del mar rojo, el Rey Robert contrato cientos de asesinos para que mataran a los príncipes Targaryen y Varys se encargó de darles pistas falsas a esos asesinos para que jamás lograran su cometido.

Pero entonces sucedió, hace 10 años la princesa Daenerys Targaryen de forma inexplicable desapareció, ¿Habría huido de su loco hermano mayor? Esa sería la respuesta más obvia ya que Viserys resulto ser digno hijo de su padre, un loco en crecimiento, pero lo que Varys no entendía es que según lo que sabía Daenerys era una niña tímida y recatada, nunca tendría la fuerza suficiente para huir de Viserys.

Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí, tal parece que en el lejano Norte un hijo de Lord Eddard Stark desapareció, al principio todos pensaron que se trataba de su hijo heredero Robb Stark, pero resulto ser su hijo bastardo Jon Snow, cuando se supo esa noticia a nadie le importo ya que el paradero de un bastardo no le importaba a nadie, pero a Varys si le importaba ya que dicha desaparición transcurrió al mismo tiempo que la desaparición de la princesa Daenerys, hace exactamente 10 años.

Algo andaba mal, ¿Por qué esos dos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo? Una cosa era raptar a la princesa Daenerys, casarse con ella fácilmente le daría el trono a cualquier pretendiente, pero Jon Snow no daría nada, Lord Eddard Stark obviamente daría dinero para recuperar a su hijo extraviado, pero las tropas del Norte no sacrificarían a sus hombres por un hijo bastardo, definitivamente las cosas no tenían sentido alguno.

Pero eso no acabo hay, hace 4 años otro hijo de Lord Eddard Stark desapareció, Lady Arya Stark de paradero desconocido fue un nuevo misterio para Varys, al ella si ser hija legitima el Norte casi se alza en una guerra civil contra los Bolton, ya que ellos eran los principales sospechosos, incluso hoy en día las riñas seguían vivas y era sabido que los Lord Rose Bolton y Lord Eddard Stark no se habían visto la cara ni estado en la misma sala desde hace 4 años.

Alguien estaba tramando algo, ¿Acaso un nuevo jugador había llegado? Varys no podía afirmarlo, pero este nuevo jugador parecía saber cosas que el no, ¿Cómo lo hacía? En un principio pensó que el responsable era Petyr Baelist, esa fea rata asquerosa haría todo lo posible para ser Rey, pero ni siquiera el jugaría de forma tan arriesgada, Baelist jugaba seguro, usaba planes que le daban resultados años después, esa era su forma de jugar el Juego de Tronos.

¿Quién era el responsable de alterar sus planes? Se supone que Viserys se casaría con Arianne Matell y cuando le diera un heredero el príncipe Viserys moriría, él bebe seria criado correctamente y la locura Targaryen llegaría a su fin, al menos por esa generación.

¿Acaso Lord Eddard Stark se estaba revelando en silencio? No, era ridículo, el siempre correcto Lord Stark no traicionaría a su mejor amigo, después de todo Eddard Stark no se ganó el título del hombre más honorable de Westeros traicionando a sus aliados.

Pero dejando eso de lado, había algo que de verdad preocupada a tal magnitud la mente de Varys que incluso el sueño había sido difícil de conciliar, recientemente descubrió que el ejército más grande de Inmaculados había sido comprado hace varias años por una misteriosa persona, pero eso no era todo, algunas personas en Essos afirmaban ver de forma esporádica tres sombras negras en el cielo cada cierto tiempo, sombras con alas y colas de Dragón.

Pero era imposible, ¿Cierto? Los Dragones murieron, nadie los había podido traer de regreso desde su extinción hace más de 100 años. Sin embargo el paradero desconocido de la princesa Daenerys lo hacía dudar, si alguien podía traer de vuelta a los Dragones eran los Targaryen, era obvio que el loco Viserys no era el responsable o el fuego ya habría quemado Westeros, ósea que la única persona en la lista resultaba ser la desaparecida Daenerys Targaryen.

— Pensando en abejas y abejorros — Una voz sínica lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos — Ah, es verdad, alguien de tu condición no perdería el tiempo en tales pensamientos obscenos, después de todo… no eres capaz de disfrutarlos.

— Pero si es nuestro maestro de moneda Petyr Baelist — Varys uso la sonrisa más falsa que poseía en su repertorio — ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche? Pregunto porque esa broma de eunucos es tan sencilla, alguien con tus dotes podría pensar en una mejor… o quizás ya estás perdiendo tu toque, mi amigo.

— Siempre a la defensiva, muchos pensarían que después de varios años compartiendo juntos una especie de amistad emergería, parece que es un error — Dijo Petyr con claro cinismo en su voz — ¿Qué haces en la sala Real tu solo? Si buscas al Rey Robert te informo que se encuentra en sus aposentos con media zona roja en gimiendo en su cama.

— Los placeres del Rey siempre son… algo repetitivos, alguien que posiblemente se follo a todas las putas del Desembarco del Rey no parece complacerlo por completo.

— Nuestro Rey libro una rebelión por el honor de su prometida, Lady Lyanna Stark, pero con ella muerta el Rey Robert aun después de 23 años no parece poder conciliar alguna clase de felicidad.

— Que irónico, conozco a una persona que mataría por usar la corona que nuestro amado Rey gano ferozmente.

— ¿Conozco a esa persona, mi amigo?

— Si mis cálculos no fallan, tu cada día en la mañana vez a esa persona en el espejo.

— Que directo, tus indirectas eran más creativas… ¿Acaso también estarás perdiendo tu toque?

Petyr Baelist se dirigió a la salida de la sala Real, mientras lo hacia la mirada de Varys nunca se despegó de su espalda y cuando Baelist finalmente salió, Varys dijo al aire.

— Quien dijo que fue una indirecta, imbécil…

Susurrando esas últimas palabras, Lord Varys también se retiró de la sala Real del castillo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Eddard**_

El hombre más honorable de los Siete Reinos, sí, de esa forma se referían unánimemente todas las personas hacia Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark.

Un hombre que se alzó en la rebelión con el único propósito de recuperar a su amada hermana quien supuestamente había sido secuestrada por el príncipe de Dragonstone.

Todo fue una mentira, el secuestro de Lyanna, incluso la maldita rebelión que causo tantas muertes se basó en una mentira. Su hermana, Lyanna jamás fue secuestra por Rhaegar Targaryen, ambos se amaban e incluso llegaron a casarse, quizás no hicieron las cosas tal y como eran, pero sus decisiones no eran pretextos para una rebelión.

El Rey Aerys era un loco, eso no lo discutía nadie, pero la Reina Rhaella era descritica por todo Desembarco del Rey como un alma noble que ayudaba a ricos y pobres por igual, la princesa Elia a pesar de jamás haberla conocido era descrita como alguien tranquila y una madre amorosa, la princesa Rhaenys y el príncipe Aegon eran solo niños, incluso uno de ellos era solo un bebe de pecho que murieron a manos de asesinos, asesinos Lannister.

Eddard pensó que Robert lo entendería, que los niños Targaryen serían perdonados, Rhaenys podría casarse con el hijo primogénito de Robert y asegurar la sangre real al trono y Aegon podría incluso haberse enviado a Winterfell, nadie apoyaría un reclamo del niño Targaryen si se criaba en el Norte.

Pero no, ambos fueron asesinados de la forma más cruel, Aegon con el cráneo impactado en la pared y Rhaenys con más de cien cuchillas en su vientre. Muchos dirían que eso fue lo peor, pero la verdad es que lo peor fue ver como su mejor amigo, como el hombre que llamaba orgullosamente su hermano… rio y se deleitó frente a los cadáveres de ambos infantes recién fallecidos.

¿Por qué? Ese no era el Robert Baratheon con el que creció, ¿Acaso estuvo ciego todo el tiempo y ese era el verdadero Robert Baratheon? Si eso resultaba ser cierto, su estupidez de prometer la mano de Lyanna a Robert fue el principal detonante de dicha tragedia que aun hoy en día, 23 años después seguía atormentando a su familia, a su manada.

Pero, ¿Cuál manada? Su hijo, o más bien su sobrino había desaparecido de las fas de la tierra hace 10 años, Ned desconocía el paradero de Jon y cada noche se maldecía así mismo por eso, Jon solo tenía un deseo, siempre le pedía lo mismo… saber quién era su madre.

Pero Ned jamás pudo responder a eso, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de inventar algún nombre para apaciguar las ansias del chico.

"_Prométemelo Ned… prométemelo…"_

— Te falle Lyanna, te falle completamente — Una sincera lagrima bajo por su mejilla — La manada ya ha sido rota, perdí a Jon e incluso a Arya, soy el peor padre que existe…

Arya, su pequeño lobo llevaba 4 años extraviada, el principal sospechoso fueron los Bolton, incluso hoy en día Ned sabía que la guerra con Rose era inevitable, sucedería tarde o temprano.

— Aquí estas — La voz de Catelyn lo trajo de vuelta en si — Robb te estaba buscando, eres su padre Ned, ayúdalo a dirigir lo que algún día será suyo.

— Ya han pasado 4 años desde que Arya se fue — Dijo Ned Stark — 4 largos años y tú no eres capaz de pedir ni siquiera una disculpa.

Catelyn aparto la mirada de su esposo y miro la pared más cercana.

— Lo que diga no cambiara las cosas, ambos fallamos…

— ¡Fallaste! — La interrumpió Ned — ¡Tu maldita obsesión de convertirla en una dama fue lo que la ahuyento!

— Ella estaba mal, Ned. Arya se comportaba como un niño, ni siquiera sabía hacer una simple costura — Rebatió Catelyn — Pensé que amenazarla con ir al Valle la haría cambiar, que casarla con Robín Arryn era lo correcto, es un niño honorable, el hijo de mi hermana.

— Un mocoso que con 12 años aun amamantaba pecho, ¡Te parece eso honorable! Ese niño era un malcriado, dejo el pecho de su madre pero no sabía lo que era ser un hombre, ni siquiera sé cómo alguien así puede ser hijo de Jon.

— Jon Arryn pasa más tiempo en Desembarco del Rey que en Valle, Lisa tubo que criarlo sola, malcriarlo fue un error, pero será Lord de Valle al crecer, Arya seria Lady Arryn, la felicidad vendría después.

— No lo entiendes verdad, Arya no quería esa vida, ella era feliz aquí, usando el arco y la espada, cabalgando en su caballo, jugando con Nymeria — Ned explico cada punto — Ella es una hija del Norte, no una mocosa del Sur.

— Es mi hija y la amo, pero era una salvaje. Esa clase de conducta no te lleva a ningún lado, ¡Mira como acabo Lyanna!

Al momento de pronunciar ese nombre, Catelyn supo que había cometido un gran error.

— Lyanna, ¿Cómo acabo Lyanna, Catelyn? — Pregunto seriamente Lord Stark.

— N-Ned, e-ella era tu hermana, pero ella… ella estaba mal — Respondió Catelyn tartamudeando levemente.

— Lyanna fue llamada una Rosa de Invierno, la primera hija de la Familia Stark en generaciones, era amada y quería por todo Winterfell, no por ser la hija de mi padre, sino por ser ella misma — Todo lo que decía Lord Stark era cierto, en Winterfell no había quien no amara a Lyanna Stark — Le doy gracias a los Dioses por eso, Lyanna fue ella misma hasta el día que murió, jamás tuvo que cambiar lo que era, su muerte es un pecado que siempre llevare en mis hombros.

— Ned, han pasado 4 años, tu y yo… — Catelyn apretó el agarre sobre su vestido — Alguna vez podremos ser otra vez marido y mujer.

Ned Stark guardo silencio brevemente antes de responder.

— No… — El pesar era claro en su voz — Pensé que te amaba, me obligue a creer que llegue a amarte, pero fue un error.

— Fuimos felices, Ned. Pero el bastardo arruino todo.

— Eres tan orgullosa que no eres capaz de admitirlo. Nunca me perdonaste el hecho de traer a Jon conmigo, todo el odio y rencor que tenías por mi error fue dirigido a Jon, cada reclamo y humillación que Jon recibió en realidad iban dirigidas hacia mí, pero cuando Jon se fue no tuviste en quien depositar ese odio, al menos hasta que hiciste de tu mira a la pobre Arya — Comento Ned — Y mira como acabo, nuestra pequeña loba desapareció, ni siquiera ella aguanto tu veneno.

— Tus palabras duelen, Ned. Cada palabra es como un puñal en mi corazón.

— Fui tonto y ciego durante años, Catelyn. Me di cuenta tarde y pague ese error con dos hijos que jamás volveré a ver, resale a tus Dioses si así lo deseas, maldíceme con ellos si eso quieres, ningún castigo que ellos me manden pesara más que el que ya llevo por dentro.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Lyanna y Rhaella**_

Las gemelas Targaryen estaban compitiendo entre ellas en tiro al arco, era un juego que jugaban diariamente, ver quien era capaz de tocar el centro rojo. Casi siempre era un empate, y cuando una perdía casi siempre ganaba al día siguiente, está más que decir que el marcador era el mismo para las gemelas.

— Aja, yo gane — Comento Lyanna mirando la flecha que lanzo su hermana menor — La mía llego más cerca.

— No olvides la de hace rato, la mía se aproximó más, siempre haces trampa olvidando las cuentas — Rebatió Rhaella a su hermana gemela — El marcador es el mismo, vamos 5 a 5.

— Bien, y para que sepas no he olvidado nada — Contraataco la princesa de cabello plateado — Solo quería ver si estabas prestando atención.

— Mentirosa… — Murmuro Rhaella.

Un leve aullido llego a los odios de ambas.

— Ser Ghost — Lyanna fue hacia el lobo huargo de pelaje blanco — ¿Cómo estas precioso?

El término "Ser" era usado solo para los caballeros, pero las gemelas se lo dieron a Ghost desde que ambas fueron capaces de hablar, sus padres les explicaron que los caballeros reales protegen a la familia Real, y como Ghost siempre las cuido desde niñas de solo 3 años el termino "Ser" le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Ser Ghost? — Le pregunto la pequeña Rhaella, acariciando el pelaje blanco del lobo — De seguro estabas cazando.

— No creo, mira el pelo de su cara, esta limpio — Lyanna noto ese detalle.

Ghost aulló otra vez y con su asicó señalo hacia atrás, las gemelas Targaryen quedaron impactadas al ver como un segundo lobo huargo emergía de forma inexplicable.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Rhaella lanzo esa pregunta al aire.

— No tengo la menor idea — Respondió Lyanna.

Era la primera vez que veían un lobo igual que Ghost, su padre les explico que los lobos huargos eran el emblema de la casa Stark, la familia de su abuela Lyanna y la casa Stark residía en Winterfell, era imposible que un lobo de la casa Stark llegara a Essos el solo.

— Cuando usen el arco no duden mucho al lanzar, sus ojos ya vieron el blanco al que apuntan, mirar sus brazos antes de lanzar desequilibra el tiro — Una voz les hablo a sus espaldas — Pero bueno, apenas son niñas, yo tuve ese error y era mucho mayor que ustedes dos.

Al instante las gemelas voltearon y vieron a una mujer joven, pero no cualquier mujer joven, una mujer que era la copia idéntica de su padre versión femenina, mismo cabello negro y ojos grises.

— ¿Tú…? — Inicio Lyanna.

— ¿Quién eres…? — Concluyo Rhaella.

La joven mujer sonrió y respondió.

— Su tonto padre debe haberles hablado de mi — Se agacho para estar a la altura de ambas gemelas — Me llamo Arya Stark, soy su tía y esa bella loba de ahí se llama Nymeria.

— Wow — Pronunciaron al unísono las gemelas Targaryen.

El chillido de Drogon se escuchó en el Cielo, por instinto Arya miro hacia todas las direcciones y se topó con un rostro que pensó jamás volvería a ver.

— No sé si arrodillarme o llamarla su excelencia — Bromeo la loba de Winterfell — ¿Cómo debo llamarte, Reina Dragón?

— Puedes llamarme como desees — Daenerys oculto a ambas gemelas detrás de ella — Eres la hermana de Jon, pero si vienes con malas intenciones mi hijo no dudara en lanzarte un pilar de fuego.

— Independientemente de lo que piense de ti, Jon es mi hermano y esas niñas son mis sobrinas, moriría antes de hacerles daño — Las palabras de Arya parecieron haber tranquilizado un poco a Daenerys — Pero es una sorpresa verte viva. Aunque en realidad es una sorpresa que estemos vivos, un mundo nuevo que posee características con el nuestro es como un juego macabro.

— ¿Cómo lo recuerdas? — Pregunto Daenerys — Jon y yo tenemos una vaga idea, ¿Pero tu como lo haces?

— Me gustaría explicarles lo que paso, pero quiero que Jon este presente — Pidió Arya — Aun no olvido lo que hiciste, espero que tú tampoco.

— Puedes apostarlo, Jon debe estar en la orilla de la isla, vamos por el — Daenerys tomo las manos de las gemelas y camino junto a la recién llegada Arya Stark.

Lyanna y Rhaella en ningún momento apartaron la vista de su autoproclamada tía Arya, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en algo… su entrada había sido muy genial.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Al otro extremo de la isla un pequeño bote de madera estaba siendo aparcado por una persona, dicha persona vestía un sencillo pantalón negro y camisa gris, sobre su cuerpo se podía visualizar una gabardina color oscuro.

El hombre poseía alrededor de 40 años, su color de cabello era negro azabache, tan oscuro como la misma noche y le llegaba los hombros de lo largo, el color de sus ojos era un violeta oscuro, el bello facial en su rostro hacia una espesa barba digna de un vagabundo.

Sin embargo a pesar de sus características de vagabundo, el cuerpo del hombre estaba claramente entrenado y en forma.

— Solo lo diré una vez — La imponente voz de Jon hizo eco en el lugar — Dime quien eres o mueres.

Jon estaba blandiendo su espada y la postura de su cuerpo demostraba que estaba listo para iniciar un combate.

— Dos décadas, durante 23 años pensé que estabas muerto — El hombre monstro un asentó de Dorne — El día que murió tu madre y tu llanto ceso pensé que el legado de Rhaegar se había ido para siempre, pero tu padre vino a mí en un sueño, me dio la misión de protegerte a ti y a tu familia.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — La confusión en el rostro de Jon era completamente visible — Responde, ¿Quién eres?

El hombre retiro la gabardina de su cuerpo y al hacerlo dos espadas fueron visibles a cada lado de su cintura, tomo ambas espadas y las poso sobre la arena del suelo, inclino su rodilla derecha y prosiguió a arrodillarse.

— E-Espera, no es necesario que hagas eso…

— Los Siete Reinos piensan que estoy muerto, en parte le debo eso a Lord Stark, mi vida continuo sin algún propósito, deje a mi familia y vague durante 23 años, pero Rhaegar me hizo creer en la magia y hoy puedo dar fe que si existe.

Jon no era experto en el tema, pero la espada de funda blanca que ese hombre poseía la había visto en un libro, era una espada ancestral como la Espada Ice era para la casa Stark.

Fue entonces que algo en su cerebro hizo clip.

— Tú eres…

— Soy Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Mañana y hoy vengo aquí a jurarle lealtad nuevamente a la casa Targaryen — Arthur Dayne alzo su mirada y sus ojos violetas mostraron un semblante decisivo — Rey Aegon Targaryen, le entrego mi espada desde este día hasta mi último día, lo juro por mi honor como Caballero de la Guardia Real.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**¿Qué tal? Les exploto la cabeza con tremendo corte final, sean sinceros porque hice lo mejor que pude en este capítulo.**_

_**Dejo en claro que estoy obviamente tomando algunas libertades creativas, Ser Arthur está vivo, en los libros está muerto pero esta es mi historia y quiero que viva, así que vive.**_

_**Un personaje cuya lealtad hacia Rhaegar es irrompible, él sabía que Rhaegar moriría en el Tridente y aun así acato la orden de quedarse junto a Lyanna en la Torre de Alegría, al menos así lo explico la Serie y parte de los libros. **_

_**Aclaro para el que no sepa, Jon en los Libros aún no está confirmado como un Targaryen, pero todo apunta a que lo es y yo espero que así sea. **_

_**Imaginen leer la Batalla de los Bastardos y cuando Jon sea Rey del Norte en los libros (Claro, si lo reviven) luego luche con el pretendiente Targaryen, el falso Aegon, si lo que la Serie monstro era cierto y Jon es Targaryen y su nombre es Aegon, pues tendríamos una Épica Batalla: "Aegon Vs Aegon", yo pago lo que sea por leer eso en Vientos de Invierno o más probable en Sueños de Primavera.**_

_**Tengo una teoría, Melisandre intentara revivir a Stanis en Vientos de Invierno, echara todos los cadáveres a la pila de fuego, pero el que revivirá será Jon Snow, además hay rumores que debajo del Castillo Negro hay un Dragón de Hielo, George R. R. Martin no lanza cosas al azar, todo está pensado en la cabeza de ese gordito, si Jon es verdaderamente el Hielo y Fuego que el Dragón de Hielo sea real es posible, y que Jon lo use en la Batalla por el Amanecer es aún más posible.**_

_**Aunque lo que yo quiero es que Jonerys sea canon en los libros, mi final perfecto para la Saga de Hielo y Fuego es el siguiente, al menos la versión de TV:**_

_**\- En la Batalla por el Amanecer nuestro Rey del Norte, ósea Jon Snow moría llevándose a la tumba al Rey Nocturno, Daenerys quedaba embarazada, el mismo pueblo del Desembarco del Rey hace una revuelca que Dany aprovecharía para expulsar a Cersei quien muere a manos de Arya Stark que en ese momento usaba el rostro de Jaime quien había muerto en el Norte luchando contra los Muertos, Dany se convierte en Reina y logra su cometido, luego ella muere dando a Luz a una hija que es criada por Tyrion y Sansa, la escena final podía mostrar a la heredera de los Siete Reinos siendo coronada como Reina, y luego una especie de escena final como en el Titanic que nos muestre como Jon y Daenerys se rencontraban en el más allá, dicho reencuentro podía ser en la cascada que visitaron en el Verdadero Norte cuando volaban en los Dragones.**_

_**Sé que suena algo cursi, pero yo esperaba algo así debido al hincapié de que Daenerys no podía tener hijos, incluso mi final es agridulce como los Directores querían ya que Jon moriría en el Capítulo 3, Daenerys en el Capítulo 6, ósea, ambos morían y ahí estaba lo agridulce.**_

_**Pero bueno, al final nos dieron ese asco de final que nadie pidió ni quería.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Los Reviews los respondí en privado, pienso hacerlo así por el corto tiempo que poseo, pero hay algunos usuarios que no poseen cuenta en Fanfiction y por lo tanto no puedo escribirles en privado, a ellos les responderé por aquí.**_

_**Striker:**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir contando contigo de ahora en adelante. Sabes, no lo había visto así, pero sí parece una especie de Isekai, jejeje. Sé que no va al tema, pero mi Isekai favorito de acción es Re: Zero y de comedia el gran Konosuba. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Otro capítulo más al horno, ya me decidí y hare esto por Temporadas.**_

_**La Primera Temporada tendrá entr Capítulos y cubrirá parte de la historia que estoy planeando, Jon y Daenerys siguen en Essos, la Primera Temporada cubrirá su partida de Essos y regreso a Westeros como Rey y Reina Targaryen, ambos serán los Nuevos Conquistadores, luego si el Fanfic aún sigue siendo querido y apoyado creare una Segunda Temporada.**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Olenna**_

Ser conocida como la Reina de las Espinas no fue fácil, hacerse de un título que llevaba la palabra "Reina" en él es una proeza que solo Lady Olenna Tyrell fue capaz de conseguir.

Los hombres lideraban las Casas Nobles, siempre ha sido así desde el inicio, pero para el ojo común es bien sabido que Lady Olenna es quien lidera la prestigiosa casa Tyrell, la segunda familia más rica de todo Westeros, bueno, la primera familia más rica si los fuertes rumores que rodean a los Lannister es cierto, si sus minas están cecas los Tyrell obtienen limpiamente el primer lugar.

Cuando transcurrió la última rebelión los Tyrell apoyaron a los Targaryen, lo habían hecho desde el inicio y dicha rebelión no sería la excepción, pero con los Targaryen derrotados la familia Tyrell tuvo que actualizar sus alianzas políticas.

Su nieto Loras hizo un trabajo estupendo con el estúpido hermano menor del Rey Robert, el sonso de Renly Baratheon pensaba que era querido y amado por toda la familia Tyrell, pero en realidad solo era usado a conveniencia de Lady Olenna.

Ella tenía un plan, darle la corona de Reina a su amada nieta Margaery, ella siempre ha sido la luz de sus ojos y darle el puesto de Reina era la principal meta de Olenna Tyrell, habría personas que intentarían derribar sus planes, pero Olenna jamás pensó que dicha persona seria su propio hijo Mance.

El gordo imbécil que poseía como hijo hizo un compromiso matrimonial entre Margaery y el príncipe Jofrey, el niño mimado que era quizás el perfecto sucesor de Aerys Targaryen en cuanto a locura se refiere, Olenna jamás dejaría que su preciada nieta estuviera expuesta a las garras de ese maniaco de cabello rubio, y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando en la fiesta de mayoría de edad que se realizó en el honor del príncipe Jofrey el muy imbécil intento violar a su hija en pleno pasillo del castillo real.

La sangre le hirvió cuando descubrió que había pasado, su amada nieta casi cae en desgracia sino fuera por un joven que la ayudo, la ironía del asunto es que dicho joven resultó ser el hijo del mejor amigo del Rey, el próximo Lord de Winterfell, Lord Robb Stark.

El joven lobo golpeo al borracho príncipe y así evito que su nieta fuera violada. La vida era ironica, Lord Stark y su hijo fueron prácticamente obligados a asistir debido a dicha celebración, Olenna sabía que el principal interés del Rey Robert es que su hijo Jofrey y el joven Robb desarrollan una amistad como la que tuvieron él y Ned Stark en el pasado.

Tonto imbécil, esa amistad jamás nació ya que Robb estar se fue del Desembarco del Rey con la peor impresión que alguien pudiera obtener del príncipe heredero, Olenna se reía en silencio ya que incluso la amistad de la cual Robert Baratheon presumía tanto no existía hoy en día, Ned Stark afirmaba que no iba a la Capital porque estaba protegiendo el Norte, pero la verdad era que Ned Stark salió asqueado del Desembarco del Rey hace 23 años debido a las muertes de los príncipes Targaryen, muertes por las cuales el Rey Robert bailo y celebro durante días.

Olenna quiso casar entonces a Margaery con el príncipe Renly, pero no, el viejo león Tywin Lannister se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le hablo al Rey para que Renly contrajera matrimonio con una dama de dicho territorio y así mantener contento al Reino.

Con Renly casado y el príncipe Jofrey descartado, ¿Quién podría ser el candidato perfecto para Margaery? El príncipe Tommen era un opción, pero era solo un niño que moriría fácilmente si se le daba el poder, Robin Arryn quedaba fuera de inmediato, la conducta de ese chico le erizaba la piel a Olenna, Dorne los odiaba así que tampoco servían, la familia Tully tenía un heredero disponible, pero hacer a Margaery Lady Tully no traería nada buena a la familia Tyrell.

¿Entonces que podía hacer?

El otro heredero soltero era Robb Stark, el joven que la ayudo hace un tiempo, ¿Pero que Margaery fuera Lady Stark era acaso una buena opción? Por una parte Olenna sabía que su nieta sería feliz, el joven lobo había heredado el honor y respeto que caracterizo a su padre, pero el Norte era un Reino pobre en cuando a agricultura, pero como era pobre en dicha área eran ricos en territorio y eso les beneficiaba a los Tyrell.

Había muchos pros y contras que tomar en cuenta, pero debía hacerlo rápido, su Margaery poseía 20 años, debía casarse pronto o sus mejores años pasarían sin que se diera cuenta.

— Siempre te ha gustado estar aquí, aún recuerdo la primera vez que vine — Esa voz, Olenna llevaba más de 20 años sin escuchar esa voz, ¿Acaso la vejes la hacía alucinar? — Debo decir que has envejecido muy bien, Lady Olenna, tu mirada tan imponente no ha perdido ni un poco de su toque.

— Admito que estoy sorprendida, primero por haber llegado hasta aquí y evitar a mis guardias, por como vistes veo que te hiciste pasar como una maid, la actuación siempre ha sido tu mejor recurso — Olenna miro a su invitada y la llamo por su nombre — ¿No es así, Lady Ashara Dayne?

Ashara Dayne, la hermana menor de Arthur Dayne, el Caballero Real más hábil de la historia, el hombre que fue llamado la Espada del Mañana.

— Estoy siendo elogiada por la Reina de las Espinas, que honor — Ashara miro el hermoso jardín donde anteriormente solo se encontraba Lady Olenna — Han pasado más de 20 años desde la última vez que salí de mi hogar, mi mejor amiga murió a manos de los Lannister, y el dolor de las personas que considere mi segunda familia ha sido muy fuerte de sobrellevar.

— Eres la Lady que se autoexilio en su castillo hace más de 20 años, la casa Dayne que cayó en desgracia, la familia que antes era la segunda más cercana a la corona y luego pasaron a ser desechos — La lengua de Olenna seguía siendo afilada después de todo — ¿Qué haces aquí, Ashara? Dame una buena razón para no llamar a mis guardias y ver cómo te cortan la cabeza.

— Hace rato, unos momentos antes de llegar aquí vi a tu nieta, la flor dorada de la familia Tyrell, muy hermosa debo decir — Ashara sonrió con honestidad — Me alegra mucho saber que su generación no ha conocido lo que es la guerra, sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo al menos en ese punto.

— Seré honesta contigo, Ashara. Me alegra verte, no te mentiré, pero recuerda que divagar conmigo no te llevara a ningún lado, se directa… yo siempre tomo eso en cuenta.

— El Usurpador quería que su hijo y Robb Stark fueran íntimos amigos, pero el resultado fue que Robb Stark abandonara Desembarco del Rey pensando lo peor de él — Ashara hablo de forma directa — Tu nieta no tiene un buen partido a la mano, y al paso que va, ella terminara casada con un abanderado más de Alto Jardín, una flor tan bella como Margaery merece algo más, ¿No es así?

— Entonces, ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? — Pregunto Olenna, entendiendo poco a poco el punto central de esta misteriosa conversación.

— Robb Stark es igual que Ned en su juventud, un joven amable y honorable, ten por seguro que cuidara a tu nieta, y la respetara sobre todas las cosas. Debes escoger un bando Lady Olenna, porque la verdad es… que la guerra se acerca.

Guerra, esa era la palabra que Olenna temía desde el momento que Ashara apareció.

— Vienes a mi hogar, hablas libremente de rebelión y esperas que yo no te acuse con el Rey para ganar su favor.

— Algunos me llamarían tonta por decir lo siguiente, pero quitando a Ned de la lista, en la única persona que puedo confiar y saber que su palabra de verdad cuenta es en ti, Lady Olenna.

— Ashara, eres inteligente y debes saber lo que implica esto, ¿Cierto?

— Hace más de 20 años me dijiste que mientras los hombres dan las órdenes, son las mujeres quienes les ordenan que decir.

— Como olvidarlo, fuiste una gran discípula, Ashara.

— Lady Olenna, vengo ante ti porque sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra. Sé que quieres una corona para Margaery, pero mientras los Baratheon posean el trono esa corona jamás llegara, incluso si los Lannister obtienen el poder, tu sabes que Tywin Lannister jamás compartiría el poder contigo.

— Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

— Margaery quizás no será Reina, pero será la esposa del hermano menor del Rey.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Olenna completamente confundida — ¿A qué Rey te refieres?

— Primero hazme un juramento, júrame por lo nuevos y viejo Dioses que serás leal a nuestra causa — Ashara la miro con decisión — Solo así podre confiar en ti, Lady Olenna.

— Medidas desesperadas requieres acciones desesperadas, un maldito dicho que representa perfectamente la actual situación de ambas — Olenna rio levemente — Te doy mi palabra, juro por los viejos y nuevos Dioses que no diré nada de lo que estamos conversando.

— En Essos los Dragones se preparan para regresar, tienen un enorme ejército y la magia esta de su lado.

— Dragones, ¿Acaso hablas de Viserys Targaryen? Ese mocoso esta igual de loco que su padre, mi casa jamás lo apoyara.

— Viserys no es heredero de nada, la ley de sucesión es clara en esa parte.

— Rhaegar está muerto y sin hijos, Daenerys es mujer y se encuentra desaparecida, Viserys es el heredero del trono de hierro.

— Lo sería si la línea de Rhaegar hubiera perecido con él — Dijo Ashara, abriendo en el proceso la caja de pandora que iniciaría una nueva guerra en Westeros — Rhaenys murió, el pequeño Aegon pereció junto a ella, pero hubo un tercer hijo, un niño que resultó ser el Hielo y el Fuego.

— ¿De que estas…? — Pero antes de finalizar su pregunta, Lady Olenna lo entendió todo, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban ahí — Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar y Lyanna Stark tuvieron un hijo, un heredero.

— Un verdadero hijo nacido, sus padres antes de morir se casaron, tienes mi palabra de eso, Elia no fue ignorante de tal unión — Confeso Ashara — Después de todo, Rhaegar no sería el primer Targaryen en tener dos esposas, ¿Cierto?

— El bastardo de Ned Stark, el niño que es considerado la mancha en su pulcro honor es en realidad el verdadero heredero de los Siete Reinos — Olenna no necesito más explicación, ella ya había adivinado todo — Ambos se perdieron hace 10 años, Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen, ¿Acaso Lord Stark planea una rebelión?

— No, Ned no tiene idea de lo que estamos hablando tu y yo, ni siquiera sabe que los Targaryen están regresando — Comento Ashara — Pero créeme que Ned Stark le es fiel a su familia, a pesar de que las circunstancias lo hagan decidir entre su sobrino y Robert Baratheon, el apoyo del Norte ira a los Targaryen, Ned sobrepone la sangre ante cualquier circunstancias.

— Hace 23 años se lanzó sin pensarlo a una rebelión porque asumía que su hermana había sido secuestrada, ¿Por qué Lyanna y Rhaegar no dijo nada? Pudo haber evitado toda esa guerra.

— Rhaegar no era tonto, sé que hizo algo para evitarlo, pero hubo un traidor, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que alguien más sabe lo que paso y callo para su conveniencia.

— ¿Odias a Lord Stark? Él te dejo debido al deber, se casó con Catelyn Tully para tener el ejército y apoyar a su mejor amigo.

— Me enamore de Ned porque era un hombre diferente a los demás, su honor y deber eran y aun son su mayor fortaleza, sería la peor clase de hipócrita si lo odiara por las mismas razones por las cuales lo ame.

— Ashara, si te apoyo en esta locura, ¿Crees que ganaremos? — Olenna quería respuestas claras — La última vez los Targaryen tenían a Dorne, Alto Jardín, Dragonstone y aun perecieron, ¿Qué sería diferente esta vez?

— Aegon hizo que el último Rey del Norte doblara la rodilla y de ahí nació una fuerte alianza, el error más grande de los Targaryen fue perder sus alianzas con el Norte, es después de todo el Reino más grande — Explico Ashara — Pero esta vez tendrán al Norte, Alto Jardín y Dorne… no perderán.

— ¿Cómo aseguraras el apoyo de Dorne? Ellos quizás se vuelvan imparciales en esta rebelión.

— Mis palabras pueden influir en el príncipe Oberyn, y las palabras de Oberyn influyen en Doran, además la princesa Arianne es la heredera y ella desprecia a muerta a la familia Real, vengarse es el deseo más fuerte de Dorne y esta rebelión se lo hará realidad.

— Es irónico como en una plática que no lleva ni 30 minutos se inician planes para una nueva rebelión — Dijo Olenna con gracia — Algunos hacen menos a la mujer y míranos, dos mujeres planeando la caída del ciervo.

— Entonces, Lady Olenna — Ashara realizo su última pregunta — ¿Qué hará?

No era una decisión fácil, Olenna sabia eso, lo que estaba por hacer era traición, pero sino lo hacía era permitir que su casa pasara a ser una casa más, los Tyrell eran poderosos y el actual Reinado Baratheon/Lannister se había asegurado de mantenerlos a raya, los trataban como plagas y los Tyrell no eran insectos.

— Parece que la casa Tyrell regresara a sus orígenes — Olenna miro a Ashara y luego asintió decidida — Los Tyrell apoyaran a los Targaryen en esta nueva rebelión, tienes mi palabra, Ashara.

Ambas escucharon como una persona se acercaba, Ashara retomo su actuación como maid y Olenna fingió ignorancia.

— Abuela, ¿Estas ocupada? — Su nieta, Margaery Tyrell llego repentinamente — Quería hablar contigo de algo.

— Margaery, antes que intentes fingir ignorancia y negar los hechos te diré que lo sé todo, así que seré directa — Olenna encaro a su nieta — Sé que has mantenido comunicación con Robb Stark a través de cartas desde el incidente.

— Abuela, te juro que nuestras conversaciones no son inapropiadas, además no creo que una maid deba escuchar esta platica — Respondió Margaery mirando sospechosamente a dicha maid.

— Ella es una sirvienta fiel, la tengo comiendo de mi mano y no dirá nada — Ante las palabras de Olenna, Ashara frunció el ceño, definitivamente la Reina de las Espinas no perdía tiempo para sacar a las personas de sus casillas — Quiero que le escribas a Robb Stark una carta sobre la propuesta que yo le escribiré a su padre.

— ¿Qué propuesta, abuela? — Margaery era inteligente, ella ya intuía de que estaba hablando Olenna.

— Bueno querida, te amo pero es hora que abras tus alas y forjes tu propia familia — Olenna sonrió con sinceridad — Hablare con Lord Eddard Stark para proponerle un compromiso entre tú y su heredero, no creo que Robb Stark se oponga, cuando se conocieron los ojos del chico te devoraban de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que sea Lady Stark? — Sin darse cuenta una espontánea sonrisa florecía en su rostro — Me tomaste desprevenida, abuela.

— ¿Soportaras el frio del Norte? — Pregunto Olenna.

— Si me abrazo con fuerza a la piel de un lobo… creo que puedo sobrellevarlo — Ahí estaba, de tal palo tal astilla, Margaery también era capaz de usar palabras con doble sentido.

— Perfecto, yo le escribiré en este momento a Lord Stark, ve a tu habitación y escríbele a Robb Stark, cuando las vaya a enviar te busco para que ambas cartas salgan al mismo tiempo — Olenna despidió a su nieta y se quedó nuevamente a solas con Ashara.

— Bueno, no tuviste una hija propia, pero esa niña posee tus ojos, desde el inicio me miro con sospecha, ella intuye algo — Dijo Ashara.

— Ella es mi mayor orgullo, se está convirtiendo en mi mejor discípula — Respondió Olenna.

— Hieres mi corazón, pensé que yo era tu mejor discípula — Bromeo Ashara, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a irse.

— ¿Cómo está tu hija, Ashara? — Como si de algún hechizo se tratase, Ashara Dayne quedo completamente petrificada.

— No sé de qué habla, Lady Olenna — Ashara en ningún momento se dio la vuelta.

— Esa hermanita tuya, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, cierto, Elia Dayne. Muchos pensarían que tu madre al morir la llamo en honor a la princesa Elia, pero yo soy mujer y se intuir las cosas, estuviste oculta en Starfall durante toda la rebelión, tu madre estuvo a tu lado y que coincidencia que ella al morir dejara un nuevo bebe en el mundo, un bebe que jamás fue informado de su concepción.

— Cuidado, Lady Olenna — El tono de voz de Ashara era completamente serio — Ahora tenemos una alianza, pero hablar de Elia no es un tema que se ponga sobre la mesa.

— Tienes razón, pero Lord Stark algún día debe enterarse que tuvo una hija con la mujer que fue el amor de su vida.

Ashara guardo silencio nuevamente.

— Cuídese, Lady Olenna — La belleza de Starfall prosiguió su caminata — Sabrá de mi muy pronto.

Cuando Ashara se había retirado por completo, Lady Olenna camino hacia el barandal y mirando el despejado cielo azul dijo.

— Si fuiste mi mejor discípula, Ashara… aunque jamás lo diré en voz alta.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Tyrion**_

El pequeño león de Castelyrock se encontraba en la mesa real, aunque en dicha mesa brillaba la presencia del Rey Robert y los príncipes Reales, los únicos presentes eran Jaime, Cersei y su padre, Lord Tywin Lannister.

— Entonces querido padre, ¿Por qué viniste a Desembarco del Rey? — Tyrion era muchas cosas, un ebrio promiscuo sin remedio, pero su arma más fuerte era su inteligencia — Jon Arryn está muriendo de causas poco naturales… ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

— Procura morderte la lengua antes de hablar, pequeño monstruo — Cersei Lannister no perdió tiempo para ofender a su hermano menor — Padre salió de Castelyrock antes de que Jon Arryn enfermara, no puede ser acusado de nada.

Tyrion hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando Cersei lo ofendía y menospreciaba, la ignoro ejemplarmente y miro fijamente a su padre, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

— Cuando se es inocente el tiempo te premia, no tengo nada que ver con lo que le pasa a ese viejo inútil, pero es grato saber que la suerte favorece nuevamente a los Lannister — Tywin para variar hablo con honestidad — Vine aquí porque escuche rumores poco favorables, al parecer Lady Olenna quiere comprometer a su nieta lo antes posible, y sabemos exactamente quién sería el afortunado heredero que desposara a Margaery Tyrell, ¿Verdad?

— El joven lobo, Robb Stark — Como siempre, Tyrion fue el primero en analizar la situación — Me sorprende que Lady Olenna le entregue a Robb Stark su carta más valiosa, ¿Qué gana Alto Jardín uniéndose al Norte?

— Ned Stark le es fiel a Robert, cualquier intento de esa anciana en dañarnos será evitado por Ned Stark — Cersei sonrió contenta — Quizás la vejes le está afectando, sus planes están perdiendo gracia.

Jaime prefirió guardar silencio, pero incluso él sabía que su hermana estaba equivocada, Lady Olenna era muchas cosas, pero no una vieja senil.

— Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más estúpida, tu abres la boca y me demuestras mi error, querida hermana — Tyrion disfruto mirar el ceño fruncido que ahora adornaba el rostro de Cersei — Ned Stark le es fiel a Robert, pero su heredero no lo es, Robb Stark vino a Desembarco del Rey y se llevó la peor impresión de nuestro príncipe heredero, si Jofrey desea la lealtad del Norte cuando Robb Stark tome el liderazgo, bueno… no empezó muy bien.

— Al maldito lobo debieron cortarle la mano cuando golpeo a mi león dorado — Rugió la Reina Lannister molesta — Jofrey es el príncipe heredero, los malditos Siete Reinos le deben lealtad.

— Los Siete Reinos le debían lealtad a Aerys Targaryen y a pesar de eso fue derrocado — Tywin no soportaba escuchar más las estupideces de su hija mayor — Me equivoque al dejarte la crianza de Jofrey solo a ti. Cersei, fuiste débil y lo malcriaste demasiado.

— Pero padre…

— ¡Cállate! — Tywin golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado — ¡Cuando hablo tú callas, Cersei! — El viejo león estaba claramente molesto — Sabes los susurros que oigo a mis espaldas, las personas dicen que derroque a un Rey loco solo para que mi nieto lo remplazara. Los Siete Reinos compara a Jofrey con Aerys, las personas tienen el descaro de comparar mi sangre dorada con la maldita sangre Targaryen.

— Eso no es mi culpa, Jofrey es un príncipe, pertenece a la realeza y puede hacer lo que crea conveniente — Rebatió Cersei una conversación que había perdido desde el inicio — Robert nunca esta para él, yo fui quien le enseño todo lo que sabe.

— Pues te informo hija mía que no hiciste un buen trabajo — Dijo Tywin con resignación — Ahora, ¿Cómo podemos solucionar este problema?

— Los Reinos que le son completamente leales a Robert son el Norte, Valle, Storw y Castelyrock — Tyrion enumero dichos Reinos — Los que le son leales a Jofrey, solo Castelyrock y quizás Storw.

— Solo dos Reinos, ¡Dos Reinos de Siete! — Tywin le grito directamente a Cersei — ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!

— No te limpies las manos tu solo — Cersei miro a su padre — Fuiste tú quien perdió a Dorne matando a los príncipes Targaryen, y al evitar que Renly desposara a Margaery perdiste Storw, no todo es culpa mía.

— Con Olenna susurrando el oído de Renly ese Reino ya estaba perdido, Dorne fue un sacrifico que debía tomarse y asegurar nuestra sangre en el trono — Explico Tywin — Mis acciones fueron en plena guerra, tus errores ocurrieron en época de paz… eres una incompetente, Cersei.

— Debemos unir los Reinos a la corona, la mejor forma seria a través de matrimonios — Jaime hablo por primera vez en la conversación — Si Jofrey y Margaery se hubieran casado este problema no existiría.

— El pasado no existe, debemos enfocarnos en el presente — Comento Tywin — Myrcella esta soltera, podemos desposarla con Robin Arryn, algún hijo de Lord Stark o el hijo de Doran Martell.

— Robín Arryn es un mocoso mimado, Dorne nos odia, la mejor opción serían los hijos de Lord Stark — Expreso Tyrion — Pero, creo que no estás de acuerdo, ¿Cierto?

— Casar a Myrcella con un hijo de Lord Stark es demostrarle a los Siete Reinos que perdimos el control, se supone que el Norte es completamente leal a Robert, darles a Myrcella es obsequiarles la bandera de la rebelión a los rebeldes — Explico el viejo león — Sin embargo, darle a Dorne una princesa como compensación por la que perdieron hace 23 años no es mala idea, nadie pensaría que dicho compromiso es por temor sino como medio de compensación, así aseguraríamos…

— ¡Me niego! — Exclamo Cersei interrumpiendo a su padre — No dejare que envíes a Myrcella hacia el sucio Dorne, en ese lugar nos odian a muerte y podrían convertir a mi hija en una mujerzuela cualquiera.

— Tú no tienes voz ni voto en esta discusión, te invite para no soportar tus reclamos después, pero tu palabra no vale nada aquí — Las palabras de Tywin eran claras — Myrcella se ira a Dorne, ya posee edad para casarse, el matrimonio se hará lo antes posible.

Tyrion prosiguió a guardar silencio, quería escuchar claramente las futuras palabras de su padre, pero de algo si estaba claro el pequeño león, la corona pendía de un hilo y la rebelión solo necesita que alguien encendiera la mecha.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Jon**_

En su pequeño despacho ubicado en una cabina del barco que poseían se encontraban un total de cuatro personas: Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark y el recién llegado Ser Arthur Dayne.

Ghost tenía un pequeño don, o bueno, en realidad era una intuición muy buena, el lobo blanco sentía cuando se podía confiar en una persona, algo en su aura le permitía saberlo, y por supuesto Ghost le dijo a través de su vínculo que podía confiar en Arthur Dayne.

Así que Jon hablo con sinceridad, no omito ningún detalle y cuando pensó que Arthur lo miraría como un loco, su sorpresa fue grata ante la respuesta que escucho de parte de Arthur Dayne.

— Entiendo la situación, caminantes blancos y un Rey Nocturno — El legendario caballero asintió mientras hablaba — Lo primero sería unificar los Siete Reinos, con todo el ejército unido enfrentar esa amenaza será un poco más fácil.

— E-Espera… — Jon seguía impactado — Solo eso te sorprendió, ¿Acaso no escuchaste la parte de que somos de otro mundo?

— La escuche y te creo, ¿Por qué preguntas? — Pregunto Arthur Dayne.

— Ser Arthur, ambos pensamos que nos miraría como si estuviéramos locos — Daenerys hablo con sinceridad — Digo, nadie lo culparía por hacerlo.

— Ustedes fueron criados los primeros años de sus vidas en dos continentes, Norte y Essos, sin embargo se rencontraron cuando poseían 13 años y si eso no fuera sorprendente, la princesa Daenerys trajo de vuelta a la vida a tres Dragones y ahora poseen un ejército de Inmaculados y Dorkatis a su disposición, que sean de otro mundo me resulta más fácil de creer que eso — Arthur no mentía, ante tales pruebas no había espacio para objetar nada — Además, me ayudo el hecho de hablar con Rhaegar en mis sueños.

— ¿Qué dijo mi padre? — Para Jon hablar así de Rhaegar Targaryen aún era confuso, pero en el fondo estaba orgulloso de poder llamarse su hijo — ¿Te hablo de la amenaza?

— Rhaegar siempre le gustaron los acertijos, siendo sincero yo los odiaba todos, ¿Por qué no dicen las cosas directamente? Creo yo que así es más sencillo acatar las órdenes — La lógica de Ser Arthur no estaba para nada incorrecta — Tu padre vino a mí en varios sueños, empezaron hace más de un año, me hablo sobre Dragones de otro mundo, nombro la muerte más allá del gran muro, incluso logre encontrarlos porque dijo que los Dragones se ocultaban en islas aisladas de Essos.

— Los Dragones de otro mundo seriamos Jon y yo, la muerte más allá del muro es el Rey Nocturno y la isla es donde estamos actualmente… mi hermano es increíble — Daenerys no logro conocer a Rhaegar, pero desde que hablo con Ser Barristan en el otro mundo sobre Rhaegar una enorme admiración nació hacia su hermano mayor — ¿Cómo pudo Rhaegar hablar con los vivos? Mi hermano está muerto.

— Quizás fue gracias a la fuerza que me trajo a mi — Arya Stark, la asesina del Dios de la Muerte tomo la palabra por primera vez — Los antiguos Dioses comenzaron a transmitirme imágenes de una vida que nunca había vivido hace 5 años, cada vez que dormía veía recuerdos de mi haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho, pero hace 4 años desperté recordando toda mi antigua vida, estaba sola en Winterfell y Jon se había ido, deduje que él también había regresado, hable con padre y los demás pero ninguno recordaba nada.

— ¿Cómo moriste, Arya? — Pregunto Jon a su hermana menor — Jon morí más allá de la pared, ¿Cómo fue tu muerte?

— Era una mujer adulta, pensé que todo había acabo pero un día el cielo oscureció como la última vez, cada muerto comenzó a salir de la tierra, regrese a Westeros como pude y vi desierto todo Desembarco del Rey, Winterfell ya había caído, días después yo morí luchando… no fue bonito — Explico Arya Stark — Luego desperté, mi cuerpo no poseía el entrenamiento que antes si, decidí huir de Winterfell e ir al Templo de Blanco y Negro a entrenar, cuando finalice mi entrenamiento hoy susurros sobre Dragones y supe que la Reina Dragón debió haber vuelto, lo demás es historia.

— El tiempo de Robert Baratheon en el poder se acaba, el rechazo hacia Jofrey llego a tal punto que muchos Reinos hablan sobre la rebelión cuando el Robert muera, si quieren retomar los Siete Reinos deben llegar antes de que inicie la catástrofe — Confeso Arthur Dayne — Pero tenemos suerte, cuando Rhaegar hablo conmigo la primera vez, yo hable inmediatamente con mi hermana menor.

— ¿Ashara Dayne también vive? — Pregunto Daenerys — Yo escuche de ella la última vez, la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, pensé que estaba muerta.

— Mi hermana y yo estamos vivos, ella les está ayudando desde hace casi un año, susurrándole a las casas leales a los Targaryen, si todo sale bien cuando regresen a Westeros tendrán a Alto Jardín y el Norte apoyándolos.

— Lady Olenna, ¿Cómo convencerá a Lady Olenna? La última vez se unió a mí porque Margaery está muerta, ella quiere que su nieta sea Reina — Pregunto Daenerys con duda.

— Lady Olenna es una mujer práctica, con la situación actual ella sabe que su preciada nieta no podrá ser Reina, pero al menos seria la esposa del hermano del Rey Aegon Targaryen, es un buen premio de compensación — Respondió Arthur a Daenerys — Ashara sabe jugar el Juego de Tronos, confió que a estas alturas ya habrá hablado con Lady Olenna y Robb Stark debe estar enterándose de su futuro matrimonio con Margaery Tyrell.

— Robb… — Susurro Jon, a veces se sentía culpable por haberse ido sin decirle a su hermano, Robb siempre le había sido fiel — ¿Crees que Robb quiera casarse con ella?

— Quizás no lo sepas, pero cuando Jofrey intento deshonrar a Lady Margaery fue Robb Stark quien vino en su ayuda, golpeo a Jofrey y libero a Lady Margaery — Explico Arthur — Robert Baratheon no tomo represalias hacia Robb Stark porque era el hijo de su mejor amigo y además quería ocultar a toda costa tal incidente.

— ¿Ned Stark será capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo? — Daenerys quería una respuesta clara — Jon me dijo que Ned Stark se distancio de Robert Baratheon luego de la muerte de Rhaenys y él bebe Aegon, pero a pesar de eso no creo que Ned Stark cometa libremente traición hacia el Usurpador.

— Dices que mi padre nos venderá — Arya miro molesta a la Reina Dragón — Quizás ahora eres la esposa de mi hermano, pero es mi padre de quien te estas expresando.

— Mi intención no es ofender a tu padre, pero es bien sabido que Ned Stark es el hombre más honorable de los Siete Reinos, la palabra traición no pega mucho con el título que posee — La Reina decía la verdad, incluso Arya tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

— Lo hará, Ned Stark los apoyara — Aseguro Arthur a los actuales Reyes Targaryen — Ashara afirmaba que Ned Stark apoyara a su sangre, vine aquí pensando que solo encontraría a su sobrino, pero ahora que poseemos a la hija de Ned Stark estoy seguro que no iría en nuestra contra.

— Es bueno saberlo — Asintió Daenerys.

— Además… — Arthur guardo brevemente silencio antes de volver a hablar — Ashara tiene una carta que puede usar para persuadir a tu padre, Lady Arya.

— ¿Carta? — Arya arqueo una ceja confundida — ¿De qué carta hablas?

— Normalmente no sería mi responsabilidad hablar de esto, incluso dudo mucho que en su antiguo mundo ella viviera ya que Ashara estaba muerta — Arthur comenzó a explicar — Ned Stark y Ashara se enamoraron hace 23 años, un amor que no soporto la guerra ya que Ned Stark se casó con Catelyn Tully para asegurar un ejército — Antes esas palabras, Arya miro algo avergonzada el suelo — Pero de ese amor nació una vida, los Siete Reinos la conocen como Elia Dayne, pero en realidad su nombre es Elia Sand… mi sobrina.

— ¿T-Tengo una h-hermana? — Había pocas cosas que sorprendía a Arya Stark, pero tal revelación era una de ellas y su tartamudeo fue prueba de eso — Mi padre tuvo una hija, tengo una hermana mayor.

— Ashara la llamo Elia en honor a su mejor amiga, la princesa Elia Martell — Confeso Arthur al grupo ahí presente — Ella es idéntica a ti, Lady Arya. Elia posee un cabello negro azabache como Ashara y yo, pero sus ojos son grises como los de un Stark… es una chica maravillosa.

— ¿Cómo es ella, Ser Arthur? — Pregunto Arya nuevamente — ¿Qué le gusta hacer? Por favor dime.

Era claro que Arya Stark seguía conmocionada.

— Elia adora el tiro al arco, yo le enseñe un poco de esgrima cuando era más joven, aunque se inclina más a su madre en el hecho de ser una dama correcta, pero dale un arma a esa chica y no saldrás bien parado de ese lugar — Mientras hablaba de Elia una espontánea sonrisa adorno los labios de Arthur — Ella fue la luz que Ashara y yo necesitábamos para sobrellevar la muerte de Rhaegar y toda la familia Real.

— Espero conocerla — Dijo Arya.

— Yo también, parece que después de todo no somos los únicos con los rasgos Stark, hermanita — Dijo Jon.

— Si, parece que así es — Arya estuvo de acuerdo — Aun me cuesta aceptarte como un Targaryen, Jon. Pensar que uses el nombre de Aegon Targaryen sigue siendo algo extraño para mí, pero te juro que esta vez te apoyare por completo, eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás.

— Gracias Arya, significa mucho para mí — Jon rodeo entonces a su hermana menor con un abrazo — Aun no entiendo porque mi madre me llamo Aegon, pienso que quizás lo hizo por mi hermano muerto.

— Lyanna me dijo antes que nacieras que tu nombre seria Aegon Targaryen, en parte para honrar a tu hermano muerto, pero el verdadero motivo es que Lyanna sabía que tu conquistarías nuevamente los Siete Reinos, ella afirmo que serias la segunda venida de Aegon el conquistador — Comento Arthur al Rey — Pero veo que esto es incluso mejor, no iras solo a conquistar sino que estarás acompañado de una mujer que posee la belleza de Rhaenys y la fuerza de Visenya — Arthur giro su rostro para mirar a Dany — Reina Daenerys procure que el Rey Aegon no haga nada incorrecto.

— Déjelo en mis manos, Ser Arthur — Sonrió Daenerys — Entonces esta decidió, nuestra primera parada será Dragonstone que es custodiada por Stannis Baratheon.

— ¿Por qué Dragonstone? — Pregunto Arya — Podemos llegar usando el elemento sorpresa, quitarles el hogar a los Lannister sería un golpe directo hacia Tywin Lannister.

— Sé que sería un buen moviente, pero Dragonstone tiene un valor simbólico — Explico Jon a su hermana menor — Aegon el conquistador uso Dragonstone antes de conquistar los Siete Reinos, bueno, si queremos que la leyenda reviva que mejor lugar que empezar tomando Dragonstone.

— Golpearemos a Robert Baratheon donde más le duele, tomando el territorio sagrado de la familia Targaryen — Afirmo la Reina Daenerys — Stannis debe que soltarlo o tendrá que hacerle frente a nuestro lema familiar.

— Fuego y sangre — Arthur monstro una sonrisa que no había mostrado en más de 20 años — La caída del ciervo se acerca, el renacimiento de los Targaryen está llegando.

— Por cierto, Ser Arthur — Jon quiso preguntar algo que le estaba dando curiosidad — ¿Alguna vez habías visto magia? Sé que mi padre te hablo en sueños, pero hablas de la magia con tanta familiaridad, además cuando nos conocimos afirmaste que mi padre te había hecho creer en ella.

— En Dragonstone hay un lugar especial que solo se muestra al heredero de la familia Targaryen — Arthur comenzó a explicar — Rhaegar una vez me lo monstro, la legendaria bóveda de Dragonstone, con una sola gota de sangre de Rhaegar la bóveda se abrió y nos monstro tesoros que no habíamos visto antes.

— Es bueno saberlo — Dijo Jon.

— Te pareces a él, tu mirada y expresiones son las de Rhaegar — Le dijo Arthur Dayne.

— Muchos decían que me parecía a Lord Stark, que era igual de pensativo que él — Recordó Jon.

— En el Norte quizás, pero quien haya conocido a Rhaegar se dará cuenta de inmediato que tú eres su hijo, Rhaegar era un hombre pensativo y melancólico, la primera vez que lo vi completamente feliz fue el día que conoció a tu madre, hablo de ella durante días, Lyanna hizo una buena impresión en él.

— ¿Se amaban, verdad? — Pregunto Jon — El amor es la muerte del deber, pero ellos eligieron el amor.

— Y aun el día de hoy sigo pensando que fue la elección correcta, mi Rey — Confeso Arthur — Después de todo, que es el honor comparado con el amor de una mujer, que es el deber comparado con la sensación de cargar a un hijo en tus brazos… busca siempre la felicidad, nunca olvides eso.

Jon miro a Daenerys y lo supo, la última vez fallo porque se había equivocado de la peor forma posible, pero esta vez sería diferente… todo sería diferente.

— Ser Arthur — Jon llamo al legendario caballero.

— Dígame, mi Rey — Acato Arthur.

— Gracias — Agradeció Jon mientras una delgada sonrisa se formaba en sus labios — Solo… muchas gracias…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Sé que me estoy tomando muchas libertades creativas respeto a Arthur y Ashara, pero créanme que necesito a ambos personajes y ya vimos porque, Ashara Dayne es de Dorne y yo siempre la imagine como una Olenna más joven, de lengua afilada e instigadora, retratare el personaje de esa forma y según mi punto de vista no queda tan mal.**_

_**Por cierto, pido disculpas porque en el capítulo anterior dije que Arthur poseía el cabello rubio platino, pero en realidad es negro azabache, un leve error que intente acomodar luego de publicar el capítulo pero Fanfiction. Net no me dejo hacerlo.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Tywin está furioso, vio como los Siete Reinos compara a su nieto con el Aerys, por supuesto la culpa de esto la posee Cersei por mimarlo y el mismo Jofrey por nacer con mente diabólica, jejeje.**_

_**Siendo sincero, estoy en una encrucijada respecto a Tyrion.**_

_**George R.R. Martin dijo en una entrevista que el perfecto Rey para Westero seria Tyrion, ¿Y saben qué? Si es el Tyrion de los libros yo estoy de acuerdo, ese Tyrion si se da a respetar, incluso la Serie lo respeto hasta la boda azul donde murió Jofrey, porque luego de eso el personaje de Tyrion perdió su carisma y cuando se volvió mano de Daenerys yo pensé que regresaría el verdadero enano, pero por dios santo, empero más desde ahí, ¿Dónde quedo el Tyrion que hacia trampas y engañaba a la corte Real? Francamente lo extraño.**_

_**De ahí mi duda, sé que traiciono a Daenerys la última vez, pero yo no veo a ese Tyrion como el verdadero Tyrion de los libros y por eso quiero darle una segunda oportunidad, el problema es que no se si ustedes quieran dársela a él, Tyrion es la persona más inteligente de todo Game Of Throne y es el mejor candidato para ser mano de ambos Reyes Targaryen, estoy pensando reivindicarlo en este Fanfic, pero ustedes deciden después de todo.**_

_**¿Ned Stark tiene una hija bastarda después de todo? Si, según se Ashara Dayne perdió un hijo y luego se suicidó, al menos creo recordar fue así, pero como aquí está viva yo hare que ese hijo también viva y mejor aún, que dicho bebe sea hijo biológico de Ned Stark.**_

_**¿Por qué la llame Elia? No sé, es un bonito homenaje a la princesa Elia que siempre es olvidada en los Fanfic, Ashara y ella eran amigas así que si Ashara tuvo una hija pienso que lo normal es honrar a su amiga de algún modo, que mejor forma que llamar a su hija con el nombre de su mejor amiga.**_

_**Prometo también que profundizare la relación de Daenerys y Arya más adelante, quiero que se lleven bien, quería ver eso en la Temporada 8 pero creo que ni siquiera se hablaron, Arya idolatraba a Visenya, pensé que vería a Daenerys de la misma forma, pero bueno, yo pensaba tantas cosas y el final se encargó de eliminar cualquier teoría de los fans, lo malo fue que las elimino de la peor forma posible.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Los Reviews los responderé en privado, pienso hacerlo así por el corto tiempo que poseo, pero hay algunos usuarios que no poseen cuenta en Fanfiction y por lo tanto no puedo escribirles en privado, a ellos les responderé por aquí.**_

_**Alyss:**_

_**Aquí esta la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado, amigo… gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Striker:**_

_**Amo a Arya, es un personaje que fue siempre un favorito y por supuesto no le hare un Reboot, ella regreso y explicare mejor las cosas en próximos capítulo, ojeare el Isaki cuando tenga chance. Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Robert**_

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Hace solo unas horas era el Rey de los Siete Reinos, ahora era solo un gordo ebrio que huía por su vida en un reino gobernado por los Lannister.

Robert había asesinado a Rhaegar Targaryen en la batalla del Tridente, estampo su martillo de guerra en su pecho, vio como los rubíes de la armadura del ultimo Dragón caían al rio con su cuerpo inerte en él.

Cuando lo coronaron Rey de los Siete Reinos su primer decreto fue bautizar su martillo como DragonSlayer, el asesino de Dragones, todo iba perfecto hasta ese punto, lo único que faltaba era recuperar a Lyanna y todo volvería a estar en orden.

Lyanna, su amada Lyanna, la mujer que robo su corazón, ella nació para ser su Reina, suya, de nadie más.

Pero al final… nada salió como lo esperaba.

Lyanna murió de fiebre, ya no pudo convertirse en su Reina.

Ned, el hombre que consideraba su verdadero hermano e igual juro no volver a pisar Desembarco del Rey, Ned se ofendió por la muerte de los engendros Targaryen, ¿Por qué se ofendió? ¿Acaso no entendió que los asesino en honor a Lyanna?

Tuvo que casarse con Cersei Lannister para tener feliz al viejo león de Tywin Lannister, follarla no fue difícil, bien que mal la muy maldita tenía un coño apretado que Robert disfruto, era hermosa, no al mismo nivel que Lyanna pero al menos era apetecible a la vista.

Pero Cersei no era Lyanna, jamás seria ella.

Cuando quedo embarazada por unos momentos Robert pensó cambiar, ser un mejor Rey para su hijo, su heredero, pero cuando Jofrey nació y Robert lo vio a los ojos se dio cuenta de algo… ese niño estaba mal. Es verdad que solo era un bebe, pero sus ojos estaban mal, tenían el mismo brillo que los ojos de Aerys Targaryen, y para empeorar las cosas el maldito mocoso parecía no ser suyo en nada, era todo Cersei, todo un león… un engendro Lannister.

Cabe decir que no pudo cambiar, siguió bebiendo, comiendo y follando con todo lo que poseía vestido, así vivió los siguientes 20 años de su vida. Luego, un día cuando se vio al espejo se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo, el Demonio del Tridente había muerto, el Rey que Liberto a todos de la Dinastía Targaryen ya no existía, ahora solo era un gordo, un hazmerreir, el maldito gordo usurpador que mato al verdadero príncipe heredero, al príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

— Barristan, ¿Por qué no vamos al castillo? — Pregunto en gritos el Rey Robert.

— Rey Robert, el castillo fue tomado por los Lannister, su hermano Stannis ya abandono Desembarco del Rey, no debe quedar ningún caballero leal de los Baratheon, si regresamos estoy seguro que cortaran su cabeza y dirán que murió en esta caza — Explico Ser Barristan.

Es verdad, estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por caballeros Lannister, caballeros que juraron protegerlo ahora lo traicionaban a nombre de Tywin Lannister, ¿Quién aun le era leal a la corona Baratheon?

— Logre vencer a tres caballeros leales de los Leones, Rey Robert. Pero ni siquiera yo puedo enfrentar un ejército completo, no podemos regresar a Desembarco del Rey en estos momentos — Anuncio Ser Barristan mirando el rostro de Robert Baratheon — ¿Qué sugiere hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Desembarco del Rey quedaba descartado, ir ahí era darle su cabeza a los Lannister.

Alto Jardín quedaba también por fuera, Olenna Tyrell no era para nada una buena amiga, Robert la había hecho a un lado durante todo su gobierno y ella estaba molesta por eso.

Dragonstone podría ser una opción, pero necesitaba un barco y no poseía ninguno, misma lógica si quería ir a donde estaba Renly, así que esa opción tampoco era validad.

¿Quién aun le era leal?

Solo una persona le seguía siendo verdaderamente leal, su amigo, su hermano Ned Stark, él lo ayudaría, así como lo ayudo la última vez, junto a Ned recuperaría nuevamente los Siete Reinos y esta vez Ned gobernaría a su lado como la mano del Rey que siempre debió haber sido.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Rey Robert? — Pregunto Ser Barristan nuevamente.

— Al Norte, en Winterfell están los Stark y Ned me es leal — Respondió Robert con completa seguridad — Él nos ayudara y desde ahí recuperáramos los Siete Reinos, será como hace 20 años, pero esta vez tú estarás a mi lado.

Cuando dicha oración finalizo, Ser Barristan detuvo por primera vez su andar, _"Esta vez tú estarás a mi lado", _cuando Robertpronuncio esa oración se sintió enfermo y tubo nauseas, ¿De verdad lucharía al lado de Robert Baratheon? El hombre que asesinó al príncipe Rhaegar, el hombre que habría sido el mejor Rey de todos los tiempo, el hombre que tenía planes para cambiar Desembarco del Rey y unificar el Norte con el Sur en armonía.

Pero Rhaegar estaba muerto, Robert lo había asesinado, ¿Por qué tubo que morir Rhaegar? ¿Por qué no murió Robert Baratheon? Barristan fue convertido en caballero por un Rey Targaryen y aquí estaba, protegiendo a un falso Rey Baratheon.

— Barristan… ¡Barristan! — Exclamo Robert el nombre de su caballero hasta que ese reacciono — ¿Qué pasa? Te veías ido.

¿De verdad lo protegería a él? ¿De verdad lucharía por él?

— No es nada, solo pensaba, Rey Robert — Respondió Barristan, retomando en el proceso su andar — Entonces a Winterfell, Ned Stark es leal, él lo apoyara y volverá a ser Rey de los Siete Reinos muy pronto.

— Barristan, nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ahora lo hare — Robert raramente se ponía serio, pero esta vez de verdad lo estaba — ¿Por qué aun me eres fiel? Pudiste largarte luego de obtener el perdón real, irte en cubierto y proteger a los engendros de Dragón que aún quedan, Viserys Targaryen aún está vivo.

— ¿Puedo hablar con honestidad?

— Si, habla.

Usted no es Aerys Targaryen, eso es cierto, en comparación al Rey Aerys usted fue una mejora y los Siete Reinos lo sabes. Pero incluso el Rey Aerys triunfo donde usted fracaso, la Guardia Real del Rey Aerys era un Guardia Real perfecta, ningún caballero real traicionaría a su Rey, Jaime Lannister lo hizo, y él fue convertido en caballero porque el Rey Aerys quería un seguro por si Tywin se revelara.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

— Aerys era un loco, pero un loco inteligente, al menos en ese apartado. A diferencia suya cuya Guardia Real apesta, todos lo traicionaron menos yo, ¿Es irónico, cierto? El que era leal a los Targaryen es el único que aún le es leal.

— Los Dioses se están burlando de mí, ¿Verdad?

— Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, yo lo sabía.

— ¿Qué sabias tú?

— El trono de hierro fue creado por un Targaryen, creado solo para un Targaryen, usted usurpo ese derecho, ¿Qué le impedía a otra familia usurparlo a usted? Bien que mal hubo una endeble paz durante 20 años, fue más de lo que yo esperaba.

Las palabras de Ser Barristan llegaban a lo más profundo de Robert, por primera vez en 20 años era llamado Usurpador por Ser Barristan.

Otra pregunta, Barristan. Llevamos 20 años viéndonos las caras, pero en ningún momento tú me has llamado como debe ser.

— ¿A qué se refiere? Siempre lo llamo "Rey Robert".

— Sí, pero en ningún momento me has llamado "Mi Rey", ¿Por qué?

Ser Barristan duro unos segundo en responder.

— ¿Quiere escuchar la verdad? — Ante dicha pregunta Robert asintió — La verdad es que usted no es mi Rey, yo jure serle fiel a la corona, no a usted. Si algún hijo del príncipe Rhaegar hubiera sobrevivido yo me habría ido tras él solo para protegerlo de usted, pero jure serle fiel a la corona y usted la había ganado en batalla, y aunque me matara por dentro ese hecho, yo jure proteger al Rey y debía cumplir ese juramento.

— Ya veo… — Robert no se molestó en escuchar esas palabras, después de todo ya las sabia, ese era la clase de hombre que Ser Barristan era — ¿Me odias por asesinar a Rhaegar Targaryen, cierto?

— Si, lo odio con toda mi alma, cada día lucho por no desenvainar mi espada y convertirme en un KingSlayer, incluso en estos momentos quiero matarlo de la misma forma que usted asesino a mi príncipe hace más de 20 años, pero jure proteger a lo corona… moriré protegiendo a la corona.

Robert lo supo en ese instante, tardo más de 20 años pero al final lo supo. Quizás el gano la Batalla en el Tridente, pero Rhaegar Targaryen desde el cielo se estaba burlando de él, seguía vivo gracias a un leal a los Targaryen, si recuperaba los Siete Reinos seria gracias a un leal a los Targaryen, todo lo que lograra a partir de hoy… seria gracias a un leal de los Targaryen.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Robb**_

"_Mi amado lobo, Robb Stark. _

_Te escribo esta carta para confirmarte lo que de seguro tu Lord Padre ya te habrá informado hace poco tiempo, mi abuela, Lady Olenna Tyrell quiere formar una alianza matrimonial con la familia Stark, pactando un compromiso entre tú y yo._

_Desconozco los verdaderos motivos de mi abuela, pero mi corazón late con fuerza al saber que podre ser tu esposa y futura madre de tus hijos, jamás creí en el amor, se me fue enseñado que dicho sentimiento solo podía sentirse por nuestros hijos, no por nuestro esposo, pero el día que me salvaste me di cuenta que ese sentimiento es real, me di cuenta que existía y si debo ir al Norte para sentir ese sentimiento cada día hasta el día de mi muerte, pues con gusto iré al Norte o más lejos solo para estar a tu lado._

_Cuando leas esta carta ya habremos partido de Alto Jardín, será un largo mes de viaje, pero ruego a los Dioses que cada día pase más rápido que el otro, espero verte pronto, mi amor"._

_De: Lady Margaery Tyrell_

_Para: Lord Robb Stark_

_Siempre tuya… Lady Margaery Tyrell_

Robb leyó cada oración con suma devoción, en ningún momento la sonrisa que formaron sus labios cuando leyó quien había mandado la carta desapareció.

Cuando conoció a Margaery pensó que era la típica Lady del Sur, una mujer como su madre, llena de perjuicios y que pasaba todo su día rezándole a los Siete, era aburrido, una mujer así era aburrida, sin carácter o sentido común, solo seguía las reglas al pie de la letra y esperaba que el mundo funcionase como se les decía de niñas, era estúpido.

Pero cuando la salvo del príncipe Jofrey, Robb supo que Margaery era diferente, sus ojos mostraron una pasión desenfrenada cuando vio como humillo al heredero de los Siete Reinos, esa pasión solo la había visto en Ladys del Norte, no en Ladys del Sur, Margaery poseía fuerza, temple y no era solo un títere como las demás mujeres, era diferente.

Luego de que se retiró de Desembarco del Rey ambos comenzaron a hablar mediante cartas, se conocieron gracias a ese mágico papel, hablaron de sus respectivas infancias, de sus familias, incluso Robb supo que Lady Olenna era quien mandaba en la familia Tyrell gracias a Margaery, claro que ya había escuchado eso, pero que sea Margaery quien se lo dijera en confidencia demostraba la confianza que ambos se tenían.

Pero desgraciadamente Robb la veía inalcanzable, ¿Qué ganaban los Tyrell dándole a su Rosa más preciosa a los Stark? Nada, y saber eso lo mataba por dentro, de verdad amaba a Margaery, quería que fuera su esposa, él quería ser su esposo, anhelaba formar una familia al lado de esa mujer.

Durante mucho tiempo se hizo la idea que era imposible, se conformó solo con hablar mediante las cartas que compartían, al menos podía hablar con ella gracias a eso, pero hoy sucedió un milagro, no sabía qué interés tenia Lady Olenna con los Stark, pero no le importaba, se iba a casar con Margaery, con la mujer que amaba y ya con eso se deba por servido, nada más importaba.

— Te noto feliz, ¿Acaso Lady Margaery es la responsable de tal felicidad? — Su hermana menor, Sansa Stark fue quien le hablo — Cada vez que Lady Margaery escribí te pones así, me alegra mucho, hermano mayor.

— Voy a casarme con ella — Confeso Robb con total felicidad — Voy a contraer nupcias con ella, Sansa. No sé qué planea su abuela, pero no me importa, los Dioses me hicieron el milagro y me casare con la mujer que amo.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, Robb. Al menos después de varios años un poco de felicidad nos cae a los Stark — Dijo Sansa — Hoy estaba pensando en Arya, pensé en lo mal que la trate.

— Sansa — Robb abrazo a su hermana con cariño — Por favor ya no te martiries con eso, tú no eres culpable de nada, si alguien es culpable de que Arya se fuera es nuestra madre, no tú.

Robb…

— Madre nunca acepto que Arya es del Norte, tú también eres del Norte, pero a ti te gustan cosas que a Arya no, Arya es como la Reina Nymeria, una mujer indomable y madre no pudo aceptarlo, Arya jamás sería una Lady del Sur.

— Me gustaría creerte, pero yo trate a Arya de la misma forma que nuestra madre, incluso a Jon, siempre lo llame medio hermano, jamás lo llame como hermano, Robb, ambos deben odiarme, si siguen vivos deben odiarme.

— Ambos viven, estoy seguro de eso. Pero recuerdas lo que prometimos cuando Arya desapareció.

— Sí.

— Que cuando ambos regresen jamás nos separaríamos otra vez, lo prometidos y los Stark recuerdan — Robb sonrió y luego dijo — Cuando llega el invierno el lobo solitario muere, pero…

— La manada sobrevive — La sonrisa de Robb fue contagiada a Sansa — Gracias, hermano.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Daenerys**_

La Reina Targaryen se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, no había nada a su alrededor aparte de niebla y silencio, ¿Había muerto? No, por supuesto que no, hace solo unos minutos se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su recamara, a lado de sus amadas gemelas quienes decidieron que hoy dormirían con ella.

¿Qué era este lugar?

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Daenerys pregunto con temple en su voz — Si hay alguien salga lo más rápido posible, este juego no es gracioso.

Ya había sentido esto antes, en su última vida cuando enviudo de Khal Drogo y sus Dragones fueron secuestrados por aquel raro brujo, la introdujo en una especie de limbo donde vio por última vez las almas de Drogo y sus fallecido hijo Rhaego.

No era en si el mismo lugar, pero la sensación era parecida.

— Jejeje — Una educada risa fue escuchada por los oídos de Dany — Que bueno que Aegon heredo la misma serenidad que yo, porque tu hermanita heredaste el mal temperamento de un Targaryen.

Targaryen, ¿Esa voz pertenecía a un Targaryen? La voz nombro a Aegon, y ese resultaba ser el nombre Targaryen de Jon, si el dueño de esa voz afirmo que Aegon/Jon heredero algo del… solo una persona podía ser el dueño de dicha voz.

Siguiendo sus instintos, Daenerys decidió calmarse un poco y luego pregunto.

— Rhaegar… ¿Eres Rhaegar, cierto? — Pregunto con cierto temor de equivocarse — Mi hermano mayor… ¿Eres tu mi hermano mayor?

De la niebla emergió una figura familiar para Daenerys, poseía un parecido casi idéntico a Viserys, pero los ojos de esa figura no mostraban arrogancia sino serenidad, no era Viserys, era Rhaegar, el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

— Los Targaryen están fuertemente vinculados a la magia, nuestra sangre es rica en magia y ya que durante miles de años nos reprodujimos entre nosotros mismos la magia no disminuyo en lo más mínimo, incluso Aegon quien es mitad Stark posee el mismo nivel de magia que tú y yo poseemos — Mientras hablaba Rhaegar realizo una sincera sonrisa — Pero al mismo tiempo la magia fue nuestra perdición, ¿Has escuchado hablar de la locura Targaryen? Por supuesto que sí, Daenerys la locura no es hereditaria ni mucho menos tiene que ver con el incesto que los Targaryen hemos practicado desde nuestros inicios, la locura se produce por los mismos dones que nos hacen diferentes, ¿Sabes cuáles son?

— ¿Los sueños? — Pregunto Dany.

— Exacto. Por ejemplo, Daenys la soñadora salvo la dinastía Targaryen cuando soñó que Valkyria se hundiría, ella salvo a toda nuestra familia, pero como ella hubo otros Targaryen que poseían el don de ver sueños y miraron cosas que no debían, vieron muertes y tracciones noche tras noche durante años, no los defiendo Daenerys, pero debo admitir que eso desquicia a cualquiera.

— ¿Nuestro padre veía sueños?

— Aerys Targaryen fue llamado un Targaryen de oro, era listo, amable y amaba a nobles y plebeyos por igual, ¿Sabías que nuestro padre y Tywin Lannister era mejores amigos en la juventud, Dany? — Ella negó con su cabeza, desconocía por completo dicha información — Pero un día todo cambio, nuestro abuelo le ordeno casarse con nuestra madre porque una bruja del bosque le dijo que el príncipe de Hielo y Fuego nacería de esa unión, mi padre amaba a Joanna Lannister, la mujer que luego sería la esposa de Tywin Lannister, no pudo superar eso.

— ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¡Nuestro padre fue un maldito monstruos! ¡¿Cómo puedes defender algo así?!

— De la misma forma que Aegon te defiende a ti, caíste presa de la locura Targaryen, hermanita, no eres inocente en eso — La reprendió Rhaegar — Nuestra madre tuvo muchos abortos, pero recuerdo un bebe que si nació, uno antes de Viserys y tú, era una niña muy hermosa, solo vivió dos meses, pero en ese tiempo nuestro padre regreso a ser como era en su juventud, incluso jugaba conmigo y dejo de quemar personas, el me confesó que había dejado de tener esos sueños donde solo veía muertes y traiciones, me dijo que ahora todo sería diferente porque nos tenía a madre y a mí, pero ya sabes lo que paso después, nuestra hermanita falleció y padre regreso a ser quien era, fue ahí donde los Siete Reinos lo bautizaron como el Rey Loco.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso, Rhaegar? — Daenerys no entendía porque ahora su hermano defendía al Rey Loco — Yo no puedo perdonarlo, yo solo…

— Te he dicho siempre que dejes de hablar como si todo tuviera que ver con acertijos y profecías — Una tercera voz llego a la escena — Es el colmo contigo, nunca vas al punto y eso aburre, por eso a veces cuando estuve en la Torre de Alegría prefería hablar con Arthur que contigo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Dany volteo y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de una mujer.

Pero no cualquier mujer, esta mujer poseía todas las características de Arya Stark, era como ver a Arya Stark a los ojos, solo que un poco más adulta y alta de estatura.

Fue ahí cuando algo en su mente hizo clic, ella si sabía quién era esa mujer, era la madre de Jon, Lady Lyanna Stark, o más bien la princesa Lyanna Stark.

— Yo te vi en una visión hace mucho tiempo, fue en mi otra vida, te vi a ti y a Rhaegar hablándole a un bebe que aún seguía en tu vientre — Daenerys no olvidaría esa visión, fue uno de sus primeros sueños Targaryen — Tu le preguntaste a mi hermano si el compondría una canción para él bebe, pero Rhaegar te respondió que él bebe ya tenía una, la canción de Hielo y Fuego.

— Wow, eso es… wow — Lyanna respondió totalmente sorprendida — Los Targaryen tienen esos dones de sueños y visiones, pero admitan que es un poco terrorífico.

Daenerys francamente no supo que responder ante dichas palabras, así que prosiguió a hablar con su corazón.

— ¿Eres Lyanna Stark? — Pregunto Daenerys y Lyanna asintió — Yo, jamás pensé que te conocería, digo, habías fallecido así que la posibilidad fue descartada por completo. Aunque ahora estoy algo confundida, eres mi buena hermana debido a tu matrimonio con Rhaegar, pero también pasaste a ser mi madre política debido a mi matrimonio con Jon, ¿Cuál de los dos prefieres?

— Bueno, si alguien me hubiera dado la oportunidad de tener una hija como tú, definitivamente la tomaría, así que escojo la segunda opción, incluso si estoy en el cielo me sentiré feliz al saber que ahora me consideras como una madre — Lyanna tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Daenerys — Eres tan hermosa, veo por mi bebe quedo cautivado contigo, pero tus ojos aun muestran tristeza, ¿Por qué?

— Yo… — Daenerys no retiro el toque de Lyanna, si era sincera dicho toque se sentía cálido y le agrava esa sensación — Asesine a muchas personas, queme Desembarco del Rey y mate a miles de inocentes, lo hice y si Jon no me hubiera detenido las personas a las cuales le haría daño hubieran sido mayores.

— ¿Por eso sientes tristeza? — Pregunto Lyanna sinceramente — ¿A que le temes tanto, dulzura?

— A mí, me tengo miedo a mí misma — Confeso Daenerys, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero por alguna razón se sintió segura al hacerlo — Tengo miedo de fracasar y decepcionar a Jon, ya lo hice una vez en el pasado, pero esta vez sería peor, tengo hijos, no puedo vivir sabiendo que decepciones a Lyanna, Rhaella y Aemon… son lo más importante que tengo.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que tu tonto hermano mayor quería explicarte de la locura Targaryen? — Ante dicha pregunta, Dany asintió — La locura Targaryen no existe, es como Rhaegar te lo explico antes, nace debido a los dones que ustedes poseen, ¿Tuviste sueños de muertes y traiciones antes de morir la última vez?

Daenerys asintió y Lyanna continúo.

— Miedo, ansiedad y soledad — Lyanna nombro uno por uno — Si algo inicia lo que las personas bautizaron como la locura Targaryen son esas tres cosas. Cuando las unes es como si alguien nublara tu mente y te hiciera destruir todo lo que representa una amenaza para ti, sea real o no.

— ¿Y si caigo otra vez? — Pregunto Dany — ¿Cómo evito caer otra vez?

Lyanna miro a los ojos a Daenerys y luego prosiguió a rodearla con un amoroso abrazo.

— Eres Daenerys Targaryen, la madre de Dragones, la esposa de mi hijo, la madre de mis nietos, y ahora también eres mi amada hija — Cada palabra dicha por Lyanna hacia que Daenerys llorara en silencio, pero no con lágrimas de dolor, no, claro que no, sus lágrimas eras de felicidad, las palabras que le decía Lyanna eran las que siempre quiso escuchar de una madre — Remplaza el miedo con abrazos, la ansiedad con besos y la soledad con amor. Mi amado hijo puede ayudarte con las tres, incluso tienes a mi hermosos nietos, créeme Daenerys, tu jamás volverás a caer, porque la cura para la supuesta locura Targaryen es el amor, y tu mi amada niña tienes mucho amor a tu alrededor.

— Gracias, Lyanna… gracias mamá — Agradeció Daenerys de todo corazón.

— Siempre estaremos ahí para ti, corazón — Lyanna seco una de las lágrimas de Dany — Y cuando nos volvamos a ver, te prometo que el tarado de tu hermano sabrá hablar bien, sin acertijos o profecías.

Daenerys rio levemente y luego asintió.

— En el Norte se encuentra la verdadera amenaza, hermanita. Pero no es la única, hay una familia que con la ayuda de los Leones quiere eliminar a los Stark y tú tienes el poder para ayudarlos — Informo Rhaegar — No llegues como una conquistadora, se lo que fuiste para la bahía de esclavos, la rompedoras de cadenas, se una Libertadora, Daenerys.

— Hay personas en la que vale la pena confiar, sé que los Stark te hicieron daño antes, pero dales una oportunidad esta vez, créeme cuando te digo que Robb ama a mi hijo como un hermano y su lealtad esta y siempre estará con el — Afirmo Lyanna.

Una segunda oportunidad, la vida misma le dio una segunda oportunidad a ella, ¿Por qué no se la daría ella a los demás? Confiaría en Lyanna y Rhaegar, dejaría de ver fantasmas y traiciones donde no ahí, eliminaría todo rastro de miedo, ansiedad y soledad de su mente, y también… perdonaría a quien deba perdonar.

Cuando estaba por hablar nuevamente, todo el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, entonces lo entiendo, el tiempo se había vencido y era hora de despertar.

— Adiós, hermanita — Rhaegar tomo la mano de Lyanna y prosiguió a caminar hacia la luz — Recuerda quien eres, recuérdalo y jamás volverás a caer.

— O en palabras más sencillas... solo llénate de amor, hija mía — Lyanna realizo un pequeño guiño y luego todo fue rodeado por un fuerte resplandor de luz.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, y cuando logro visualizar las imágenes a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su recamara, específicamente en su cama y poseía a cada lado a una de las gemelas.

— Lyanna, Rhaella — Daenerys intento despertarlas, pero sin lograrlo en ninguno de sus intentos — Bueno, ya hablare con ustedes más tarde.

La Reina Dragón prosiguió a cambiarse su camisón de dormir por un sencillo vestido negro y salió de su recamara a la sala de reunión donde seguramente Jon, Arya y Arthur aun estarían hablando.

Toco la puerta y al recibir un asentamiento desde el otro lado, abrió la puerta y entro a la sala de reuniones.

— Creí que estabas durmiendo con las gemelas — Dijo Jon con una sonrisa.

— Ambas heredaron el sueño pesado de su padre — Comento Daenerys con una sonrisa — Sé que lo que diré sonara ilógico, incluso me atrevo a decir que suena un poco loco, pero por favor confíen en mí.

— ¿A qué se refiere, mi Reina? — Pregunto Arthur Dayne.

— Aegon el Conquistador llego a Dragonstone con aires de grandeza, creyéndose el dueño del mundo, nosotros no llegaremos así, la primera impresión que tendrá los Siete Reinos de los Nuevos Targaryen será diferente a la que tuvieron hace 300 años por Aegon — Los ojos de Dany mostraban una mirada decidida — Esta vez lo hare diferente, Jon ira a Dragonstone ya que es su derecho, es el heredero de Dragonstone e ira a reclamar lo que Stannis Baratheon le usurpo, si va con Rhaegal y Ser Arthur nadie dudara que es el verdadero hijo de mi hermano Rhaegar.

— Lo dices como si no fueras a ir conmigo — No fue una pregunta al inicio, pero cuando Jon se dio cuenta de los planes de Daenerys reformulo su pregunta — Espera un momento, si yo voy a Dragonstone, ¿A dónde iras tú?

— Te lo dije, esta vez lo hare diferente. Tu iras a Dragonstone, le mostraras a los leales Targaryen que la sangre de los Dragones vive y está más fuerte que nunca, pero yo debo ir a otro lugar, y mi buena hermana por leí me acompañara — Fue ahí cuando los ojos violeta de Daenerys choco con los ojos grises de Arya Stark — Si llego al lado de Arya Stark, una hija de Norte las reacciones negativas serán menos. Además, sé que lo que estoy a punto decir suena irreal, pero tuve un sueño, y en mi sueño se me fue informado de un peligro que asecha a los Stark.

— ¿Un peligro? — Arya alzo una ceja — ¿Quién le haría daño a los Stark?

— Posiblemente los Bolton — Fue Arthur quien tomó la palabra — La magia es real, y es fuerte en los Targaryen, yo llegué aquí gracias a Rhaegar, y si la Reina dice que siente un peligro yo le creeré.

— ¿Por qué crees que los Bolton harían algo? Sé que siempre han odiado a los Stark y han querido ser Lord de Winterfell, pero atacar sin una razón es ilógico — Dijo Jon — A menos que no vengan solos.

— Los Leones le brindaron su apoyo a los Bolton para lograr destruir a los Stark — Afirmo Daenerys con total seguridad — Es por eso que iré a Winterfell, si la amenaza solo fueran los Bolton el Norte que le es leal a los Stark podría enfrentarlo solo, pero si los Lannister ayudan en las sombras… no creo que los Stark puedan solos.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? — Arya le pregunto a Daenerys — Después de todo lo que paso antes, ¿Por qué ayudarías a los Stark?

— Porque al igual que mi esposo, quiero intentar ser una tonta honorable — Dany guiño un ojo en forma de gracia — Esta vez será diferente, Arya Stark, sé que mi palabra no es suficiente, así que lo hare con acciones, la amenaza más allá del Muro sigue ahí, y los Stark son los protectores del Norte, no dejare que mueran — Jon y Arthur entendieron que no debían hablar en ese momento, que ese conversación solo les incumbía a ellas dos — Así que lo diré una vez más, ¿Cuento con tu apoyo, Arya Stark?

— Yo también cometí muchos errores, encerrarme en mi propio círculo fue uno de ellos, mentiría al decir que confió en ti, no lo hago, pero quiero intentar hacerlo — Arya exhalo aire y dijo con decisión — Tendrás mi voto de confianza, Daenerys Targaryen, te ayudare en lo que necesites para proteger Winterfell.

Justo ahí se creó una alianza entre ambas mujeres.

— ¿Cómo llevaremos a los Inmaculados y Dordrakis? — Pregunto Jon — Tenemos unos cuantos barcos, pero aun con ellos no podemos llevar ni a la mitad de nuestro ejército.

— Sobre eso, mi Rey, olvide mencionar algo — Una divertida sonrisa se formó en los labios e Arthur Dayne — No di la ubicación de esta isla a nadie, pero a unos días de distancia hay un puerto, y mi hermana hablo con unos conocidos que le son leales a los Targaryen y si todo sale bien, en ese puerto debe haber las naves suficientes para llegar a Westeros, iremos muy apretados, pero llegaremos.

— ¿Quiénes son esos conocidos? — Pregunto Daenerys — Además, pensé que todos pensaban que habías muerto.

— Los Siete Reinos lo piensan, pero Ashara posiblemente ya estuvo divulgando mi nombre a esos leales Targaryen, cuando Robert Baratheon tomo el trono de hierro muchos leales abandonaron sus tierra y migraron a Essos, no soportaban ser vistos como basura por Robert y ser ignorados durante todo el gobierno del ciervo, así que migraron y se trasladaron a Essos, pero créame mi Reina, ellos quieren regresar a la tierra que los vieron nacer.

— Ashara Dayne ha estado ocupada, ¿Cierto? — Arya estaba impresionada por todo lo que escuchaba de esa mujer — Ella fue el amor de la vida de mi padre, ya veo porque la amaba tanto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Pregunto Arthur — ¿Ned Stark le habla de eso a sus hijos?

— Por supuesto que no, pero aun en Winterfell se cree que ella es la madre de Jon — Respondió Arya — Mi madre la odia a muerte por eso.

— Cuando le cuente eso a Ashara, ella se reirá como nunca — Arthur rio en silencio — Pero créanme cuando les digo esto, mi hermana a estado alborotando al avispero, confíen en ella.

— Entonces está decidido — Jon miro a todos lo que estaban dentro de la sala de reuniones — Arthur y yo iremos a Dragonstone, mientras que Dany y Arya irán al Norte.

Daenerys miro el cielo a través de la ventana de la sala de reuniones, y en silencio dijo.

— Próxima parada… Winterfell

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Para los que no entendieron el comienzo del capítulo, pues se los explico, Cersei intento matar a Robert como en la Serie, solo que este por coincidencias de la vida no estaba borracho y logro matar al ciervo, luego los caballeros Lannister intentaron matarlo a traición y Ser Barristan los derroto.**_

_**Ser Barristan es inteligente, él sabía que si ponían un solo pie en el castillo ambas serian asesinados, Stannis y Renly habían huido, osea que no quedaban leales Baratheon, incluso los que portaban la capa del ciervo ya habían sido comprados por Cersei, eso paso en los Libros, ella era dueña de toda la Guardia del castillo.**_

_**Así que Ser Barristan tomo la mejor decisión en irse con Robert Baratheon.**_

_**¿Por qué deje vivir a Robert?**_

_**Fácil, Ned está vivo y quiero poner al buen Ned entre la espada y la pared, hacer que decida que bando va a apoyar, si seguirá el deber y el honor o escogerá a la familia, el personaje de Ned es muy complejo y quiero usar esa complejidad en este fanfic.**_

_**Por un lado Robert jura que Ned lo apoyara a recuperar los Siete Reinos, en su cabeza el planea revivir la rebelión de hace 20 años, ¿Por qué no fue con Stannis? Porque como dijo Ser Barristan para ir a Dragonstone necesita un barco y no tenían ninguno, y con Renly, pues quedaba más cerca Winterfell.**_

_**Ser Barristan dejo bien en claro sus lealtades, el protege el que tiene la corona porque le juro fidelidad a la corona, en la Serie y Libros Ser Barristan siempre quiso dejar de proteger a Robert, pero sus votos se lo impidieron y cuando le fueron quitados lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia Daenerys, pero aquí Daenerys está a los ojos de Westeros desaparecida.**_

_**Curiosamente Ser Barristan y Robert van al Norte, Daenerys y Arya van al Norte, ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren? Bueno, eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Jon va a Dragonstone, quiéranlo o no, Jon es el verdadero heredero y aunque lo ayudaría que Daenerys llegara con él, Jon debe aprender a defender su derecho al trono sin que Daenerys lo ayuda, al igual que Dany debe ganarse el Norte sin que Jon abogue por ella, será un desafío para ambos.**_

_**Ya tengo planeada la llegada de Jon, tendrá a Rhaegal y Ser Arthur a su lado, ¿Quién no creería que es el hijo de Rhaegar con semejantes pruebas? De una vez les digo que no abra lucha con Stannis, ¿Por qué no habrá luchas? Pues ya verán, Dragonstone es de los Targaryen y sus habitantes son leales Targaryen, Stannis sabrá porque jamás debió usurpar Dragonstone.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**En los Libros siempre se ha hecho comparaciones entre Daenerys y Daenys, así que quise hacerlo aquí.**_

_**Daenerys viendo a Rhaegar y Lyanna fue algo que quería hacer, verlos ayudo a Daenerys a superar las pesadillas de su pasado, fue divertido escribir las interacciones de Lyanna y Rhaegar, espero haberlo hecho bien y que les haya parecido gracioso, por cierto, la princesa Lyanna Targaryen es idéntica a su abuela, lo vimos hoy aquí.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**No quiero partir a Jon en dos bandos, ósea Stark y Targaryen, Jon le es leal a Daenerys y por ende a toda su familia, pero hoy Daenerys se dio cuenta que obligar a Jon a escoger bandos lo mataba por dentro, Jon la ama pero también quiere a su familia.**_

_**Jon es Aegon Targaryen, pero bien que mal también posee sangre Stark, ¿Por qué hago esto así? Pues Robb Stark sigue vivo, Robb es el hermano de Jon y la lealtad de Robb siempre estará con Jon, por eso puedo jugar con esto.**_

_**Me muero por escribir una reunión entre Daenerys, Ashara, Margaery, Olenna, Arya y Sansa… será entretenido, viva el empoderamiento femenino, Jejeje, que puedo decir, soy un hombre que apoya la igualdad de género.**_

_**Por otro lado, ¿Quién quiere ver a Jon, Robb, Ned, Benjin y Gendry? Yo sí, pero Gendry saldrá en el próximo capítulo, solo que será algo especial, ya verán porque, pero tranquilos, Gendry es leal a los Targaryen porque, momento, casi hago Spoiler, ¡Digan No al Spoiler!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Guest: **_

_**Gracias, amigo, aquí tienes la continuación y espero te guste.**_

_**Striker:**_

_**Tarde un poco porque estaban haciendo remodelaciones en mi casa, pero aquí está la continuación, amigo.**_

_**Angel:**_

_**No sé mucho inglés, pero gracias por el apoyo mi amigo. También publico esta historia en ingles pero en otro foro.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

_**Final de Temporada: **_

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Ned**_

Todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos 10 años lo llevo aquí, solo los Dioses saben cuánto quiso evitar un conflicto, evitar que una guerra civil se creara en Winterfell.

Pero ya era tarde, los Bolton le habían declarado la guerra, Roose Bolton dejo bien en claro que lucharía para que el linaje Stark desapareciera de la fase de la tierra, que mañana sería el día que los Bolton lograrían su más grande ambición, tomar Winterfell.

Hace casi un mes le llegó la noticia que Robert Baratheon, su viejo amigo había muerto en plena caza, Ned sabía que lo único que le impedía a Roose declarar la guerra era Robert, pero con Robert muerto la guerra ya era un hecho, y no se equivocó, solo le tomo una semana a Lord Bolton levantar sus banderas y las familias que le eran leales se unieron a la causa.

Robb poseía solo 23 años recién cumplidos, hace poco se confirmó su compromiso con Lady Margaery Tyrell, se suponía que Robb debería estar festejando con su futura esposa, no preocupándose por una pronta guerra civil, ¿Qué clase de padre permitiría algo así? Tal parece que la clase de padre que el era.

Margaery Tyrell y su abuela Olenna Tyrell llegaron hace solo una semana a Winterfell, y la mejor bienvenida que les pudo dar fue que vieran en primera fila una guerra civil… que vergüenza.

— Voy a pasar — Lady Olenna ingreso a su habitación privada — Incluso tu recamara te hace honor, simple y sin nada de lujos, ¿Pintar las paredes no es despilfarrar dinero, sabias?

— Normalmente uno avisa antes de entrar, Lady Olenna — Dijo Ned, mirando a la cabeza de Alto Jardín.

— Eso hice.

— No, usted aviso cuando ya había ingresado.

— ¿De verdad eso es importante ahora, viejo lobo? — Olenna camino hacia la silla más cercana y prosiguió a sentarse — Es el colmo, vine desde un lugar muy lejano para hablar con el padre del futuro esposo de mi nieta y mira con lo que me topo, una maldita guerra civil.

— No hay palabras que pueda usar para disculparme, Lady Olenna — Ned odiaba la política del Sur, pero incluso él sabía que esta no era la mejor presentación para la familia de su futura buena hija por ley — La guerra con Rose era inevitable, solo que no contábamos que Robert moriría cazando en Desembarco del Rey, pero le aseguro que por cada soldado de Rose nosotros tenemos 10.

— Si Lord Bolton luchara limpiamente no estaría aquí hablando contigo, Lord Stark — Olenna en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Winterfell ya había aprendido a cómo hablar con el viejo lobo, en primera el odiaba la política y las palabras sin sentidos, le gustaba ser directo y eso era aburrido — El gordo incompetente que poseíamos por Rey fue asesinado por su esposa, siéndote sincera yo esperaba que sucediera muchos años antes, Cersei aguanto bien.

— Fue asesinato, los Lannister mataron a su Rey.

— Que tu amiguito se prostituyera todos los días y en la noche solo nombrara el nombre de tu hermana no lo ayudo mucho, Lord Stark.

— No meta a Lyanna en esto, hace mucho tiempo que murió.

— Robert Baratheon fue un incompetente, vivo o muerto sigue causándole problemas a los demás. A veces cuando tenía tiempo yo pensaba, ¿Qué habría pasado si tú hubieras tomado el trono de hierro? Llegaste primero, antes que el mismo Robert, pudiste haberlo tomado.

— Yo nunca quise ser Rey, Lady Olenna.

— A veces la cuestión no querer sino deber.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el pasado con nuestro actual problema? — Ned estaba hartándose poco a poco.

— Nada, solo que disfruto molestar a los hombres, más cuando son tan callados y serenos como tú — En el viejo rostro de Lady Olenna se formó una soberbia sonrisa

— Lady Olenna, aprecio que haya venido, pero lo mejor es que…

— Nos faltas hombres, Eddark Stark — Olenna interrumpió las palabras de Ned y hablo seriamente — No tengo que tener poderes para saber que el viejo Tywin le presto un ejército a Lord Bolton para que así logra masacrarte, Tywin no te quiere como enemigo y si ayudando a Lord Bolton se lava las manos frente a los Siete Reinos pues lo ayudara, esa es la clase de hombre que es.

— Aun puede irse, lo menos que quiero es que usted y Lady Margaery se vean afectas por nuestra culpa.

— En otras circunstancias ya me abrirá ido de aquí, pero Tywin también me detesta y no me abrirá los brazos en Desembarco del Rey, lo más que haría sería firmar una alianza, luego de eso cuenta unos 8 o 10 meses y amaneceré muerta en mi cama, si es generoso me matara con algún veneno, si esta aburrido será con un cuchillo en mi corazón.

— Envidio como habla con tanta tranquilidad sobre la muerte, aquí en el Norte la muerte es un tema difícil de tratar — Ned dijo la verdad, la muerte se había vuelto una especie de tabú desde la rebelión de hace 20 años.

— Mis hombres ayudaran, traje 1.000 hombres conmigo, no son muchos, pero peor es nada, Lord Stark — Olenna se puso de pie y tomo su bastón de fina madera — Winterfell posee tierras espaciosas, con la ayuda de Alto Jardín podremos hacer cosas maravillosas por aquí, lo primero que quiero hacer es un granero que abarque desde la entrada de Winterfell hasta el lado que cruza el Tridente, luego implementaremos otras construcciones, después de todo mi bisnieto gobernara esto algún día, sé que no llegare a verlo gobernar, pero usare todo lo que me reste de vida para hacer de este Reino uno muy bueno para él

— Su seguridad también es envidiable, incluso habla a futuro.

— Estoy segura que ganaremos mañana, tengo un contacto que me da buenas vibras.

— Todo puede suceder en la guerra, nada está seguro.

— Por los Dioses, ¿Nunca sonríes, Lord Stark? — Olenna tomo un profundo suspiro — No entiendo que vio una mujer tan vivas como Ashara Dayne en ti.

Ashara Dayne.

La mirada de Ned monstro otro semblante al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer.

— Oh… — Olenna lo miro con sorpresa y luego dijo en burla — Conque el viejo lobo aún tiene instintos de caza, que sorpresa.

— Es mejor no hablar de eso, Lady Olenna — Ned supo que mostrar esa reacción fue un grave error.

— ¿Por qué? Escuche por algunos chismes que estas a punto de divorciarte, Lord Stark. Te diré esto porque pasaremos a ser familia, Ashara sigue soltera y es tan hermosa como lo fue hace 23 años, incluso me atrevo a decir que es aún más bella que en ese tiempo, tu posición como Lord de Winterfell es muy cotizada, quizás aún puedas domar a la mujer que se escapó de tus garras hace más de 20 años.

— ¿Por qué le importa tanto mi vida amorosa, Lady Olenna?

— Quizás porque no quiero que mi nieto crezca cerca de una mujer tan amargada como lo es Lady Catelyn, entiendo que tratase mal a tu supuesto hijo bastardo, pero que negara de su verdadera hija solo porque prefería actuar más como una mujer del Norte, eso es ridículo.

— Catelyn se equivocó, Lady Olenna — Dijo Ned, mirando como Lady Olenna Tyrell comenzaba a abandonar su habitación.

— Es verdad, ella se equivocó — Olenna abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir de ella, luego casi en un susurro pronuncio — Espero que el Rey sea misericordioso o esa mujer ardera en llamas.

_**Jon**_

Volando en el cielo se podía ver la figura de un imponente Dragón verde jade, el Dragón Rhaegal que poseía un nombre en honor al difunto príncipe Rhaegar.

En la espalda del Dragón se podían ver las figuras de Jon, Arthur y de forma poco creíble también se encontraba el pequeño Aemon Targaryen.

Llevaban volando casi 2 horas, ya no importaba si las personas miraban al cielo y veían claramente la silueta de un Dragón, después de todo ya era hora de que el mundo viera el renacimiento de la familia Targaryen.

El plan era sencillo, Jon iría a Dragonstone y Daenerys iría a Winterfell.

Sus ejércitos viajaban en barcos, llevaban casi un mes viajando así que lo más probable es que ya estarían llegando a su destino, la mayor parte fue a Winterfell, habían partido hace más tiempo debido a la lejanía, incluso Daenerys se llevó a Drogon y Viserion con ella, Jon insistió mucho en eso ya que con Daenerys también iban Lyanna y Rhaella, la protección de ellas era lo primero.

Los Inmaculados de seguro ya estaban cerca de Dragonstone, no anclarían en la isla hasta que Jon llegara con Rhaegal y destruyera cualquier peligro que hubiera por los barcos.

— Llegamos, mi Rey — Dijo Arthur, visualizando la isla llamada Dragonstone — 23 años sin poner un pie ahí, será como volver a casa.

— ¿Venias mucho aquí? — Pregunto Jon.

— Algo, Rhaegar insistía mucho en venir a ver una bóveda mágica, te hablare de ella luego — Respondió Arthur — ¿Cómo está su armadura, príncipe Aemon?

— Algo ajustada, tío Arthur — El pequeño príncipe vestía una pequeña armadura de acero, Jon sabía que montando a Rhaegal el peligro seria casi nulo, pero si usar armadura ayudaba que Aemon estuviera aún más seguro, pues Aemon usaría una armadura de acero.

— Se estirara, mi príncipe — Bromeo Arthur.

— Es acero, tío Arthur, el acero no se estira — Aemon claramente no entendió la broma.

Dragonstone, el hogar ancestral de la familia Targaryen, el lugar donde conoció por primera vez a Daenerys en su última vida, el lugar… que le pertenecía por derecho.

— Sujétense, vamos a bajar — Ante las palabras de Jon, Rhaegal comenzó a descender desde los cielos.

— No parece haber enemigos en las costas — Arthur miro con cuidado la costa de Dragonstone — Bueno, no creo que Stannis Baratheon esperara que un Dragón descendiera del mismo cielo.

— ¿Sugieres algo, Ser Arthur? — Jon jamás haría menos las sugerencias de una leyenda como Ser Arthur Dayne — Me vendría bien un consejo.

— Sé que no quieres bajas, eso es bueno, pero al menos destruye la zona de tiro con las llamas de Rhaegal, eso evitara que los arqueros Baratheon arremetan contra los Inmaculados — Sugirió la Espada del Mañana — Es solo una pequeña sugerencia, mi Rey.

— Una sugerencia que acatare — Jon estaba fuertemente vinculado con Rhaegal, el Dragón no necesito escuchar una orden directa de Jon cuando ya se había desplazado hacia la zona de tiro — ¡Drakaris!

Haciendo caso al instante del comando de guerra, Rhaegal lanzo una fuerte llamara que destruyo y deshabilitado la zona de tiro.

Los Inmaculados que se encontraban en los barcos miraron el fuego y anclaron los barcos, esa era la señal que estaban esperando para entrar en acción.

Rhaegal descendió por completo del cielo y dejo que Jon, Arthur y el pequeño Aemon bajaran de su espalda, 10 minutos después el ejército de Inmaculados llego cerca de ellos.

Los habitantes de Dragonstone habían salido de sus ancestrales hogares, impresionados por la escena casi irreal que acaban de presenciar.

Un Dragón, una bestia legendaria que no se había visto en más de 100 años, y que reaparezca en Dragonstone, el hogar de los Targaryen debía ser si o si una señal de los Dioses.

— Hable, mi Rey — Dijo Arthur llamando la atención de Jon — Es tu momento, hazles conocer a los leales Targaryen que ser despreciados durante más de 20 años no fue en vano, muéstrales que ser leales a una dinastía que creían muerta no fue un error, enséñales que los milagros de verdad existen… diles quien es su Rey.

Jon tomo un poco de aire, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, siempre temió de este momento, ¿Lo haría bien? Daenerys era la buena con las palabras, los discursos que ella usaba parecían escritos cuidadosamente, pero en realidad ella los creaba en el mismo momento.

— Padre, madre… ayúdenme desde el más allá — Pidió Jon en voz baja.

Pero no valía la pena temer ahora, su amada esposa se encontraba en el Norte frenando la guerra entre los Stark y los Bolton, lo menos que Jon podía hacer era mostrarse seguro frente a las personas que seguían siéndole leal a su familia.

— Hace 23 años el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen falleció en la batalla del Tridente, murió a manos del Usurpador Robert Baratheon, murió siendo difamado como un loco y un violador, pero los habitantes de Dragonstone saben que eso fue falso, conocían al príncipe Rhaegar y sabían qué clase de hombre era, que clase de Rey pudo haber sido — Jon decidió hablar con el corazón, no valía la pena pensar antes de hablar, dejaría que su corazón hablase — Luego vino el saqueo a Desembarco el Rey, ahí murieron la princesa Elia, la princesa Rhaenys y el príncipe Aegon, siendo este último solo un inocente bebe de pecho. ¿Y porque murieron? Solo para que un ebrio gordo gobernara los Siete Reinos de la peor forma posible, solo para que Tywin Lannister lograra su más grande ambición, ellos Usurparon el trono que pertenecía a los Targaryen, y lo peor fue que todo se basó en una mentira.

¿Cuántos ojos tenia puesto sobre él? Jon no lo sabía, lo único que si sabía era que casi todo Dragonstone lo estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad, y escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que decía.

— La rebelión de Robert fue basada en la mentira que ponía al príncipe Rhaegar como un cruel y vil violador, Rhaegar Targaryen fue muchas cosas, pero no un violador, todas las tragedias que sucedieron fueron basadas en una mentira — Era el momento, debía decir la verdad — Hace 23 años Ned Stark, Lord de Winterfell encontró a su hermana Lyanna Stark muriendo, pero antes de morir Lyanna le confeso que Rhaegar y ella se amaban, el jamás la había secuestrado, Rhaegar se había casado con Lyanna Stark y existen pruebas para confirmar esto, Ned Stark miro como su hermana abrazaba a un bebe de solo días de nacido, un bebe que nació con las características faciales de un Stark, pero cuya sangre descendía de los Reyes Dragones, de la familia Targaryen — Jon dio un paso al frente y encaro a todos los habitantes — Me llamo Aegon Targaryen, fue llamado como el Conquistador porque mi madre esperaba que en un futuro yo recuperaría los Siete Reinos, soy hijo del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y la princesa Lyanna Targaryen, nací al final de la rebelión y mi tío me crio como su bastardo Jon Snow, tengo pruebas que confirman cada una de mis palabras, pero sobretodo eso, tengo un Dragón cuya lealtad solo la obtienen los miembros de la familia Targaryen, un Dragón llamado Rhaegal cuyo nombre fue puesto en honor a mi padre, Rhaegar Targaryen. Hoy quiero mostrarles que ser leales a los Targaryen durante más de 20 años no fue en vano, muéstrales que ser leales a una dinastía que creían muerta no fue un error, ¡Soy Aegon Targaryen, el sexto con mi nombre, Rey de los Andals, Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector el Reino! ¡Retomemos juntos los Siete Reinos! ¡Formemos juntos hoy aquí una Nueva Conquista!

El silencio reino durante varios segundos, segundos que parecieron minutos para Jon. Lo primero que Jon pensó es que lo había arruinado todo, que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, pero luego ocurrió algo que formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Por el Rey Aegon Targaryen! — Exclamo un Lord entre la multitud.

— ¡Por los Dragones que regresaron de las cenizas! — Exclamo otro Lord.

— ¡Por el príncipe Rhaegar! — Una tercera voz fue escuchada.

— ¡Por la Reina Rhaella! — Una cuarta voz se hizo escuchar.

— ¡Abajo el falso reinado del Usurpador! — Los gritos era cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Muerte a los Baratheon!

— ¡Muerte a Stannis Baratheon!

— ¡Por la familia Targaryen! ¡Por la familia Targaryen! ¡Por la familia Targaryen! ¡Por la familia Targaryen! ¡Por la familia Targaryen! ¡Por la familia Targaryen!

— Observe mi Rey, esto es lealtad, fidelidad a una causa que muchos creyeron perdida — Arthur había embozado una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Estas personas jamás dejaron de ser leales, siempre dejaron bien en claro sus lealtades y por eso fueron ignorados durante 23 años, tratados como basura durante 23 años, pero ahora usted les dio un nuevo motivo de luchar, de recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

— ¿Qué haremos con Stannis Baratheon? — Jon lanzo esa pregunta al aire — Espera… — Antes se seguir hablando Jon miro como la muchedumbre alzo sus armas y corrió hacia la puerta principal del castillo real de Dragonstone — ¿Acaso ellos van a…?

— Por eso amaba venir aquí con Rhaegar, esta gente posee una vibra contagiosa, mire con mucho cuidado mi Rey, va a ver algo que no se había visto en más de 300 años.

— ¿Y eso sería? — Pregunto Jon con mucha curiosidad.

— Stannis saldrá por la puerta grande, será sacado de su hogar por la misma gente que obligo a doblar la rodilla — Respondió Arthur.

— Creo que amare mucho este lugar, Ser Arthur — Jon tomo la mano del príncipe Aemon y junto a Arthur y el ejército de Inmaculados comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo real.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ned**_

La guerra civil había dado inicio, los ejércitos leales de la familia Stark se enfrentaba a los traidores de la familia Bolton.

La batalla campal fue ganada por la facción Stark, es como su padre lo había dicho, por cada soldado Bolton los Stark tenían diez más, si el ritmo continuaba así ganar esta guerra seria pan comido.

Ned, Robb y los demás Lores se encontraban en una carpa estudiando su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Atacamos o formaremos un perímetro? — Pregunto Robb a su padre — Llevamos la ventaja, los aplastamos en la batalla campal, no podrán recuperarse luego de eso.

— Los malditos Karstarks, Glover y Skargosi nos traicionaron a cambio de tierras más fértiles, cuando ganemos yo pido matarlos con mis propias manos — Lord Umber le dijo a Ned con mucha rabia — Traicionaron a los Stark, merecen la muerte.

— Padre, ¿Por qué no dices nada? — Robb noto como el semblante de su padre mostraba preocupación — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Roose aún no muestra todas sus cartas, hay algo que falta y no sé qué es — Respondió Ned a su hijo mayor — Que este en su castillo tan tranquilo me preocupa, ganamos la batalla campal y ni así se inmuta, algo está planeando, tiene un as bajo la manga.

— Se acobardo, Ned, Roose siempre ha sido un maldito cobarde, yo digo que vayamos y lo saquemos de su castillo por la fuerza — Las palabras de Lord Umber motivaron a la multitud.

Sin embargo Ned seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, lo último que dijo lo dijo en su mente: _"Espero que sea solo un mal presentimiento"._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Robb**_

El joven lobo se apresuró a ir hacia la zona que mantenía protegidas a las mujeres de su familia: Catelyn Tully, Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell y Lady Olenna Tyrell, solo por nombrar algunas.

Cuando miro a Margaery se acercó a ella y luego de rodearla con un abrazo prosiguió a besar sus labios con pasión.

— Aun me cuesta verte a los ojos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder hablar contigo de esta forma y mira lo que paso — Robb mostro un leve lamento — No esperaba que nuestro rencuentro fuera interrumpido por una guerra civil.

— Si, bueno… — Margaery monstro una de sus muy conocidas sonrisas — Esto no te suma puntos positivos, mi amado lobo — La belleza de Alto Jardín rodeo el cuello de Robb con sus delgados brazos — Pero suerte para ti, ya tenías muchos puntos positivos almacenados.

— Ganaremos esto y luego celebraremos nuestra boda, lo prometo — Robb robo por segunda vez los labios de Margaery Tyrell — Sueño con hacerte el amor desde el primer día que te vi.

— Me alagas, pero seguro un joven tan guapo como tú ya habrá estado por muchas jóvenes Ladys, mi corazón se rompe solo con pensarlo.

Por eso Robb se enamoró de ella, Margaery era coqueta y algo sínica, pero cuando debía serlo era muy honesta con sus palabra, era una mujer fuerte de carácter, una rosa dorada.

— Jamás te seria infiel, ni siquiera en pensamiento.

— Gracias a dios tu abuelo no era tan meloso como este niño, lo hubiera dejado si se comportaba así — Olenna interrumpió el nido de amor de ambos jóvenes.

— Abuela — Margaery quiso llamar la atención de su abuela — ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada importante — Lady Olenna miro al joven lobo — ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda ver mejor el campo de batalla?

Esa pregunta no era lo que Robb y Margaery esperaban oír.

— Había escuchado de su tenacidad y fuerza, Lady Olenna, pero no creo que sea recomendable que salga al campo de batalla — Robb intento persuadir a su futura abuela por ley.

— Ya tendrás muchos años para alagarme, Robb Stark, pero mi pregunta fue muy en serio, ¿Hay un lugar donde pueda ver mejor el campo de batalla? Estamos lejos, ninguna flecha llegara aquí — Olenna dejo bien en claro que no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Robb poso su mirada en Margaery y al ver como ella suspiro resignada, el joven lobo copio la acción de su futura esposa y respondió.

— El armario de la esquina tapa una ventana de emergencia, desde ahí podrá ver el campo de batalla, pero como usted dijo la distancia es tan lejana que no podrá distinguir nada, ¿Por qué quiere ver hombres luchando con espadas?

— No perderé mi tiempo viendo a hombres del Norte jugando con espadas — Respondió Olenna, ordenándole en el proceso a un caballero Tyrell que moviera el armario, aun con las protestas de las demás Ladys ahí presentes — ¿Quiero ver el cielo, Robb Stark?

— Debo partir, Margaery, juro que regresare cuando esto termine — Robb beso por última vez a su prometida y partió hacia el campo de batalla.

Fue entonces que Margaery miro fijamente a Lady Olenna Tyrell.

— Está bien, abuela, sabes que te amo pero hoy estas muy extraña, ¿Qué quieres ver en el cielo que no puede esperar a más tarde? — Margaery disfrutaba los acertijos de su abuela, pero ahora estaban en guerra y ella quería escuchar las cosas con claridad

— Pronto lo sabrás, querida… pronto lo sabrás — Luego de pronunciar tales palabras, la vista de Olenna fue dirigida al enorme cielo azul.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Daenerys**_

Hacia frio, el Norte siempre era frio, la última vez que piso o más bien voló los cielos de Winterfell fueron días antes de la Batalla por el Amanecer, el mismo Jon le había jurado que el frio de ese entonces era anormal incluso para los climas helados del Norte.

Pero esta vez era diferente, aun no pelaría con el Rey Nocturno, esta vez la batalla era contra humanos que querían usurpar a la familia Stark, Lord Bolton con la ayuda de Tywin Lannister quería eliminar a Eddark Stark y su familia, y aunque sonara ilógico ella los ayudaría.

La última vez que vino al Norte llego con aires de grandeza, juro que estas tierras indomables le pertenecían, esta vez no cometería el mismo error, se ganaría el amor del Norte como debió haberlo hecho la última vez, tratándolos como sus iguales.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Arya Stark la saco de sus pensamientos — Te veías ida, pensé que ibas a dormirte y temí caerme de la espalda de tu Dragón.

— ¿Arya Stark le teme a algo? — La burla era audible en el tono de voz de Daenerys — Agradezco que decidieras venir volando en Drogon conmigo, pero pudiste ir en el barco con Missandei y las gemelas.

— No negare que la comodidad de una cama es envidiable en estos momentos, pero uno de mis sueños de niña siempre fue volar un Dragón, cuando crecí me di cuenta que era imposible, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de cumplirlo y no lo dejare pasar.

— ¿Pensé que odiabas a los Targaryen? Ya sabes, por la forma tan fría que me trataste antes.

— La Reina Visenya Targaryen fue mi Heroína de niña, la idolatre como no tienes idea, incluso mi primera yegua fue nombrara en honor al Dragón que monto Visenya — Arya comenzó a abrirse un poco a Daenerys — Pero luego mientras crecía se me dijo que todos ustedes eran locos, padre me explico mejor la situación, me dijo que en como toda familia siempre ha habido buenos y malos, pero nací en el gobierno de Robert Baratheon, a los ojos de los demás yo no debía admirar a ninguna Reina Targaryen.

— Jon me dijo que viste como decapitaban a tu padre en Desembarco del Rey, lo siento mucho.

— Qué curioso, Jon me dijo que viste como decapitaban a tu mejor amiga en Desembarco del Rey, me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos algo en común que no fueran esas tragedias.

— Missandei es más que una amiga, es mi hermana, la hermana que tanto le pedí a los Dioses cuando era niña y deambulaba en Essos. Para Lyanna y Rhaella ella es su amorosa tía Missandei, van con ella cuando las regaño y buscan protección ocultándose detrás de su vestido, es una imagen hermosa de ver.

— Hable con ella un poco, es una mujer dulce.

— También tiene carácter, deberías verla cuando está furiosa.

Ambas guardaron silencio luego de eso, sin que se dieran cuenta por primera vez lograron hablar sin sentir desconfianza la una por la otra.

— ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes? — Arya se preguntó en voz alta así misma — Jon me dijo la última vez que intentara hablar contigo, me pidió que te de diera una oportunidad y no lo hice.

— Quisiera culparte y recriminarte ese hecho, pero al final tuviste razón, fue la Reina de las Cenizas — Daenerys dijo en un lamento — Sé que mis palabras y juramentos no te bastan, Arya Stark, pero te juro por mis hijos que jamás volveré a ser lo que era antes.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? — Daenerys no respondió — Lo peor es que si yo hubiera tenido Dragones cuando decapitaron a mi padre, yo, yo no… no sabría que habría hecho.

— ¿Habrías quemado Desembarco del Rey?

— No lo sé, pero lo único que sé, es que recuerdo que en ese momento yo quería matarlos a todos, incluso a Sansa por creerse las mentiras de Joffrey, pero eso quedo en el pasado.

— Vivir en el pasado solo nos traerá malos recuerdos, lo mejor es dejarlo atrás, pero jamás debemos olvidarlo o cometeremos otra vez los mismos errores, yo… — Daenerys guardo silencio de golpe, Drogon sintió la agitación de su madre y detuvo su vuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Arya.

— Puedo ver la zona donde se está librando la guerra — Daenerys señalo la zona de batalla — El bando Stark va ganando, pero ellos no han visto los 2.000 caballeros que se encuentras detrás de la fortaleza enemiga.

— Los Inmaculados y Dothrakis se encuentran en tierra, con el primer rugido de tu Dragón ellos saldrán de su escondite en el bosque y rodearan el perímetro.

— Bien — Daenerys se sujetó con fuerza de Drogon y miro decidida el campo de batalla — ¡Drogon! — El gigantesco Dragón Negro alzo sus alas y rugió con fuerza — ¡Drakaris!

Las llamas nacidas del fuego iniciaran el contraataque.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ned**_

— ¡Roose tiene soldados ocultos! — Ned se dio cuenta de la trampa preparada por Lord Bolton — ¡Retiren a los hombres! ¡Retirada!

Obedeciendo a su Lord, los hombres del Norte comenzaron a retroceder y así evitaron caer en la trampa que los pudo mandar fácilmente al otro mundo. Pero a pesar de eso la realidad era que habían sido superados en número, la ventaja número que poseían había sido eliminada y si chocaban de frente, ambos ejércitos quedarían en cero.

— Padre, ¿Qué hacemos? — Robb pregunto con un semblante de preocupación — Tenemos posibilidades de ganar, pero si luchamos de frente perderemos a todos nuestros hombres, si eso sucede moriremos en menos de 6 meses a manos de los Lannister.

Eso era, los engranajes en la cabeza de Ned por fin descifraron el plan de Tywin Lannister.

Tywin Lannister en ningún momento quiso que Roose Bolton fuera el nuevo Lord de Winterfell, presto su ayuda no para posicionar a Roose como Lord Regente, sino para destruir a Roose, le dio hombres suficientes para debilitar a los Stark, no para matarlos, Tywin quería obtener el triunfo de acabar con la casa Stark el mismo, porque aunque Ned ganara esta guerra civil las bajas serían tan altas que perecería a manos del león.

Roose era solo una marioneta que el viejo león Lannister estaba usando a su gusto.

La única opción que tenían era pelear, porque si no lo hacían morirían aquí y ahora.

A solo pocos segundos de dar la orden de atacar, Ned y todo Winterfell escucho claramente el fuerte rugido de una bestia que incluso hizo temblar el cielo.

Esa bestia, ese rugido, solo un ser podía hacer tal cosa, pero dicho ser se creía extinto, o bueno, lo creyó extinto hasta que vio con sus propios ojos como del mismo cielo descendieron dos enormes bestias aladas.

Una más grande que la otra, la de menor tamaño poseía un color gris plateado, la de mayor tamaño era de tonalidad completamente negra, negra como la noche eterna.

Pero eso no fue todo, saliendo en columnas del bosque que rodeaba la zona emergieron dos ejércitos, uno de hombres que claramente eran soldados de Essos, Inmaculados para ser exactos, y otro ejército que nunca había visto, pero vestían más libremente, para desconocimiento de Ned esos soldados eran Dothrakis, ambos ejércitos rodearon un perímetro e hicieron retroceder a los soldados del Norte.

— ¿Qué esta…? — La pregunta de Ned murió en sus labios cuando vio como una enorme llamarada de fuego cayó en picada sobre algunos de los hombres Lannister que Tywin le presto a Roose — ¡Un Dragón! ¡Es un maldito Dragón!

Ned no era el único sorprendido, cada Lord y soldado del Norte estaba petrificado en su ubicación.

— Pensé que estaban extintos — Robb no supo de donde saco fuerzas para moverse y llegar cerca de su padre — ¿Por qué hay un Dragón aquí?

— No lo sé — Respondió Ned con sinceridad.

Mientras padre e hijo hablaban, los Inmaculados y Dothrakis caminaron hacia el frente y lucharon limpiamente con el ejército sobrante de Roose Bolton, la victoria estaba decidida y esos soldados lo sabían, la prueba estaba que se dejaban asesinar con suma facilidad, tal parece que preferían eso a ser quemados por las llamas de los Dragones.

— ¿Entonces ganamos…? — Pregunto Lord Umber con desconfianza — ¿Por qué solo atacan al ejército de Roose y a nosotros no?

Viserion bajo por completo del cielo y miro al ejército leal a la familia Stark y rugió, ordenándoles mediante dicho rugido que soltaran sus armas y las tiraran al suelo.

— Tiren las armas — Ordeno Ned, algunos hicieron caso y otros por temor ni siquiera reaccionaron — ¡Suelten las malditas armas!

No era claro si soltaron las armas por el grito de Lord Stark o porque Drogon descendió por completo del cielo y rugió con mucha más fuerza que Viserion.

Ned, Robb y todos los demás Lores del Norte observaron como de la espalda de Drogon bajo con cuidado una joven mujer de gran belleza.

Largo cabello plateado que ondeaba gracias al viento, ojos de intenso color violeta, portaba una sencilla armadura plateada cuyo emblema en las hombreras resultaba ser un Dragón de Tres Cabezas, el emblema de la casa Targaryen.

Detrás de Daenerys emergieron los Inmaculados y Dothrakis, preparados para protegerla por si algún Norteño intentaba dañarla a traición.

— Me llamo Daenerys Targaryen, soy hija del Rey Aerys Targaryen y la Reina Rhaella Targaryen, no les mentiré, vine a Westeros con la intención de recuperar lo que le fue robado a mi familia hace 23 años, pero no quiero recuperar los Siete Reinos asesinando a personas inocentes, mis enemigos pertenecen a la familia Lannister, no a la familia Stark ni a ninguna familia del Norte — Daenerys debía dejar todo muy claro, esta era su carta de presentación y la usaría bien — Y si, se lo que todos ustedes están pensando, ¿Qué hace una mujer extranjera pisando tierras del Norte? Estoy pisando estas tierras porque decidí venir a ayudarlos, Tywin Lannister quería debilitarlos para luego darles el golpe de gracia, así trabaja el viejo león, presume de derrotar enemigos que ya fueron debilitados por otros, usa tácticas poco honorables que solo emplearía un cobarde, un hombre sin honor.

Dany no sabía si estaba funcionando, pero que los Lores la dejaran seguir hablando lo tomaría como un punto a favor.

— En Essos libere soldados Inmaculados de las manos de sus crueles maestros, personas que se aprovechaban de la debilidad de niños pequeños y los convertían en soldados sin corazón, al liberarlos les di la oportunidad de ser libres, pero ellos decidieron jurarme fidelidad y ayudarme a finalizar con la esclavitud, la esclavitud en Essos es diferente a la dictadura que vive Westeros, un gobierno negligente que empezó con Robert Baratheon y ahora continuara en las manos del bastardo de Jofrey Walters, vine como una libertadora, no como una conquistadora, no repartiré fuego y sangre a personas inocentes, sino a mis enemigos — Fue ahí que la mirada de Daenerys se posó sobre Ned Stark, ella jamás lo había visto, pero de entre todos los hombres este era quien poseía mayor parecido fácil con Jon — Lord Stark, Aegon Targaryen vino al Norte y el último Rey del Invierno se arrodillo para asegurar la vida de sus hombres, yo no le obligare a doblar la rodilla ni amenazare con quemar a su gente, lo único que pido es que me permita unas palabras, porque aunque usted lo desconozca, a ambos nos une un vínculo familiar.

Tomando fuerza de donde jamás pensó sacaría, Ned dio un paso al frente aun ante las protestas de Robb y los Lores del Norte.

— ¿Me garantizas que no dañaras a mi gente? — Pregunto Ned Stark, intentando asegurar la vida de sus hombres antes de la suya.

— Tiene mi palabra, y yo la tomo muy en serio — Aseguro Daenerys.

— No quiero faltarle el respeto, pero no la conozco, me cuesta un poco solo confiar en su palabra — Ned intento usar las mejores palabras que poseía a su disposición.

— Ella no le hará daño a nadie — La voz de Arya hizo que Ned mirara hacia una nueva ubicación, topándose con la figura ya crecida de su hija menor — Si su palabra no es suficiente, entonces confía en la mía, padre.

— A-Arya, ¿C-Como es… p-posible? — Ned no pudo evitar tartamudear debido a la sorpresa — Pensé que estabas, estabas…

— Te contare todo en un lugar más privado, solo por favor confía en la Reina Daenerys — Arya camino y se posiciono al lado de Dany.

Ned nunca supo que la guerra civil finalizaría de esta forma, ni en un millón de años hubiera predicho una cosa así.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Olenna**_

Olenna Tyrell se encontraba inmóvil en su ubicación, meditando con cuidado lo que acababa de ver. Lo había visto todo, el derroche de poder que desprendía la Reina Targaryen, en solo minutos Daenerys Targaryen derribo el ejército oculto de Roose Bolton.

Dos Dragones servían como un mágico comodín, ¿Quién podría hacerle frente a una de esas bestias?

— ¿Tú lo sabias? — Margaery poso su mano en el hombro de su abuela — Dime abuela, ¿Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar?

Olenna dejo de ver la dirección donde se encontraban los Dragones y visualizo a su amada nieta.

— ¿Cómo podría saber algo así, querida? — A pesar de usar un tono de voz aparentemente honesto, Margaery sabía que mentía — No tengo poderes mágicos, ¿Cómo podría saber el futuro?

— La maid de aquella vez te lo dijo, ¿No es así?

— Bueno, déjame algo de crédito, fui yo anticipe que la Reina actuaria.

— ¿Quién era esa maid, abuela? Porque no me creo el cuento que sea una espía tuya.

Olenna rio levemente, había entrenado bien a su querida nieta.

— ¿Maid? Oh, no querida, ella no era una maid — Descaradamente Lady Olenna miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Catelyn Tully — Es una mujer muy especial para tu futuro padre, Lord Stark.

— ¿Qué…? — Margaery alzo una ceja.

— Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… nadie olvida su primer amor.

Decir que no disfruto ver como el ceño de Catelyn Tully se frunció sería una mentira.

— Margaery, tu y yo iremos a conocer a la Reina Targaryen — Olenna le hizo señas a un soldado Tyrell para que las escoltara — Después de todo, vine de Alto Jardín solo para conocerla.

— ¿Por qué debería ir yo?

— Porque te casaras con Robb Stark gracias a ella.

— ¿Qué estas…? Eso no es posible, los Stark no tienen nada que ver con la familia Targaryen.

— No lo hacían, pero cuando la loba se casó con el Dragón hace 23 años y dio a luz al nuevo Rey… los destinos se unieron para siempre.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ned**_

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no miraba a un Targaryen a los ojos?

Muchos dirían que 23 años, algunos que 20, pero la verdad es que solo habían pasado 10 años, Jon podo haber heredado la típica coloración de un Stark, pero Ned siempre lo supo, esos serenos ojos grises mostraban una expresión Targaryen.

En la sala de reuniones de Winterfell se encontraban: Daenerys, Ned, Arya, Robb y Grey Worn como protector de la Reina.

— Cuando era niña mi hermano me hablaba del perro del Usurpador, como traiciono a su legítimo Rey y se alzó en una rebelión — Mientras hablaba, Dany vio como Lord Stark apretó los dientes, así que decidió relajar el ambiente — Pero Viserys resulto ser igual que mi padre, una persona de mente cuestionable.

Al escuchar la última oración, Ned logro relajarse un poco.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? No soy malagradecido, nos ayudó y evitamos que soldados inocentes murieran en vano, pero si espera que por su ayuda el Norte la corone Reina, pues lamento decirle que eso no sucederá — Ned hablo con total seguridad.

Grey Worn apretó su lanza, molesto por las palabras de Lord Stark, Dany vio esto y toco el hombro de su buen amigo, logrando calmarlo un poco.

— Lord Stark, lo que dije en el campo de batalla fue cierto, no vengo aquí a conquistar, vine a ayudar, a libertar — Ella en ningún momento mintió, vino por esas razones — Mientras yo ayudo al Norte mi amado esposo debe estar tomando Dragonstone, quizás ya lo hizo, un Dragón ayudaba mucho en estas tareas.

— ¿Tienes tres Dragones? — Robb sudo frio, dos ya era imposible, tres sonaba irreal — ¿Quién es tu esposo?

— Usted debe ser Robb Stark, aunque no me creas yo he escuchado mucho de ti, tengo entendido que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es tu mayor virtud — Jon le había hablado mucho de Robb — Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, de verdad deseo decirte quien es, pero creo que ese secreto le toca a tu Lord padre confesarlo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Ned había quedado perdido en la conversación — ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu esposo?

— Soy la sangre de un Dragón, me case con la sangre de un Dragón, con un Targaryen.

— ¿Con Viserys Targaryen? — Ned asqueo sus labios.

— Por favor, tengo mejor gusto que eso — Dany se monstro ofendida, ni en sus más deplorables sueños se imaginó como esposa de Viserys.

— ¿Entonces con quien te casaste? — Pregunto Robb Stark.

— Viserys no es el último Targaryen, ni siquiera es el verdadero heredero del trono de hierro, Lord Stark lo sabe, el salvo al verdadero heredero… el salvo a mi amado esposo — Rebelo Daenerys.

Para Ned Stark las palabras de Daenerys se sintieron como si una cubeta de agua fría callera sobre su rostro, por supuesto que sabía de quien hablaba Daenerys, pero era imposible, ¿Verdad? Él se había ido hace 10 años, ¿Estaba desaparecido, cierto?

— Padre — Nuevamente, la voz de Arya lo hizo reaccionar — Sé que decir la verdad en esta situación es difícil, pero di algo o Robb morirá de ansiedad.

— Yo… yo… — Ned luchaba por hablar, quería hacerlo, pero no tenía fuerzas — La verdad es…

— Déjeme ayudarlo un poco, Lord Stark — Dany se dio cuenta que Ned necesitaba un pequeño empujón — Según la ley de Westeros, al casarme con mi esposo tu y yo pasamos a ser buenos hermanos, Robb Stark.

Robb alzo una ceja.

— Eso solo pasa cuando te casas con el hermano de esa persona — Explico el joven lobo.

— Y eso hice, no es tu hermano de sangre, pero él me habla de ti con mucho respeto, te ama como un hermano.

— ¿El? — El cerebro de Robb trabajaba a toda máquina — Bran y Rickon son solo niños, el único que podría ser… — Robb miro a su padre, suplicando que explicara la situación — ¡Padre! ¡¿De qué habla esa mujer?!

— La rebelión de Robert se basó en una mentira — El secreto que oculto por 23 años por fin salió a la luz — Rhaegar Targaryen no secuestro ni violo a tu tía Lyanna, se amaban, incluso se casaron y tuvieron un hijo que nació siendo un varón.

— Rhaegar era casado, ¿Cómo traiciono así a su esposa? — Pregunto Robb.

— Mi hermano no sería el primer Targaryen en poseer más de una esposa, el mismo Aegon el Conquistador tubo a Vinseya y Rhaenys.

— Pero es eso… es inmoral — Rebatió Robb.

— La princesa Elia ya no podía tener hijos, el nacimiento de su segundo bebe casi la mata, promover la dinastía Targaryen era el principal trabajo de Rhaegar, que consiguiera una segunda esposa era lo más lógico.

— ¿Quién es ese niño, padre? — A pesar de haber preguntado, Robb ya conocía la respuesta — Dime que es mentira, por favor, padre.

— Lo lamento, Robb — Ned tubo la decencia de mostrar arrepentimiento — Mentí durante 23 años, no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

— ¡Cállate! — El joven lobo exploto — ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Jon es mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano! — A pesar de escuchar la verdad salir de los labios de su padre, Robb no podía aceptarla, porque si lo hacía significaría que su lazo con Jon jamás existió — Somos hermanos, es mi mejor amigo… no puedo aceptar algo así.

— ¿Es eso tan importante? — Pregunto Daenerys, haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran fijamente — Digo, la sangre, ¿Es tan importante en este momento? Puedo ver como Robb Stark sufre al darse cuenta que vivió una mentira, pero que importa si empezó como una mentira, Jon es tu hermano, él te considera un hermano aunque no posean la misma sangre… no es eso lo más importante.

— ¿El aun lo hace? — Pregunto Robb con esperanza en su voz — ¿Aun me considera su hermano?

— Nunca dejo de hacerlo — Daenerys le aseguro al joven lobo — Pero si quieres habla tu personalmente con él, debe llegar muy pronto.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Jon**_

Hace años que no veía el rostro de Davos Seaworth, un hombre que si bien le fue leal a Stannis Baratheon, al final le juro lealtad a él, lucho guerras junto a él, y además de gano su respeto.

Davos estaba encerrado en una sala, Jon jamás lo encerraría en una sucia celda, ni siquiera estaba encadenado, después de todo ni siquiera Davos podía vencer en combate a tres hábiles Inmaculados.

— Levantase, Ser Davos — Le dijo Jon con amabilidad — Su vida no está en juego aquí.

Davos lo miro con desconfianza, Jon mentiría si dijera que esa mirada no le dolió, pero lo entendía, Davos no lo conocía y que lo mirara de esa forma era de esperarse.

— ¿Sabe quién soy yo? — Pregunto Jon, obteniendo un asentamiento de cabeza de Davos — Entiendo, puede llamarme Jon o Aegon, nunca le he tomado importancia al nombre, use el que prefiera.

— ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo? — Esta vez fue el turno de Davos de preguntar — Soy un leal Baratheon, le jure fidelidad a Stannis y no lo traicionare.

— Lo sé, y aunque lo dude, yo admiro por eso — Respondió Jon, sentándose en la silla más cercana — No pregunte como, pero yo lo conozco muy bien, un pirata que perdió la cabeza de sus dedos para lograr el perdón de Stannis Baratheon, y al lograrla le ha sido leal durante décadas, eso es admirable.

— ¿Por qué un Targaryen perdería el tiempo conmigo? No tengo ejércitos o influencias.

— Me importa más la lealtad. Además, vi como mirabas a esa niña, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, cierto, Shinrei Baratheon, la hija de Stannis.

— No le haga nada, se lo imploro — Davos se lanzó al suelo, suplicando por la vida de la pequeña Baratheon — Ella es inocente, disfruta leer y jugar en su habitación, jamás intentara usurpar el trono de hierro.

— Si la mando a Storm´s End quizás lo haga, los Lores de ahí no le tienen mucho aprecio a los Targaryen, usaran a Shinrei para sus propósitos, tu y yo sabemos que eso pasara.

El silencio de Davos le sirvió de respuesta, incluso el no pudo rebatir antes las palabras de Jon.

— Pero…

— Por eso tengo una alternativa — Jon interrumpió las palabras de Davos — No soy Robert Baratheon o Tywin Lannister, la propuesta que te hare no se la hare a los niños Lannister, pero Shinrei es diferente.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? — Pregunto Davos por un pequeño deje de esperanza.

— Eres leal a Stannis, pero no creo deba explicarte cual será el castigo de Stannis Baratheon, ¿Cierto? — Davos negó con su cabeza, y luego Jon continuo hablando — Traiciono a la corona, y peor aún, usurpo títulos que no le pertenecían, Stannis pagara por eso, pero su hija no, ella es inocente, es por eso que estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cuando Stannis se vaya, tu lealtad pasara a Shinrei, y te conozco, sé que jamás usarías a Shinrei como un peón en el juego de tronos, la amas demasiado para hacerle ese daño.

— Aun no entiendo a qué quiere llegar.

— Se su guardián, Ser Davos. Protege a esa niña de quienes quieran hacerle daño, porque te juro que esas personas no somos ni mi esposa o yo, ¿Aceptas?

Davos lo sabía, aceptar sería dejar ir a Stannis, pero lo dejaría ir para proteger a la hija de Stannis, ¿Acaso eso era lo mismo que una traición? Él no lo sabía, pero si sabía que Shinrei era inocente, y que ninguna otra persona le haría la misma propuesta, si Jon fuera Tywin la pequeña Shinrei ya se le hubiese cortado la cabeza.

— Yo, yo… — Davos se levantó del suelo y hablo con decisión — Acepto, seré el guardián de la princesa, no, de Lady Shinrei Baratheon.

— Muy bien, será tu decisión si permanecer en Dragonstone o ir al Winterfell, escoge bien porque solo tienes permitido esos dos lugares — Jon se levantó y camino hacia la puerta — Sígame, Ser Davos. Es hora del castigo de Stannis Baratheon.

Jon junto a Ser Davos llegaron al lugar donde Stannis Baratheon se encontraba encadenado, preparado para recibir su castigo.

Jon le ordeno a Davos que hablara con Stannis, que le explicara el trato que habían hecho, cuando Davos termino de hablar regreso al lado de los Inmaculados.

— Debí saberlo ese día — El siempre sereno Stannis Baratheon no pudo evitar hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Jon había llegado — Ned Stark jamás engendraría un bastardo con una prostituta. Llego a Desembarco del Rey con el cuerpo de Lyanna Stark y un bebe de cuna, pero era el final de la rebelión, todos quisimos crecer lo que nos era más conveniente.

— Siempre me ha causado curiosidad eso, ¿Cómo nunca nadie unió las piezas?

— Agradécele a Ashara Dayne, los Siete Reinos juraban que ella era tu madre — Respondió Stannis — Pero supongo que eso ya no importa.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Pregunto Jon — Iniciar una rebelión que mato a cientos de miles de personas, una guerra que solo sirvió para poner a tu hermano en el trono y que desde ahí el destruyera los Siete Reinos con su negligencia.

— La rebelión llevaba años planeándose, el aparente secuestro de Lyanna Stark a manos de Rhaegar Targaryen fue el motivante perfecto para alzar las banderas de la rebelión.

— ¿Creíste que Rhaegar secuestro a Lyanna? Responde con honestidad, Lord Stannis, ¿Alguna vez llegaste a creer eso?

— Lo que yo creyera poco importaba, Robert estaba obsesionado con tu madre, debiste verlo gritando el nombre de Lyanna día y noche, nunca lo había visto así.

— Ella no lo amaba, nunca lo amo.

— Yo me case por deber, no por amor, lo mismo le paso a tu tío Ned, se casó para asegurarle un ejército a Robert, mientras que sin saberlo dejo a la mujer que amo con un bebe recién nacido solos.

Mujer que amo, bebe recién nacido, esas palabras llamaron de inmediato la atención de Jon.

— ¿De qué hablas? Lord Stark no tiene ningún hijo bastardo.

— Es verdad, no tiene ningún hijo bastardo, al menos no uno que él sepa.

Jon iba a seguir insistiendo, pero se calmó cuando sintió como la mano de Arthur se posaba en su hombro, no necesito palabras para comprender que Arthur le diría todo luego.

— Stannis Baratheon, te encuentras aquí por tus crimines hacia la corona, hacia la familia Targaryen — Era hora del juicio — Se te acusa te traición, conspiración y usurpación de títulos reales, ¿Cómo te declaras?

Stannis miro a Davos y este asintió, Jon sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Stannis, si era un buen padre debía elegir la respuesta que esperaba.

— Culpable, Rey Aegon — Respondió Stannis, internamente Jon agradecía, gracias a eso la vida de Shinrei pudo salvarse.

Jon desenvaino su espada y hablo.

— En el Norte se te enseña que el que da la sentencia debe blandir la espada, así le muestras respeto a la persona que acabas de condenar.

Stannis no respondió, prefirió guardar silencio.

— Stannis Baratheon, se te encuentra culpable por los crímenes que cometiste hacia la corona — Jon alzo la espada — Y un crimen hacia la corona se paga con la vida de quien lo cometió, ¿Últimas palabras?

— Protege a Shinrei, Ser Davos — Pidió Stannis a Ser Davos y luego cerró los ojos.

Lo último que sintió el antiguo Lord de Dragonstone fue el filo de la hoja de Jon separar su cabeza de su cuello, finalizando en el acto con su vida, mandándolo al otro mundo.

Luego de eso las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, quedando solo Jon y Arthur en el mismo lugar.

— Mi Rey, no le hable de la hija de mi hermana porque…

— Ser Arthur, no tiene que explicar nada, entiendo que ese tema es privado, no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme.

— Gracias, mi Rey.

— Aunque si no es mucha molestia me gustaría conocerla, ¿Sera posible que pueda verla?

— Hace poco recibí un cuervo de Ashara, ella se dirige a Winterfell junto a Elia.

— ¿Elia?

— La llamo como la princesa Elia Martell, honro la memoria de la mujer que considero una hermana nombrando a su hija en su honor.

— Es un hermoso nombre, cuando llegue a Winterfell espero conocerla.

— ¿Partirá ahora?

— Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, conocer a los Lores, pero quiero saber cómo esta Daenerys y las gemelas, la angustia me está matando.

— Yo le explicare la situación a los Lores, incluso se alegran al escuchar que su Reina aplasto indirectamente a Tywin Lannister y logro el apoyo del Norte, yo me quedare aquí hasta que regrese.

— Cuento con eso, Arthur — Era la primera vez que Jon omitía el "Ser" en el nombre de Arthur — Disculpa, si quieres puedo llamarte nuevamente con el "Ser".

— No lo haga, estoy feliz de que me llame así — Arthur embozo una sonrisa — De esa forma me llamaba su padre.

— Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

— Dragonstone seguirá aquí cuando regrese, mi Rey.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Daenerys**_

Estaba anocheciendo, la batalla contra los Bolton fue a primeras horas de la mañana, ni siquiera a medio día, ella esperaba que Jon regresara en la tarde, pero quizás ordenar Dragonstone le tomo un poco más de tiempo.

Quería verlo, ansiaba verlo.

Daenerys se encontraba en el patio de Winterfell, con Grey Worm a su lado, Ghost se encontraba con las gemelas y Missandei en otro lugar.

— Creo que deberíamos entrar, ya está anoch… — Pero las palabras de Daenerys se detuvieron cuando escucho en rugido de Rhaegal en el cielo — Ya llego.

Los Norteños que se encontraban en el patio se quedaron viendo el cielo, ya habían presenciado la llegada de dos Dragones, pero que un tercero llegara no les quitaba para nada el impacto.

Rhaegal descendió fuera de los muros de Winterfell, después de todo con su tamaño jamás cabria dentro del patio de Winterfell.

Fueron unos largos 5 minutos, 5 minutos que se sintieron horas para Daenerys.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de Jon no pudo evitar correr hacia él, ambos se abrazaron en medio del patio y compartieron un amoroso beso.

— Veo que todo salió bien — Dijo Jon, mirando la tranquilidad que reinaba en Winterfell — ¿Te causaron problemas los Norteños?

— Un poco — Dany se agacho y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos, el pequeño Aemon acepto tranquilamente los mimos de su amada madre — Drogon y Viserion me ayudaron.

— Esos dos siempre hablan con democracia, ¿Verdad? — Jon no pudo evitar reírse, porque incluso el caballero más fuerte se haría encima si un Dragón le rugiera en la cara.

— ¡Papá/Papá! — Dos gritos al unísono lo llamaron con fuerza.

Jon abrió los brazos y abrazo a las gemelas quienes ya se habían lanzo hacia él.

— Las extrañe, ¿Cómo se portaron? — La mirada de Jon se enfocó en Lyanna.

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí? — La princesa Lyanna se hizo la ofendida — Está bien, no hice travesuras.

— Yo me porte bien, papá — Rhaella beso la mejilla de su padre — Winterfell es bonito, la nieve es blanca como dijiste.

— Hay una fuente termal debajo del castillo, ¿Quieren ir más tarde? — Jon les pregunto a las gemelas, obteniendo un positivo "Sí" como respuesta.

Bajo con cuidado a ambas al suelo y miro Winterfell nuevamente, de verdad no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.

— Jon — Una voz que no había escuchado en 10 años lo hizo reaccionar — ¿De verdad eres tú, Jon?

— Lord Stark— Sin saber qué hacer, solo se quedó mirando al hombre que fue su figura paterna — Soy yo, de verdad… soy yo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Final de Temporada**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Y listo, finalizamos la Temporada 1 de este Fanfic con 9.356 palabras.**_

_**Tranquilos que solo me tomare una semana y algo de descanso y regresare con el Season 2, tengo gans se seguir escribiendo porque quedaron personas que deseo usar:**_

_**\- Gendry: Sé que prometí que saldría hoy, pero corte su aparición, quedaba algo precipitada, pero tranquilos que saldré en el Capítulo 1 del Season 2.**_

_**\- Robert: Jajajaja, ya quiero ver su cara, llegara a Winterfell en el Capítulo 1 del Season 2 y habrá tres Dragones ahí, ¿Cómo lo puedo matar? Ideas por favor.**_

_**\- Ashara.**_

_**\- Elia.**_

_**\- Tywin.**_

_**\- Tyrion.**_

_**\- Cersei.**_

_**\- Jaime.**_

_**\- Varys.**_

_**Todos ellos saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, porque ahora si comienza el "Juego de Tronos".**_

_**Ustedes me han sido fieles, gracias por eso, espero que sigan así y me acompañen hasta el final.**_

_**Por eso les adelantare algo, una escena del futuro:**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¿Sabes que se siente crecer en Essos, bastardo? Crecer sabiendo que eres alguien, alguien importante, y cuando llegas a tomar lo que es tuyo descubres que ya fue usurpado por alguien más._

— _No soy un Usurpador, Dragonstone le perteneció a mi padre, ahora nos pertenece a Daenerys y a mí._

— _El Trono de Hierro le pertenece a un Targaryen, yo soy la sangre de un Dragón, ¡Incluso los Dioses se inclinaran ante mí!_

_Ambos desenfundaron sus espadas y miraron los ojos del otro, solo uno de ellos saldría vivo de este lugar rodeado por las llamas._

_Solo uno de ellos seria digno de llamarse… Aegon Targaryen._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Listo, solté demasiada información, pero ustedes la merecen por el apoyo que me brindaron, espero incluso que ese apoyo aumente, gracias de verdad.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Pronto mi amigo, muy pronto, quizás en el siguiente capítulo, Ashara debe llegar a Winterfell, ¿Te imaginas la cara de Ned cuando conozca a Elia?**_

_**Axios:**_

_**Gracias, amigo. Espero contar con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante.**_

_**Striker:**_

_**Ashara tendrá mucho protagonismo, es como una Reina de las Espinas pero en versión joven, jejeje. El rencuentro de ella y Ned será melancólico, han pasado 23 años desde que se vieron por última vez, espero escribirlo bien y hacerle justicia a los personajes.**_

_**Alyss:**_

_**¡No mueras, amigo! Jejeje, aquí está el final de temporada, espero lo disfrutes.**_

_**Asta:**_

_**Cool, yo también adoro a la ancianita.**_

_**Asta:**_

_**Exploto la guerra y la victoria fue para los Reyes Targaryen**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

_**Season 2: **_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Daenerys**_

En la sala de reuniones principal de Winterfell se encontraban Lord Eddard Stark, Arya Stark, Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys sabía que si la tención podía ser cortada en el aire, bueno, cada plato en la mesa de las familias de Winterfell podrían comer un poco, Jon y Ned se veían fijamente sin decir alguna palabra, aparentemente ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, y cuando Daenerys se percató de ese detalle decidió ella dar ese necesario primer paso.

— Cuando era niña mi hermano mayor me hablaba de la familia Stark, decía que los lobos eran los perros falderos del usurpador, al comienzo le creí, después de todo era mi hermano mayor, pero incluso en las lejanías de Essos se podía escuchar como un hombre le reclamo a su Rey en cruel asesinato de unos príncipes reales — Al decir eso Dany se dio cuenta que Ned levanto brevemente la mirada — ¿Por qué un hombre reclamaría el asesinato de niños de una caída dinastía? Me hice tantas veces esa pregunta, pero jamás obtuve una respuesta, luego escuche de usted, de su honor y su fidelidad, ¿Eso que escuche de usted fue cierto, Lord Stark?

— Honor, deber, me fue enseñado que eso era lo que describía a una persona, que un hombre sin honor y deber no era nada. Somos guerreros, luchamos y matamos en el campo de batalla, pero blandir tu espada con honor era lo único que te diferenciaba de un simple asesino — Ned empezó a hablar — Robert y yo fuimos criados bajo esas enseñanzas, yo las seguí al pie de la letra, di lo mejor de mí para no perder mi honor y cumplir mi deber con el Reino.

— ¿Robert Baratheon se esforzó tanto como usted? — Daenerys no pudo evitar preguntar — ¿El dio todo de sí para jamás olvidar su honor y su deber hacia los Siete Reinos?

— Robert siempre fue diferente, más bulloso y disfrutaba de estar con diferentes mujeres, era joven en ese tiempo, Jon Arryn decía que cuando creciera y madurara el cambiaria — Comento Ned a los presentes — Cuando mi padre hablo de crear alianzas yo propuse a Robert como candidato a ser el esposo de Lyanna, pensé que era lo correcto, mi hermana seria Lady de Storm´s End, mi padre obtendría esas alianzas que tanto deseaba y Robert seria mi hermano bajo la ley de los Dioses… todos ganábamos.

— Mi madre no — Jon hablo por primera vez — El abuelo ganaba, Robert ganaba, tu ganabas, pero mi madre no… ella no.

— Pensé que era lo correcto, pensé que Robert sería el mejor esposo para Lyanna, pensé que cambiaria y se volvería un hombre que le sería fiel — Dijo Ned.

— Dime algo, cuando exploto la guerra y Robert lucho para según el lograr rescatar a mi madre, ¿Él le fue fiel en esos momentos? — Pregunto Jon a Lord Stark — ¿Con cuántas mujeres se acostó Robert Baratheon en las noches mientras proclamaba amor a mi madre en el día?

— Jon, era la guerra, los hombres piensan que morirán y…

— ¡Responde! — Jon interrumpió abruptamente las palabras de Lord Stark — ¿Con cuántas mujeres se revolcó Robert Baratheon? Solo di un número, una maldita cifra, ¿O acaso no perdiste la cuenta?

Ned guardo silencio brevemente, luego levanto la vista y dijo.

— No lo sé… — Confeso Ned con mucho pesar — Cada noche era una mujer diferente, varias mujeres en realidad, una tras otra salía de la tienda privada de Robert.

— Conozco la guerra, sé que es estar en medio de miles de personas y blandir una espada, sentir que en cualquier momento una hoja de acero cortara mi piel y me quitara la vida, créeme que lo sé — Dijo Jon seriamente — Pero a pesar de eso yo jamás le sería infiel a mi esposa, cuando estoy lejos y llega la noche pienso en ella, recuerdo su voz y sus besos, recuerdo su hermoso rostro y me doy fuerzas para regresar lo antes posible, regresar para estar a su lado.

Esposa.

Esa palabra hizo que Ned cayera en cuenta de algo, una cosa que inconscientemente había dejado de lado.

— Te casaste con Daenerys Targaryen — Dijo Ned — ¿Cómo supiste que era tu pariente? Vivías aquí en Winterfell, solo dos personas en el Norte conocían ese secreto.

— Lord Reed no te traiciono, pierde cuidado — Respondió Jon sinceramente — Aunque le quitas méritos al tío Benjin, quizás no se lo dijiste, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de quien fue mi madre.

— Benjin jamás me dijo nada, pero yo lo sabía, me di cuenta hace muchos años que el sabia la verdad, la forma en la que te miraba era diferente a como miraba a mis hijos con Catelyn, cuando Benjin te veía era como si viera a Lyanna nuevamente, Lyanna siempre fue su heroína, su modelo a seguir.

— Hablando del tío Benjin, ¿Cómo saben los niños de él? — Pregunto Arya a los presentes — Hable con mis sobrinos, ella me comentaron muchas cosas del tío Benjin y del Maester Aemon.

— Oh, la verdad es que Benjin Stark comparte cartas con nosotros — Revelo Daenerys — Llevamos años comunicándonos.

— ¿Cuáles son sus planes? — Pregunto Ned — Venir aquí, ayudarnos con los Bolton… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Jon miro a Dany, no necesitaron palabras para llegar a un rápido acuerdo, la que hablaría primero sería ella.

— La verdad hubo muchas razones, quizás no quisimos que Tywin Lannister y Roose Bolton se salieran con la suya, pero quizás la más fuerte fue que quisimos mostrarnos al mundo como libertadores, y no como conquistadores — Se expresó la Reina Targaryen — Jon y yo tenemos un objetivo claro, vamos a recuperar el Trono de Hierro, eso creo es la meta más obvia. Y cuando lo obtengamos… — Ante la mirada de Ned, Dany prosiguió a decir lo único que no logro realizar en su antigua vida — Vamos a romper la rueda.

Ned poso entonces su mirada en Jon.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Jon? — Pregunto Ned a su hijo adoptivo — ¿Deseas reclamar para ti el Trono de Hierro?

— Reclamar o recuperar, ambos son palabras ambiguas — Respondió Jon — Mientras sujetos como Tywin Lannister vivan ninguno de nosotros podrá vivir en paz. Daenerys y mis hijos son mi familia, protegerlos es mi prioridad y si eso significa que debo destruir al viejo león para lograrlo, pues entonces acabare con el viejo león en su maldito Juego de Tronos.

Ned guardo silencio luego de eso, prosiguió a estudiar cada palabra pronunciada por Jon. Él había cambiado, su voz y temple era diferente, había madurado después de todo, pero a pesar de eso la esencia de Jon no se había ido por completo, no buscaba el trono de hierro por poder, lo buscaba para proteger a su familia, eso era lo que diferenciaba a Jon de personas como Tywin Lannister.

— El Norte recuerda, cuando eras niños siempre te decía eso — Dijo Ned — Pero no les mentiré, hay familias en el Norte que no moverían un dedo para ayudar a la dinastía Targaryen.

— Eso lo sé, hay personas que se toman sus juramentos más en serio que otras — Daenerys lanzo una pequeña pulla a Ned Stark — Sin embargo, espero que nuestra desinteresada ayuda los haga cambiar un poco su criterio sobre la dinastía Targaryen.

— ¿Y si eso no basta? — Pregunto Ned a la Reina Dragón.

— Bueno, para eso lo tenemos a usted, Lord Stark — Sonrió Daenerys — Es su decisión apoyarnos o no, no lo amenazare con quemar sus tierras o matar a sus habitantes, lucho día tras día contra esos impulsos, así que la decisión es suya, espero la tome antes de que nos retiremos de Winterfell, Lord Stark.

_**Tyrion**_

"_Me honrarías con el honor de convertirte en mi mano"_

Tyrion sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, ahí estaba otra vez esa voz que le repetía dicha oración día tras día.

La voz pertenecía claramente a una mujer, era una voz amable. ¿Pero porque recordaba esa voz? Jamás había hablado con esa clase de mujer, y mucho menos le habían ofrecido ser mano de nada, así que como siempre llego a la conclusión que quizás el enorme consumo de alcohol lo llevaría más temprano a la demencia que a la tumba.

Se encontraba en el pasillo del castillo, caminando hacia la sala de reuniones donde su padre, Lord Tywin daría un comunicado de emergencia. Claramente estaba sorprendido, su padre nunca lo tomaba en cuenta para nada, pero esta vez lo mando a llamar personalmente, este día estaba siendo muy rara la verdad.

Llego a la sala de reuniones, como era costumbre ahí se encontraban: El niño loco de Jofrey, Lord Varys, Petyr Baelist, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, su tío Kevan Lannister y su padre, Lord Tywin Lannister.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo? — Pregunto Cersei con el ceño fruncido — Mira que tener que esperar a un enano es el colmo de los colmos.

— Pues lo lamento querida hermana, mis pasos como comprenderás son más pequeños que los tuyos, como buena Reina que eres estoy seguro que tomaras eso en consideración — Respondió Tyrion con claro cinismo.

— Silencio los dos — Los callo Tywin de inmediato — En este momento no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías — Dijo Lord Lannister — Me acaba de llegar un cuervo del espía que poseía en Winterfell.

— ¿Ya ganamos? — Pregunto Jofrey tontamente — ¿Los malditos perros traidores fueron aplastados como merecen?

Tywin miro a su nieto con seriedad, una mirada que Cersei interpreto como una orden de contralar a su hijo o ella seria castigada luego.

— Roose Bolton está muerto — Informo Tywin a los presentes — Perdió su golpe de estado y los Stark siguen siendo los Regentes del Norte.

— Bueno, eso es lo que querías, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Jaime a su padre — Lord Bolton hizo su parte del trato, murió pero logro debilitar a los Stark, ahora puedes ir a destruirlos como lo planeaste.

Tyrion claramente no conocía esa parte del plan, pero era su padre y esas sucias jugadas eran predecibles del viejo león de Casterly Rock.

Sin embargo, cuando Tywin arrugo el papel que poseía en su mano con furia fue cuando Tyrion se dio cuenta que este asunto era más serio de lo que esperaba.

— El inútil de Roose Bolton no logro nada, murió sin debilitar a los Stark, según el espía que por cierto es el último que quedaba porque salió huyendo de Winterfell me dijo que el ejército Stark estaba intacto — Revelo Tywin Lannister a los presentes — Pero eso no es todo, aparentemente los Stark recibieron un aliado inesperado en medio de la batalla.

— ¿Acaso Lisa Arryn les brindo su ayuda? — Tyrion pregunto por primera vez — Es hermana de Lady Catelyn, y viuda de Jon Arryn quien fue una especia de padre adoptivo para Ned Stark.

Petyr Baelist se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, si eso había sucedió las cosas no fueron como lo había planeado

— No, la lunática de Lisa Arryn no hizo nada — Respondió Tywin a su hijo menor.

Dicha respuesta se ganó un pequeño suspiro de alivio de Petyr Baelist, nadie lo noto excepto Lord Varys.

— ¿Entonces quien fue, padre? — Pregunto Cersei.

— Si no conociera al espía que me dio esta información yo pensaría que me están tomando el pelo — Dijo Tywin con molestia — Pero esta información es real, 100% real.

Tywin Lannister estaba molesto, molesto y enojado.

— ¿Quién vino ayudar a los Stark? — Tyrion se moría por escuchar la respuesta.

— La familia Targaryen — Revelo Tywin Lannister a los presentes — Los malditos engendros de Dragones ayudaron a los Stark.

Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada, después de todo, ¿No estaban los Targaryen a excepción de Viserys Targaryen muertos? Y por supuesto Viserys jamás ayudaría a los Stark en nada.

— ¿Targaryen? — Cersei pregunto luego de recuperar el aliento — ¿Cuáles Targaryen? Todos están muertos a excepción del loco de Viserys, ¿Qué maldito Targaryen fue ayudar a los Stark?

— Daenerys Targaryen, la hermana menor del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen — Una segunda fuerte revelación fue dicha por Lord Tywin — Parece que no estaba muerta como todos pensaban, esta vida, y… — Tywin guardo silencio antes de continuar, ya que incluso para el esto era irreal — Tiene Dragones, dos malditos Dragones.

Dragones.

Dos Dragones

Malditas bestias aladas que escupen fuego cuya existencia había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hace más de 100 años, pero ahora Tywin Lannister acaba de afirmar que la recién aparecida Daenerys Tagaryen llego al Norte con dos malditos Dragones.

— Siempre fuiste un hombre serio, padre, así que espero que este no sea el inicio del elocuente Lord Tywin Lannister — Opino Tyrion a su Lord Padre — Porque honestamente la comedia e ironía son dos tecnicismos que no se te dan bien.

— En mis más de 60 años de edad nunca he hecho ni un solo chiste, ¿Acaso crees que iniciaría el día de hoy? — No, claro que no lo haría y Tyrion sabia eso, solo hablo para relajar el ambiente — Conozco a este espía, sé que no miente, lo que no se es que tan ebrio estaba cuando escribió esta maldita carta.

— Padre, los Dragones se extinguieron hace 100 años, Daenerys se creía muerta y aunque ahora haya reaparecido, ¿Cómo hizo una mocosa de solo 23 años devolverles la vida a los Dragones? Es imposible — Dijo Jaime con mucha seriedad — El día que Rhaegar Targaryen nació se vino abajo parte de la familia Targaryen por la obsesión de una persona que afirmaba había encontrado la forma de traer de vuelta a los Dragones, una persona cuya vida había dedicado a ese propósito y aun así fallo, Daenerys dejo de ser una niña hace solo pocos años, ¿Qué conocimiento puede poseer alguien como ella?

— Los Targaryen siempre fueron misteriosos, Aerys antes de caer en la locura lo fue, el maldito idiota era brillante y ni siquiera se esforzaba en sus lecciones, pero igual terminaba siendo el número 1 en todo. Luego callo en la locura Targaryen y ese brillo se extinguió, antes de morir fue una sombra de lo que una vez fue, pero si Daenerys Targaryen está en el Norte y no fue echada a patadas es por algo, ahí ocurrió algo que todos nosotros desconocemos — Explico Tywin — Así que debemos ir y…

— ¡Mi señor! — Un mensajero interrumpió sin previo aviso en la sala de reuniones, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué falta de respeto es esta?! — Rugió Tywin — ¡Espero tengas noticias graves porque si no tu cabeza ira a la horca!

— La tengo, mi Lord — El mensajero camino hacia Tywin y le dejo una carta en mano — Por favor léala, nuestro espía en Dragonstone está muerto, pero tal parece dejaron que enviara esta última carta para darse a conocer.

Tywin tomo la carta y la abrió.

"_Hace 23 años, justo al final de la rebelión ocurrió algo que ninguna persona supo. Rhaegar Targaryen no secuestro ni violo a Lyanna Stark, dicha afirmación fue hecha por el Usurpador Robert Baratheon para alzarle en rebelión contra la familia Targaryen"_

"_Rhaegar Targaryen contrajo matrimonio con Lyanna Stark antes de que la rebelión estallara, se casaron bajo la luz de los Siete luego de que el matrimonio entre Rhaegar y Elia Martell fuera anulado. Rhaegar murió en batalla, y Lyanna falleció al final de la rebelión, pero no por fiebre como se hizo creer, murió por complicaciones del parto, uno que dio a luz al hijo nacido del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y la princesa Lyanna Targaryen, un verdadero heredero"_

"_Eddard Stark, encontró él bebe y juro protegerlo de la furia del Usurpador quien con ayuda del perro faldero de Tywin Lannister asesino vil mente a la princesa Rhaenys y el príncipe Aegon, para luego dejar que la princesa Elia Martell fuera cruelmente violada y asesina por la Montaña, sirviente de Tywin Lannister"_

"_Él bebe fue criado bajo el nombre de Jon Snow, bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark. Pero su verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen, en honor de su hermano fallecido, hijo del difunto príncipe heredero al trono Rhaegar Targaryen"_

"_Se le da una oportunidad a la Familia Lannister, salgan de Desembarco del Rey, entreguen a Tywin Lannister y Cersei Lannister para que sea juzgados bajo el crimen de Usurpación o serán sometidos bajo Fuego y Sangre"._

_Firman:_

_Aegon Targaryen y Daenerys Targaryen, Reyes de los Andals, Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor y Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectores el Reino._

Tywin Lannister arrugo de forma inconsciente la carta que acaba de leer en voz alta.

— ¿Acaso esto es una especie de broma? — Tywin miro al mensajero — Si es una broma te advierto que yo las odio.

— N-No mi señor, no lo es — Aseguro el mensajero — Pero hay otra cosa, mi señor. También se me dijo que le dijera que ese hombre llamado Aegon Targaryen llego a Dragonstone montando un Dragón.

— ¿Otro Dragón? — Hablo Tyrion — ¿Cuánto van ya?

— Cuando aterrizo se vio a su lado a un niño pequeño de cabello plateado, mi Lord — Dijo el mensajero — El hombre posee los colores típicos de un Stark como el cabello oscuro, pero el niño pequeño en definitiva posee la coloración de un Targaryen — El mensajero tomo aire y luego revelo la última revelación — También los acompañaba un hombre mayor que poseía ojos violetas, todo Dragonstone lo reconoció como el supuestamente fallecido Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Mañana.

— ¡Fuera! — Exclamo Tywin.

— Pero mi señor, yo…

— ¡DIJE FUERA! — Grito Lord Lannister con clara molestia en su voz.

Cuando quedaron solos, Tyrion rompió el hielo.

— Bien, vamos muy bien — El sarcasmo en la voz de Tyrion era claro — Vivimos en un mundo donde los muertos reviven, eso es maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso.

Jaime estaba callado, impacto por las revelaciones que acababa de escuchar.

— Ser Arthur está vivo — Jaime hablo inconscientemente — Está vivo… vivo.

— Esto tiene que ser un complot — Petyr Baelist hablo por primera vez — Ahora los muertos resucitan, Daenerys Targaryen estaba muerta, Arthur Dayne estaba muerto, los muertos están muerto y no pueden revivir.

— Aunque me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo, por muy raro que eso suene, tengo que decir que si bien esta información suena falsa, tiene posibilidades de ser cierta — Opino Varys — Ned Stark no es un hombre que rompa sus votos, sin embargo se dijo que los rompió y trajo a casa un bebe recién nacido que reclamo como suyo y al mismo tiempo los huesos de su hermana muerta, nadie lo quiso ver en ese entonces, pero lo escrito en esa carta tiene mucha lógica.

— ¿Dices que Ned engaño a Robert durante años? — Pregunto Kevan Lannister a Varys — Eran mejores amigos, dudo que lo haya engañado.

— Fueron mejores amigos — Dijo Tyrion — Todos recuerdan como Ned Stark le grito a Robert en medio de la sala real y le recrimino el hecho de que la princesa Elia, la princesa Rhaenys y el príncipe Aegon hayan sido asesinados, ese pudo haber sido el punto de ruptura en su amistad, si de verdad su hermana tuvo un hijo es fácil creer que Ned Stark haya decidido protegerlo, aunque deba decir que falto a sus votos matrimoniales, para ese hombre la familia es lo primero.

E-Es i-imposible… — Cersei seguía impactada — Rhaegar estaba casado con Elia, por eso no pudo casarse conmigo, el mismo me lo dijo a los ojos, me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo debido a su matrimonio con Elia.

— Sin embargo dejo a Elia de lado para casarse con Lady Lyanna Stark, o mejor dicho, la princesa Lyanna Targaryen — Se burló Tyrion — Para alguien que se hace llamar la mujer más hermosa debo decir querida hermana que has sido superara nuevamente por Lyanna Stark, primero Robert que jamás pudo olvidarla y ahora Rhaegar quien incluso llego a casarse y tener un hijo con ella, esa mujer es más merecedora del título de la más bella que tú, Cersei.

— Vil enano — Musculo Cersei — Que podrías saber tú.

— Sé que Jon Snow quien ahora es Aegon Targaryen es el verdadero heredero, sé que debido a como firmaron la carta está casado con Daenerys Targaryen, sé que por lo dicho por el mensajero tienen mínimo un hijo varón — Tyrion enumero cada característica — Lady Olenna lo sabía, ¿Verdad? Por eso comprometió a Lady Margaery con Robb Stark, para estar de lado de los Targaryen cuando retomaron el trono, tal parece esa anciana es más lista que todos nosotros.

— Olenna, maldita seas — Susurro Tywin — Salgan, déjenme con mi familia ahora.

Cada persona que no poseía el apellido Lannister abandono la sala de reuniones.

— Hermano, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Pregunto Kevan — Estos Targaryen poseen Dragonstone, Winterfell, Alto Jardín, el Tridente y quién sabe si Valle se pondrá de su lado debido a la amistad que poseen con Eddard Stark.

— Hacer alianzas, Myrcella es una joven florecida y deberá contribuir con su familia — Informo Tywin — Le escribiré a Doran Martell, casar a la princesa Arianne con el heredero al trono y tener un asiento en el consejo real son dos cosas que no podrá rechazar.

— No casaras a mi Jofrey con esa perra de Dornis — Demando Cersei — Lo prohíbo.

— ¡Tú te callas! — Rugio Tywin — Si no hubieras dado la orden de asesinar a Robert nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no, querías demostrar que eras lista y por lo que hiciste nos arrebataste Storm´s End, una alianza que poseíamos gratis.

— ¿Cómo traerás a los Baratheon al carril? — Pregunto Tyrion — Renly se cree Rey, nadie lo hará cambiar de opinión.

— Ya buscare la forma, siempre lo hago — Respondió Tywin — Fuera todos, déjenme a solas con Kevan.

Tyrion salió y de inmediato busco la figura de su hermano Jaime.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunto Tyrion — Te ves pálido.

— Ser Arthur está vivo, Tyrion — Respondió Jaime en voz baja, parecía que le dolía hablar — ¿Qué pensara de el de mí?

— A los leones no le importan las opiniones de las ovejas — Dijo Tyrion.

— Tu bien sabes que Ser Arthur no es una oveja, fue quien me convirtió en caballero, y también fue… — Antes de alejarse por completo Jaime finalizo — Mi modelo a seguir.

_**Robert**_

Había venido antes al Norte, hace muchos años cuando recién conoció a Ned, fueron buenos tiempos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Robert lanzo dicha pregunta al aire al ver soldados extranjeros en las tierras de su mejor amigo — Ned contrato Inmaculados, es imposible.

— No solo eso — Ser Barristan señalo a una dirección donde soldados Dothrakis descansaban cerca del fuego — ¿Cómo llegaron Dothrakis aquí? Es más, ¿Cómo cruzaron el mar rojo?

Ser Barristan entonces se acercó a un soldado Inmaculado y le pregunto.

— Disculpe, ¿Me puede decir que paso aquí? — Para suerte de Ser Barristan, sin saberlo estaba hablando con Grey Worm, el solado más leal del ejercito Targaryen.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Pregunto Grey Worm con cuidado — ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en estas tierras?

— Yo nací en Westeros, en el Sur para ser preciso, pero tu hijo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Vinimos aquí a ayudar a los Stark en la guerra contra la familia Bolton, guerra que ganaron gracias a nuestra intervención — Por supuesto, Grey Worm siempre dejaría en claro que dicha guerra fue ganada gracias al ejercito Targaryen, así de fiel era su lealtad — Pero no respondió mi pregunta, ¿Quién es usted?

— Me llamo Ser Barristan, soy un Caballero de la Guardia Real — Revelo Ser Barristan a Grey Worm — Vengo aquí en compañía del Rey Robert Baratheon a solicitar la ayuda de Lord Eddard Stark.

Grey Worm entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Ese gordo de ahí es Robert Baratheon? — Pregunto seria Grey Worm.

— Así es — Al momento de responder, Ser Barristan sintió un mal presentimiento.

Y la verdad no estaba equivocado ya que Grey Worm lanzo un grito de guerra y en solo segundos Ser Barristan y Robert Baratheon estaba rodeados por Inmaculados y Dothrakis, no tenían salida por ningún lado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Robert Baratheon es amigo de la infancia de Lord Stark, si lo ayudaste es porque son aliados de Ned Stark — Dijo Ser Barristan.

— Soy el Rey maldita sea, quien apunte sus lanzas a mi sufrirá mi ira — Demando Robert — ¡Bajen sus malditas armas!

— ¡Usted cállese, maldito Usurpador — Rugio Grey Worm — Pertenecemos al ejercito de los Reyes Aegon y Daenerys Targaryen, somos el Ejercito Targaryen que vino al Norte a ayudar a la familia Stark, pero también llegamos a Ponientes a asesinar a la Familia del Usurpador.

— ¿Targaryen? — Ser Barristan perdió el aliento — ¿Hay Targaryen aquí?

— Ser Barristan Selmi, se quién es, no lo conozco pero mi Reina me ha hablado de usted, desconozco los motivos pero le pido que baje su espada ya que nuestra Reina desea con anhelo hablar con usted — Informo Grey Worm.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Ned Stark llego a las puertas de Invernalia y vio lo que estaba pasando — ¿A quién atacan?

— Ned — Una voz conocía lo llamo.

Pero cuando vio quien había llegado, el aire escapo de sus pulmones

— No puede ser… — Lo que jamás espero ver estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos ahora mismo — Robert…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Listo, Season 2 Capítulo I finalizado.**_

_**Oficialmente estamos de vuelta, señores y señoras, me tome mi tiempo porque bueno, dije que lo haría cuando finalizara la temporada 1, ¿Cierto? Su buen amigo ReyEvolution nunca miente.**_

_**Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y empezamos con la Nueva Temporada y miren la forma en que la inicie, un impactante rencuentro entre Ned y Robert.**_

_**Pero momento, que fue eso del comienzo con Tyrion, ¿Acaso el enano sueña con hechos de su vida pasada? Quien sabe, habrá que esperar.**_

_**Esta Temporada tocara temas más serios, dudo que haya batallas tan profundas como en el Season 1, las habrá pero no sé hasta que magnitud ya que quiero cubrir el rencuentro entre Tormund y Jon… amamos al amante de osas.**_

_**Pero si, hay temas que quiero tratar como la reacción de los Martell, más en específico la reacción de Oberyn ante tal noticia, la llegada de Ashara a Winterfell y por supuesto su rencuentro con Ned Stark, y como no, la primera aparición de Elia Dayne, la hija de Ashara y Ned, aunque Ned desconoce eso.**_

_**Muchos me han preguntado por el privado de qué lado estará Varys, unos quieren que sea leal a Daenerys y Jon, pero lamento decirles que Varys no le será leal a ellos ya que según el Canon del libro Varys es un ayudante del falso Aegon Targaryen quien el Fandom presume es un Blackfyre, incluso hay teorías que dicen que Varys es un Blackfyre y no sabíamos debido a que posee el cabello rapado.**_

_**Pero bueno, son teorías que sabremos cuando George R. R Martin finalice la historia y para quienes no sepan, el viejo hablo hace 2 días y dijo que aún no había finalizo "Vientos de Invierno", ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A HACERNOS ESO?! Está escribiendo el libro desde el 2011, ya debería haber finalizado la Saga de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", pero no, prefiere comer hamburguesas antes de hacer su trabajo, porque si mis amigos, el viejo Martin es un amante de las Hamburguesas, él lo ha dicho varias veces.**_

_**Pero bueno, la espera continuara un largo tiempo más.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, quizás lo que sientes que falto fue el final de este Capitulo 1, este iba a ser el final del Season 1, pero no quise apresurar las cosas y preferí dejarlo para el Season 2, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Gracias, y yo estoy feliz por el apoyo, muchas gracias amigo y espero contar contigo.**_

_**Alyss:**_

_**Eso es lo importante, que mi humilde historia los llene de felicidad, yo como escritor me alegro al saber eso y espero que siempre te alegre leer mi historia.**_

_**Creativo:**_

_**Claro, me imagino a J. J Jameson en el Periódico: "¡Asesino de Dragones muere por un Dragón!", el mundo ya no es lo que era antes.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**De verdad me muero por escribir el rencuentro de Tormund y Jon, ¿Acaso Tormund recuerda algo de su contraparte? Pues tendrán que esperar.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulos se centrara por supuesto en la reacción de Robert al hecho que los Targaryen viven y están más fuertes que nunca, una sincera platica entre hermanos (Jon y Robb) y por supuesto la esperada reunión de Daenerys y Lady Olenna Tyrell… ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Ya saben, mientras me sigan apoyando con esta historia yo la continuare, nunca duden de eso.**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**El Renacimiento Del Dragón**_

_**Season 2: **_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Lyanna y Rhaella**_

Las princesas primogénitas de los Reyes Targaryen eran diferentes, especiales en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Sus padres les contaron desde muy pequeñas como ellos crecieron en este mundo, claro que omitieron detalles que podrían no ser actos para mayores de edad, pero fueron los más exactos o precisos que se puede ser con niños de 8 años.

Lyanna y Rhaella sabían que sus padres eran los Reyes, su tía Missandei les explico que ellos eran los herederos de un raro trono de hierro que fue fundido con el metal de cientos de espadas.

Rhaella le pregunto a Missandei porque alguien haría un trono de espadas, a los ojos de la pequeña niña esa idea era muy tonta, ¿Quién querían sentir puntas de espadas en el trasero? Missandei se rio ante esa infantil pregunta, pero supo responderle y explicarle el sentido de porque existía el trono de hierro.

Aparentemente la espadas si tenían un propósito, que el Rey que se sentara en el trono jamás llegara a sentirse cómodo en el, que nunca olvidara que su deber era velar por el pueblo.

Pero a pesar de eso parece que mucho lo olvidaron, Lyanna entonces cambio el tema y pregunto por Héroes Targaryen, Missandei pregunto quiénes eran sus héroes favoritos y ellas respondieron que eran sus padres, pero que luego de ellos venia Aemon, el caballero Dragón.

Que su pequeño bebe Aemon tuviera el nombre de su Héroe Targaryen favorito era una coincidencia que ellas apreciaban mucho.

Actualmente se encontraban en Winterfell, según recordaban aquí se crio su papá y nació la abuela Lyanna, mujer por la cual Lyanna poseía su nombre, para honrar la memoria de su abuela.

Las gemelas eran inquietas, quizás Rhaella era más tranquila, pero seguía poseyendo sangre Targaryen y Stark por lo que no era capaz de negarse a una aventura en Winterfell.

— ¡Mira Rhaella, son los establos! — Lyanna señalo un establo de gran tamaño — Ahí guardan los caballos y las yeguas, quiero ver una y cabalgar sobre ella.

— ¿Te gustan mucho los caballos, verdad? — Más que una pregunta a su hermana, era una confirmación oculta, ambas disfrutaban cabalgar con papá y mamá, pero Lyanna amaba montar a caballo, papá comenzó a llamarla "pequeña centauro" debido a eso — ¿Tenemos permiso para entrar ahí?

— Papá creció aquí y posee sangre Stark, el establo es de la familia Stark y nosotros poseemos sangre Stark, son simples matemáticas hermanita, tenemos un pase asegurado — Y esa era la princesa Lyanna, siempre acomodando las cosas a su conveniencia, Daenerys decía que su pequeña poseía una mente aguda para la política, pero su carácter volátil no la ayudaba mucho en eso.

— Bueno, tienes razón — Rhaella estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana, pero luego recordó como la llamo anteriormente y rebatió ofendida — ¡Naciste solo unos minutos antes! ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

— 10 minutos siguen siendo 10 minutos, hermanita — Le recordó Lyanna con un leve signo de burla — Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Aemon?

— No lo sé, debe estar con papá o mamá — Respondió Rhaella dándose cuenta de que habían dejado atrás a su hermano menor — Es un Dragón, se sabe cuidar.

— ¡Rhaella, mira allá! — Lyanna señalo lo que claramente un pequeño potro blanco.

— No es un potro, es una Yegua — Explico Rhaella.

— Es hermosa — La princesa de caballo plateado no pudo evitar acercarse a la pequeña yegua blanca — Eres tan hermosa, la más hermosa yegua que he visto.

Ella por su pequeña edad no lo sabía, pero acercarse a un animal no domado era peligroso.

— No te acerques más — Una tercera voz llego a los oídos de las pequeñas princesas, por su tono de voz pertenecía a una pequeña niña — Esa yegua pertenece a la familia Stark.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Lyanna a la ofensiva.

— Lyanna, mamá dijo que debemos ser amables — Rhaella reprendió levemente a su gemela — Es un gusto, soy la princesa Rhaella Targaryen y la niña de allá es mi hermana, la princesa Lyanna Targaryen, ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

— Entonces es verdad, hay Targaryen en Winterfell — Reflexiono la niña recién llegada — ¿Qué hacen Dragones en el norte?

— Papá es mitad lobo, mi abuela era una Stark antes de ser Targaryen — Le informo Lyanna — Pero no nos has dicho tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas, lady?

— ¡No soy una dama! — Exclamo la niña molesta — Yo llegue hoy temprano con mis hermanas debido al llamado de Lord Stark, me llamo Lyanna Mormont.

Al decir su nombre las gemelas la miraron con interés.

— Te llamas Lyanna como yo, ¿Es un nombre popular en el norte? — Pregunto la princesa Targaryen — Mi abuela se llamaba Lyanna, mamá me lo puso para honrar a mi abuelita, Rhaella posee el nombre de nuestra otra abuela, tía Missandei dice que nacimos para honrar la memoria de ambas.

— ¿Quién era su abuela? — Pregunto la pequeña Mormont.

— Lyanna Stark — Respondió Rhaella — Aunque luego se casó con el abuelo y pasó a ser Lyanna Targaryen.

— E-Eso no es verdad — La pequeña Mormont parecía estar confundida — Lyanna Stark fue secuestrada por Rhaegar Targaryen, él se la llevo y murió lejos del norte, mi madre me dio su nombre para honrar la memoria de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Mentirosa! — Lyanna se molestó al instante — La abuela amaba al abuelo, se casaron en Dorne y nació papá, mamá nos contó la historia, ellos se amaban mucho pero un ciervo feo y malo quería obligar a la abuela a casarse con él y declaro la guerra.

— ¿Estás hablando del Rey Robert? — Lyanna Mormont estaba confundida.

— Mi papá es el Rey y mi mamá la Reina, tía Missandei nos dijo que ellos eran los herederos del trono de metal con espadas en el trasero — Si, tal como lo acababa de decir, muchos sentían respeto por el legendario trono de hierro, pero para Lyanna Targaryen ese trono era un tonto trono de metal con espadas en el trasero.

— ¿Tu mamá era amiga de nuestra abuela? — Rhaella quiso preguntar — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Daisy Mormont, ella es mi madre — Respondió la pequeña Mormont — Mamá fue doncella de Lady Lyanna hace mucho años.

— Princesa Lyanna, la abuelita fue una princesa antes de ir al cielo — Sin dejar de mirar la hermosa yegua blanca, Lyanna corrigió a su tocaya.

— A mí me contaron una historia diferente — Lyanna Mormont rebatió — Hay Rhaegar Targaryen era el villano.

— Mamá nos dijo que Lord Stark oculto a nuestro papá para que el ciervo malo no le hiciera daño — Explico Rhaella.

— ¡Lyanna! ¡¿Dónde estás, Lyanna?! — Para sorpresa de las tres niñas, una mujer adulta ingreso al granero mientras exclama el nombre de Lyanna Mormont — Oh, aquí estas Lyanna, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Madre — Lyanna Mormont reconoció a la recién llegada como su primogenitora — Yo vine porque escuche dos voces.

— Sabes que este establo pertenece a la familia Stark, no debemos estar aquí sin permiso — Informo Daisy Mormont a su hija — Ustedes también deberían ir… — Pero Lady Mormont guardo silencio al percatarse de los rasgos de ambas niñas. Una poseía el cabello plateado mientras la otra la miraba fijamente a través de sus ojos violetas, claros rasgos pertenecientes a la familia Targaryen — ¿Ustedes son hijas de la Reina Dragón, cierto?

— Si — Lyanna Targaryen sin permiso de los presentes saco con cuidado a la pequeña yegua blanca de su encierro — Somos sus hijas, ¿Y tú eres la madre de Ana?

— ¿De quién? Daisy alzo una ceja extrañada.

— Creo que mi hermana se refiere a Lady Lyanna — Explico Rhaella — Y tu Lyanna, debes llamar a las personas por su nombre.

— Pero es confuso, yo soy Lyanna y ella también es Lyanna, pero no cederé mi nombre así que desde hoy serás Ana, ¿Qué te parece? — Dicha pregunta fue dirigida a Lyanna Mormont — Mi idea es muy ingeniosa, ¿Verdad?

— Quieres que acepte cambiar mi nombre solo porque tú no quieres confundirte — La princesa de cabello plateado asintió — Es estúpido, tengo 10 años, a lo mucho tú tienes 7 o 8, soy mayor que tú.

— ¿C-Como te atreves? — Sin saberlo Lady Mormont toco una fibra sensible — No quiero sonar arrogante, pero soy una princesa y puedo hacer un decreto real para cambiar tu nombre.

— No, no puedes — Intervino Rhaella — Lyanna, mamá dijo que nos portáramos bien, eso incluye no pelear con los Norteños, Lady Lyanna no va a cambiar su nombre.

— Está bien — Tal parece que su gemela fue capaz de calmarla — Pero igual te diré Ana, así que acostúmbrate.

— Eres muy arrogante — La acuso Lyanna Mormont, obteniendo una mirada temerosa de su madre, lo menos que quería es que los Mormont fueran acusados por los Targaryen.

Dejando brevemente a la yegua a un lado, Lyanna se acercó a su tocaya norteña, la miro fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos y luego para sorpresa de los presentes, menos de Rhaella, Lyanna sonrió y le extendió su mano a la pequeña Mormont.

— Lo decidí, desde hoy seremos amigas — Proclamo la gemela mayor de los Targaryen — Rhaella y yo no tenemos amigos de nuestra edad, hemos hablado con muchos niños pero ellos nos tratan raro por ser princesas, pero tú no — Tales palabras llenas de honestidad solo eran capaces de ser pronunciadas por un pequeño niño — Eres salvaje como la tía Arya, y ella es súper genial, así que seremos amigas.

— P-Pero que… — Lady Lyanna estaba totalmente confundida — ¿Por qué no te tengo miedo seremos amigas?

— Sí — Afirmo la princesa — Te presentare con mamá y papá, ellos siempre hablan bien de la familia Mormont.

— Es cierto, ¿Tú eres una Mormont? Mamá dice que ustedes poseen como emblema el Oso de Montaña, Lyanna y yo jamás hemos visto uno, ¿Tú posees un oso de mascota? — Pregunto Rhaella con curiosidad.

— Por supuesto que no, es solo nuestro emblema — Respondió Lyanna Mormont — ¿Acaso ustedes si?

— Claro — Respondió Rhaella — Mira detrás de ti.

Al instante, Lyanna Mormont y su madre, Daisy Mormont miraron a su espalda y se encontraron con unos afiliados y penetrantes ojos color rubí, ojos pertenecientes a un enorme lobo huargo.

¿Cuándo llego? — Pregunto Daisy — No estaba ahí cuando entre.

— Si estaba — Dijo Lyanna — Estaba ahí desde el inicio, Ser Ghots siempre nos cuida.

— ¿Ser Ghots? — Repitió Daisy.

— Es el lobo de papá, nos cuida desde que somos pequeñas — Informo Lyanna — Bueno, más pequeñas que ahora.

— Pensé que solo los Stark poseían un lobo huargo — Daisy monstro sorpresa — ¿Quién es su padre?

— El Rey — Respondió Rhaella.

— Está bien, no pregunte como debía — Medito Daisy — Me refiero, ¿Cómo se llama su padre?

— Ah, papá se llama Jon — Respondió Lyanna — Pero también Aegon, pero prefiere Jon porque fue criado con ese nombre.

— ¿Jon Snow? — Daisy pareció haber entrado en transe — Jon Snow es… — Lady Mormont parecía haber perdido todo el color de su rostro — Claro, era tan obvio, el nació en el Sur, Lyanna murió en el Sur, Jon es su hijo, el hijo de Lyanna.

— ¿Por qué todos se sorprende al escuchar eso? — Rhaella le pregunto a su gemela.

— Ni idea, pero es gracioso — Lyanna estuvo de acuerdo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ned**_

¿Cómo paso esto?

Hace meses vivía una vida tranquila, su único tormento es no haber podido proteger al hijo de Lyanna, pero ahora estaba metido en una segunda guerra, y peor aún, el hombre que una vez fue su mejor amigo se encontraba justo frente a él demando una explicación.

— Ned, ¿Qué está pasando? — Robert pregunto consternado, poseía al menos cinco lanzas empuñadas por soldado inmaculados sobre su rostro — ¿Por qué hay hombres sin polla en el norte?

— Robert, por al menos una vez en tu vida guarda silencio — Ned se estaba reventando la cabeza para evitar que mataran al idiota que apoyo hace años como Rey — ¿Pueden libelarlo?

— No seguimos ordenes suyas, Lord Stark — Grey Worm respondió a la defensiva — Servimos a la Reina Daenerys Targaryen y el Rey Jon, no a usted.

— ¡Targaryen! — El simple hecho de pronunciar ese apellido hizo hervir fuego en Robert Baratheon — ¡¿Hay engendros de Dragones aquí?!

— ¡Cierre la boca! — Grey Worm golpeo la cabeza del Rey ciervo con fuerza — Usted hablara cuando se le dé le da palabra, no antes.

— Lord Stark — Ser Barristan no pudo guardar más silencio y hablo — Nunca antes en mi vida he estada más confundido que ahora, ¿Por favor dígame que está pasando?

— No es tan simple, Ser Barristan. Créame, incluso a mí me cuesta creer lo que está pasando — Ned no mentía, esto era una locura incluso para él.

— Busca a la Reina, infórmale lo que está pasando y que ella nos orden que hacer — Grey Worm le ordeno a un inmaculado, este asintió y se fue a buscar a Daenerys — Ser Barristan, como le he informado por favor guarde la espada, no tengo idea de que quieren hablar los Reyes con usted, pero sé que no es nada malo, ellos lo admiran.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Ser Barristan, ¿Por qué lo ambirarían unos Reyes Targaryen? A pesar de que les ha sido leales en su mente y corazón, durante 23 años protegió a Robert Baratheon, solo por eso perdía cualquier derecho a ser digno de su admiración.

— ¡Wow! — Una voz infantil exclamo con asombro — ¡¿De verdad eres Ser Barristan?!

El recién nombrado miro hacia delante, ahí se encontraba un pequeño niño de quizás solo 3 años, dicho niño poseía una coloración típica de la casa Targaryen, cabello plateado, donde se desviaba era en sus ojos, su ojo derecho era violeta mientras que el izquierdo era gris, pero no había duda, ese niño es un Targaryen, un príncipe Targaryen.

— Príncipe Aemon — Grey Worm nombro al pequeño príncipe — Este no es un momento adecuado para estar aquí, sus padres debe estar buscándolo.

— Pero quería ver qué pasaba, los sirvientes dijeron que capturaron a alguien y quería ver — Rebatió el pequeño príncipe.

— ¿Le pidió permiso a su padres? — Grey Worm conocía al pequeño y lo adoraba con locura, pero no por eso se iba a dejar engañar.

— ¡Pero tío Grey…! — Intento rebatir nuevamente el príncipe, pero al darse cuenta de que había perdido bajo la cabeza arrepentido — Lo lamento, no pedí permiso.

Ser Barristan miro la escena en frente de él mientras un nudo nacía en medio de su garganta, el niño frente a el era un Targaryen, pero más que eso, ese pequeño niño era la viva imagen del príncipe Rhaegar, la única diferencia era el tamaño infantil, pero lo demás era igual, como dos gotas de agua.

Príncipe Rhaegar… — Murmuro el viejo caballero, lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero los presentes lograron escucharlo perfectamente.

— No, ese era mi abuelito — Respondió el pequeño príncipe con una sonrisa — ¿Conoció a mi abuelito?

Su voz aguda, su tono lleno de inocencia y completa honestidad, Ser Barristan se enorgullecía de descifrar a las personas solo con escucharlas, y eso le bastó para darse cuenta de lo bien criado que había sido el pequeño infante que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

El nieto de Rhaegar, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Rhaenys y Aegon murieron hace 23 años en el saqueo que se llevó a cabo en Desembarco del Rey.

— ¿C-Cómo…? — Ser Barristan apenas era capaz de procesar sus palabras — ¿Eres nieto del príncipe Rhaegar? — De forma inconsciente el viejo caballero camino hacia el pequeño príncipe, había olvidado a todos los presentes, lo único que veía con sus ojos era la pequeña figura del niño — ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

— Papá y mamá — Respondió el pequeño claramente sin entender la pregunta que hizo el viejo caballero.

Iba a realizar una nueva pregunta, pero detrás del pequeño príncipe emergió la figura de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, sino una que poseía la viva imagen de la mujer que debió haber protegido con su vida hace 23 años.

— Aemon, recuerda lo que te he dicho, escaparte sin pedir permiso es una falta de respeto — La recién llegada lo reprendió con gentileza — Entiendo que estés emocionado, pero no estamos en casa mi amor, debes tener cuidado.

— Si mamá, es que Binterfell es muy bonito — Tal parece que el pequeño príncipe aun no era capaz de nombrar correctamente el hogar ancestral de la familia Stark.

— Reina Rhaella… — Para Ser Barristan era como si los fantasmas del pasado lo persiguieran el día de hoy — No, eres idéntica a ella pero sé que no eres la Reina Rhaella.

— Me llamo Daenerys Targaryen, Ser Barristan. Espere muchos años por este momento, he querido hablar con usted desde hace mucho tiempo — Se presentó la Reina de plata — Mi esposo y yo estaríamos honrados si nos permitiera hablar en privado con usted.

— Pensé que habías muerto, Varys dijo que desapareciste hace una década.

— Yo no confiaría mucho en la araña, Ser Barristan. Estoy viva, más viva que nunca y voy a recuperar lo que le fue robado a mi familia por ese… — Daenerys señalo al impotente Robert Baratheon en el suelo — Asesino de niños.

— El pequeño dijo que era nieto del príncipe Rhaegar, ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Pregunto Ser Barristan con desesperación — Yo estaba en el tridente cuando fue el saqueo, no puede salvar a la princesa Rhaenys ni al príncipe Aegon, ¿Cómo puede ser ese pequeño nieto del príncipe Rhaegar?

— El hielo y el fuego se unieron hace 23 años, mi esposo nació de esa unión, un niño que fue criado bajo el falso seudónimo de bastardo, pero que en realidad nació siendo no solo un príncipe, sino el Rey de la Dinastía Targaryen — Explico Daenerys — Jon Snow, el supuesto hijo bastardo de Ned Stark es en realidad el hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna, lo llamaron Aegon Targaryen, el verdadero heredero del trono de hierro.

Eso lo cambia todo.

Lo cambia completamente todo.

— Yo… no sé qué decir…

— No diga nada, Ser Barristan. Pero por favor permítanos hablar con usted, queremos retomar los Siete Reinos, y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de caballeros leales, caballeros como usted, Ser Barristan.

Todo era confuso, los presentes estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero un presente en específico poseía su cerebro trabajando a todo motor.

El hombre que había sido Rey durante 23 años parecía estar hiperventilando, el sudor bajaba en cantidades por su rostro.

Robert Baratheon solo era capaz de pensar en una sola cosa: Lyanna y Rhaegar tuvieron un hijo.

La mujer por la que fue a la guerra tuvo un hijo con su peor enemigo, con un maldito engendro de Dragón, si esto era cierto, si lo que dijo esa maldita Targaryen era cierto… Robert preferiría haber muerto.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Jon**_

En medio del árbol de corazón de Winterfell, lugar ancestral donde solo miembros de la casa Stark tenían acceso se encontraba la figura de Robb Stark.

— Pensé que te encontraría aquí — Dijo Jon mirando la figura de la persona que creció siendo su hermano — Lord Stark nos traía aquí de pequeños, el rezaba durante horas mientras tú y yo nos sentábamos en estas enormes raíces para verlo.

— Verlo era tan aburrido, recuerdo que contábamos las hojas rojas de este árbol en silencio — Robb no volteo a verlo — Queríamos ser tanto como el, yo me esforzaba tanto, era su heredero pero tu naciste con la coloración Stark mientras yo desfilaba los rasgos Tully de mi madre.

— Tenías el apellido, solo eso importaba — Rebatió Jon — Yo nací con el cabello y los ojos, poseía los malditos rasgos Stark, pero si no tenía el apellido nada de eso importaba, si naciste siendo un bastardo morirás siendo un bastardo.

— Eras mi hermano — Dijo Robb — Crecimos siendo hermanos, te guarde luto como un hermano, he rezado por ti durante años porque eres mi hermano — Robb se levantó y poco a poco se dio vuelta para mirar a Jon — Pero ahora resulta que todo eso fue falso… una mentira.

— Robb…

— ¿Por eso te fuiste? — Lo interrumpió Robb — ¿Por eso huiste de Winterfell hace 10 años? ¡Responde maldita sea!

— Toda mi vida fue una mentira — Jon se sentó de una de las enormes raíces del árbol — Crecí pensando que había sido un error, una paso en falso que Lord Stark cometido en la guerra, ¿Sabes que se siente? Saber que tu vida siempre será juzgada por la forma en que naciste, que cada maldita persona te mire dos veces para asegurarse de que no harás nada solo porque naciste con el nombre de un bastardo.

— Sabes que no lo sé.

— No lo sabes, pero yo si — Afirmo Jon seriamente — Fui Jon Snow durante 13 años, el bastardo de Winterfell me llamaban los nobles del norte, fui señalado y juzgado dentro de las paredes de este castillo, tu madre se aseguró de que nunca olvidara que solo había sido producto de la tentación de Lord Stark.

— Madre es una mujer que ha cometido muchos errores, Jon — Comento Robb — No pienso defenderla, pero tampoco pienso juzgarla, es mi madre.

— Lo sé, entiendo que no quieras hablar mal de tu madre, yo haría lo mismo si hubiera conocido a la mía, incluso si alguien se atreve a hablar mal de ella yo mismo lo mataría.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— ¿Saber qué?

— Que eras un Targaryen, ¿Cómo supiste que eras hijo de la tía Lyanna?

Jon miro el cielo por unos segundos antes de responder.

— Vino a mí en un sueño.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Hablo en serio, la verdad vino a mí en un sueño — Era una verdad a medias, no era completamente una mentira — Monto un Dragón, Robb, ¿Te cuesta creer que sueño algunas cosas?

— Pues algo, los sueños para mí no tienes mucha relevancia — Respondió Robb — Pero es verdad, tú montas un maldito Dragón, ¿Cómo lo haces?

— Cuando te ganas la confianza de un Dragón no hay nada que él no haga por ti. Rhaegal, así se llama mi Dragón, él y yo poseemos un vínculo que fusiona nuestras almas, cuando vuelo sobre él es como si yo fuera el que volara, cuando surcamos los cielos lo hacemos siendo un mismo ser.

— Has cambiado tanto, Jon. Hace 10 años jamás habrías hablado como un filósofo.

— Tú también cambiaste, siempre hablabas que jamás te casarías y sería un mujeriego, pero ahora lo único que escucho es historias de ti y Lady Margaery Tyrell, ¿La amas?

— Con locura, ¿Tú amas a tu esposa?

— Bajaría las estrellas solo para demostrar cuanto la amo.

— Siempre pensé que Margaery y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos, ella estaba destinada a ser la esposa de algún Lord sureño, incluso una Reina. Cuando se me notifico de mi compromiso con ella fue feliz, creo que fue la primera vez que pensé que los dioses me había ayudado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad ese compromiso te lo debo a ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Lady Olenna no es tonta, quería estar del lado ganador y de alguna forma puedo apostar que sabía que poseías Dragones, la mujer estaba empeñada en ver el campo de batalla como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

— Bueno, mejor acostúmbrate, será tu familia dentro de poco.

Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa debido a ese último comentario.

— Jon, me casare con Margaery porque tú ya estas casado, si no te hubieras caso con Daenerys jamás me habría casado con Margaery, no se mucho de política, pero hubieran intentado hacer un compromiso contigo para volverla Reina.

— No negare que Lady Margaery es una mujer hermosa, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi esposa.

— Esta felicidad que ahora poseo te la debo a ti, por eso te doy las gracias y te perdono por haberte hecho el muerto durante 10 años.

— Quiero que sepas que lo que pasa entre Lord Stark y yo no debe influir entre nosotros.

— ¿Aún me consideras tu hermano? — El temor era visible en Robb — Aun después de todo esto, aun a pesar del trato de mi madre, ¿Me sigues considerando tu hermano?

— Eres y serás mi hermano hasta que día de mi muerte — Afirmo Jon con total honestidad.

Solo eso hacía falta, ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, el vínculo que había formado desde niños fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa, ese lazo de hermandad aún vivía y seguiría viendo para siempre en sus corazones.

— Por cierto Jon — Robb lo llamo.

— Dime — Jon lo miro de frente.

— ¿Qué se siente estar casado con tu tía?

— Cállate Stark…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Daenerys**_

— Cuando era niña escuche historias de usted — Dany disfrazo la verdad con una pequeña mentira, conoció a Olenna en su vida pasada, no de niña, pero claramente no podía confiarle eso — Lady Olenna Tyrell, la mujer que dirigía Alto Jardín con mano de hierro, un verdadero icono feminista.

— Debiste conocerme en mis mejores años, fui muy hermosa — Olenna hablo coloquialmente — Imagina a mi nieta Margaery, yo era igual de hermosa.

— No lo dudo — Daenerys estuvo de acuerdo — Creo que me toca a mí dar las gracias por su apoyo a nuestra causa, saber qué Alto Jardín nos apoya nos dará más fuerza cuando mi esposo y yo tomemos el trono de hierro.

— Aposte por ti, no había oído hablar de ti, pensé que estabas muerta hasta hace unos pocos meses, pero aposte por ti. Cuando era niña se me enseño a siempre actuar en las sombras, actuar e ir por el camino que muchos evitan tomar, crecí bajo esa mentalidad, apostando a lo difícil.

— ¿Ósea que yo era una apuesta difícil? — Dany alzo una ceja — Honestamente no sé cómo tomar esas palabras.

— Las palabras son palabras, sino actuamos solo seremos cobardes, no confíes nunca en alguien que solo hace promesas, confía en quien te dé resultados — Aconsejo Olenna — Mi nieta ama a Robb Stark, casarla con el joven lobo nos pone en una posición ventajosa, ¿Al menos que tu esposo desee seguir el ejemplo de Aegon el conquistador?

— Lamento informarle que mi cama solo deseo ver a mi esposo, a nadie más — Comento Daenerys.

— Tranquila, mi sueño era que Margaery fuera una Reina algún día, pensé en convertirla en la Reina de Jofrey, luego descubrí lo loco que estaba e hice todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero mi tonto hijo firmo un contrato que casi termina con mi amada nieta siendo violada por ese pequeño loco.

— Lamento eso, en serio lo hago.

— Por más que pudiera ser una Reina, no quiero que Margaery termine como tu madre. Conocí a Rhaella en su juventud, una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, hacia hervir la sangre de cualquier hombre, pudo haber sido una excelente Reina, pero desgraciadamente el destino la hizo Reina de tu padre.

— Mi padre fue un hombre malo, sé que hay mejores formas de describirlo, pero no gano nada narrando las historias del Rey loco. Pero yo no soy así, mi esposo no es así y por supuesto mis hijos no son así.

— Los vi, tus pequeños niños, la gemela de cabello plateado en un poco imperativa, la de cabello negro es más recatada pero conozco esa mirada, es igual de activa, el pequeño sigue a su padre, en eso no hay duda.

— Aemon es hijo de su padre, lo sigue a todos lados. Lyanna y Rhaella fueron un regalo, nunca pensé que mi primer embarazo seria de gemelas, pero estoy eternamente agradecida a los dioses.

— Sus nombres se los diste debido a sus ojos, ¿Cierto? Lyanna para la de ojos grises y Rhaella para la de ojos violetas.

— Que sorpresa, es la primera en acertar en eso, la gran mayoría piensa que debieron tener los nombres invertidos debido a su cabello, pocos notan primera vista los ojos.

— Soy la Reina de la espinas, ese apodo no vino gratis, querida — Olenna suspiro antes de volver a hablar — ¿Lord Stark ya te doblo la rodilla?

— No lo ha hecho.

— Tienes tres Dragones, puedes obligarlo.

— Quiero que lo haga voluntariamente, deseo que doble la rodilla al norte porque así lo quiere, no porque lo obligue.

— Bien, solo no tardes mucho, daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de Tywin cuando obtengas el trono de hierro, el viejo león se retorcerá incluso muerto.

— Sus deseos son mutuos, pero el morirá luego de haber recibido mucho dolor, eso lo juro.

— ¿Ella hablo contigo?

— ¿Quién?

— Entonces es un no — Dijo Olenna — Tranquila, ella debe estar llegando al norte, es muy inteligente, no tanto como yo, pero se acerca. Por cierto, cuando la veas dales las gracias, fue ella quien me hizo venir aquí.

— Habla de Ashara Dayne, ¿Verdad? — Olenna asintió — No he tenido el gusto de conocerla, pero ya he conocido a Ser Arthur, un buen hombre, muy hábil con la espada.

— Es bueno saber que no perdió su toque, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— En Dragonstone. Jon y yo iremos ahí luego de ir al Castillo Negro.

Bien, entonces retomaras los Siete Reinos en menos de un mes, ¿Verdad?

— Quiero unir los ejércitos del Norte, el tridente y Alto Jardín para atacar desde el Norte y el Sur, pero necesito barcos para movilizar mi flota.

— Puedo encargarme de eso, el oro compra muchos barcos.

— ¿Entonces somos aliadas? Pensé que este interrogatorio sería más difícil.

— Oh, querida, esto no fue un interrogatorio.

— Creo que usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, Lady Olenna.

— Honestamente — Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Reina de las espinas — Yo pienso lo mismo… Daenerys Targaryen.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wow, ha pasado tiempo.**_

_**Pero son navidades, época de estar con la familia… Nah, ellos pueden esperar, los veo todo el año.**_

_**Siendo honesto me la pase viendo The Mandalorian, la Serie estrella de Disney Plus, véanla, Disney le pasa con Star Wars lo mismo que a Warner con DC.**_

_**Warner con DC la última década lo ha hecho fatal, Wonder Woman y Aquaman son un caso aparte, lo demás es muy poco rescatable. Pero en las Series son los putos amos, Titans (La serie de DC Universe) es buenísima, amo esa Serie.**_

_**Disney con Star Wars la ha estado cagando desde el Episodio VIII, que mierda de película, Luck era el puto amo en la trilogía original, pero no, Disney lo pone como un inútil casi toda la película, solo se vuelve bien Badass los últimos 15 minutos (Que sí, lo hace EPICO esos últimos 15 minutos, pero vamos, es Luck, podía haberse lucido más por favor), pero con The Mandalorian, la Serie basada en Star Wars lo ha hecho excelente, no había disfrutado tanto una Serie desde que inicie GOT, lo juro, véanla, es buenísima.**_

_**Por cierto, otra Serie que espero porque leí los libros y juegue los juegos es "The Witcher", se estrena el 20 de diciembre y ya no aguanto las ganas, la espero con ansias. Es más, su amigo ReyEvolution se arriesgara y de una vez la pone en un pedestal, así que vayan a verla, los libros son prácticamente igual a GOT, incluso más oscuros en ciertos Arcos, no se la pierdan.**_

_**Si The Witcher lo hace bien incluso me arriesgare y le hare un Fanfic, ya lo dije.**_

_**Por cierto, recuerden que solo respondo por aquí los Reviews que me dejan los usuarios sin cuenta, los que si poseen cuenta les respondo por privado, los amo a todos.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Striker:**_

_**Lamento haber tardado, amigo. Pero soy sincero, me envicie con una Serie y sabes como es, cuando eres fans eres fans, jejeje. Robert perderá la cabeza, quizás en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Alyss:**_

_**Gracias, amigo. Espero que este te llene de felicidad también, me esfuerzo para que les guste.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**¡YES! Gracias, amigo.**_

_**Nancy:**_

_**Wow, gracias. Aquí esta la actualización, espero sea de tu agrado, un abrazo.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya saben, mientras me sigan apoyando con esta historia yo la continuare, nunca duden de eso, los amo mucho.**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews. **_

_**Nos vemos.**_


End file.
